Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung
by Arwen Urodumiel
Summary: NEUES KAPITEL: ERSTE ANNÄHERUNG! Harry ist in Draco verliebt und weiß nicht so recht wie er es ihm zeigen soll. Draco hat seine eigenen Probleme. 'R' just in case. HPxDM wahrscheinlich HGxRW und SBxRL
1. Der Anfang

So mal wieder mal ein neuer Versuch von mir, ein gutes FF zu schreiben. Ich wurde durch den Film „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban" beeinflusst, das zu schreiben. Na ja. LESEN, LESEN, LESEN! :D Ich hoffe es gefällt euch so weit und ich hoffe auf viele Reviews!  
  
**Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung**  
  
Nach den langen Sommerferien war dies der erste Schultag in Hogwarts. Nach einer wundervollen Zeremonie und einem großen Fest, sind die Siebtklässler spät ins Bett gegangen.  
  
„Harry!"Ron sprang auf Harrys Himmelbett auf und ab. „Mann, Harry! Wie wär's wenn du endlich mal aufwachen würdest?"„Hmpfh", und Harry drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
  
„Na schön, wie du willst. ‚Oh, hallo Malfoy. Was machst du denn hier?'"Ron grinste teuflisch als er sah, wie Harry mit einem mal hellwach war.  
  
„Was, wie, wo?"Stottere Harry. Doch als er Ron's grinsen sah, wusste er, dass er reingelegt worden war. Im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler wusste jeder, dass Harry schwul war. Er hatte sich in ihrem 6. Jahr geoutet, als er mit Justin ausgegangen war. Doch das war jetzt schon eine Zeit lang her. Justin hatte Schluss gemacht, da er merkte, dass mit Harry irgendwas nicht stimmte. Dann stellte es sich heraus, dass Harry in den eiskalten Prinzen von Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, verliebt war. Justin brach die Beziehung in aller Freundschaft mit Harry ab. Harry hatte nämlich unbewusst Justin immer wieder mit Draco verglichen. Gott sei dank, hatten ihn seine Freunde so akzeptiert, wie er nun mal war. Auch akzeptierten sie, dass er in den blonden Jungen verliebt war.  
  
„Mann, Ron! Warum musstest du mich so erschrecken?", gähnte Harry, streckte sich, zog die Bettdecke weg und stand auf. Er versuchte sich an den Traum zu erinnern. Ein ganz bestimmter junger Mann war darin vorgekommen. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. _Das muss endlich aufhören! Und ich muss endlich was dagegen unternehmen!_ Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Tschuldigung, aber ich bin mindestens 10 Minuten auf deinem Bett gesprungen, aber du hast nicht reagiert. Also musste ich doch was tun." Harry lächelte ihn an. „Jaja, ist ja gut. Wie läufts denn mit Hermine?"  
  
Bei der Erwähnung des Namens, verdunkelte sich Ron's Gesicht. „Nichts, so wie immer."  
  
„Heißt das, dass du sie noch nicht gefragt hast, Ron?! Wie oft soll ich dir sagen, dass du's endlich tun sollst? Sie wird nicht ewig auf dich warten! Außerdem weiß ich genau, dass sie nur darauf wartet, mit dir auszugehen. Also frag sie endlich."  
  
„Meinst du wirklich? Und was ist, wenn sie ‚Nein' sagt?"Ron wurde bei der bloßen Vorstellung schlecht.  
  
„Das wird sie nicht! Soll ich sie für dich fragen?"Doch Harry wusste schon die antwort, und somit war seine Frage eine rein rhetorische Frage gewesen.  
  
„Spinnst du? Damit sie meint, dass ich ein Feigling bin?"Ron wurde rot. „Ich werde sie heute beim Frühstück fragen. Und du bist mein Zeuge!"Dann drehte sich Ron um und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Wir sehen uns unten. Du musst dich ja noch _anziehen_."  
  
Grinsend lief er die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors runter, wo er auf Hermine traf und gemeinsam gingen sie runter in die große Halle zum frühstücken.

* * *

„Anziehen, das klingt nicht schlecht."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stapfte Harry ins Bad um sich zu waschen. Nachdem er fertig war, ging er zurück in den Schlafsaal und stellte sich vor seinen Schrank. Was zieh ich bloß an? Er kramte ein wenig rum, bis er eine schwarze enganliegende Hose und ein einfaches Hemd fand, durch das man seine Muskeln sehn konnte.  
  
Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Verwurschtelte Haare, welches er von seinem Vater hatte und das die Mädchen liebten, guter Körperbau, den er eindeutig vom vielen Quiddisch-Training bekommen hatte, die Augen, die er von seiner Mutter hatte und in denen man versinken könnte, schließlich die Narbe, die von seinen Haaren verdeckt war. _Ich wünschte, dass sie weg wär!_ Doch alles in einem, gefiel ihm sein Auftreten.  
  
Er zog sich seinen Schulumhang an, nahm seine Schulsachen und mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel („Du siehst toll aus, Schätzchen!") rannte er aus dem Schlafsaal runter in die große Halle, wo das Frühstück war.

* * *

Als er dabei war, um die letzte Ecke zu biegen, wurde er von einer Stimme zurückgehalten. „Hey Potter, was für eine Ehre, dass du zum Frühstück gehst. Auch schon fertig mit dem Anziehen?"Harry drehte sich um und sah in zwei silberne, kalte Augen. „Malfoy. Was kümmert es dich was ich tue?"Er zog eine Braue hoch. „Oder gefallt es dir, was ich anhabe?"Grinsend sah er in das Gesicht des Slytherin-Prinzen.  
  
„Wa- Was? Na- Nein! Ich mein, do- doch. Ach, wie auch immer!"Harry konnte eine leichte Röte, in dem sonst so blassen Gesicht Malfoys, erkennen. Besser konnte es ja nicht beginnen! „Pass auf, wohin du gehst, Potter." Damit stolzierte Draco zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich neben Blaise Zabini.  
  
Harry auf der anderen Seite, lächelte, ging zum Gryffidortisch und setzte sich gegenüber von Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Harry, was hat dich so lang aufgehalten?"Hermine war schon fast mit dem Frühstück fertig und klang leicht besorgt.  
  
„Nichts, das übliche. Malfoy scheint es wieder mal auf mich abgesehen zu haben. Na ja, egal. Wenigstens hab ich es geschafft, dass eine leichte Röte in sein Gesicht stieg, als ich ihn fragte ob ich ihm gefalle. Ich schwörs, ihr hättet das sehen müssen!"  
  
Hermine zog nur eine Braue hoch. Sie wusste, dass Harry heimlich in Malfoy verliebt war.  
  
„Wie du meinst, aber pass auf! Ich trau ihm immer noch nicht so über den Weg. Zwar ist der Krieg vorbei und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass seine Eltern Spione für den Orden waren, aber ich trau ihm noch nicht ganz."  
  
„Ich weiß, Hermine. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich auf mich aufpassen werde. Schließlich hab ich ja auch Voldemort überlebt. Aber genug davon. Ron? Wolltest du Hermine nicht was fragen?"Harry zog beide Brauen hoch und schaute Ron an.  
  
„Hm? A- Ach ja. 'Mine, ich – äh – ich wo- wollte dich fra- fragen, ob du und ich?"Damit machte er eine Handbewegung, die anscheinend zeigen sollte was er meinte.  
  
Hermine verstand was er meinte, doch sie wartete, dass Ron es sagen würde. Er rang hilfesuchend nach Wörtern.  
  
„Weißt du nicht was ich meine?"Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und Harry musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen.  
  
„Na schön. Würdestdumitmirheuteabendnachhogsmeadeausgehen?"Ron sprach es so schnell aus, dass keiner ihn verstanden hatte.  
  
„Ron, ich hab nichts verstanden. Könntest du es bitte wiederholen?"Hermine saß kichernd neben ihm und schaute ihn aufmunternd an.  
  
„O- Oh. Ja, ja. Puh! Also: Würdest du mit mir heute Abend nach Hogsmeade ausgehen?"Ron wurde rot und schaute auf seinen halbvollen Teller.  
  
Hermine musste sich das Kichern verkneifen. „Natürlich würde ich gern! Endlich hast du's geschafft mich zu fragen! Hol mich um 8 im Gemeinschaftsraum ab."Sie umarmte Ron und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, was nichts Besonderes war, da sie es immer tat. Doch Ron wurde noch Röter und stocherte in seinem Essen rum.  
  
Harry der alles gesehen und gehört hatte, klopfte Ron auf die Schulter. „Sauber Mann, endlich! Und ich will ja die Idylle nicht stören, aber wir haben in 10 Minuten Zaubertränke und ich habe wirklich keine Lust bei Snape zu spät zukommen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten aß er das letzte Stück toast, stand auf und ging langsam Richtung Kerker.  
  
Hermine und Ron aßen auch noch schnell fertig und liefen Harry nach.  
  
„Nach da du es endlich geschafft hast, dass mich Ron zum Ausgehen frägt, würde ich gern wissen, was du mit Malfoy vorhast und ob wird dir nicht helfen könnten?"  
  
Ron nickte und legte Hermine vorsichtig seinen Arm um die Hüfte. Und sie lies ihn Gewähren. Harry lächelte, als er das sah. _Wird auf langsam Zeit, dass er sie ausfrägt. Ich weiß ja gar nicht mehr, wie lange er mich schon damit nervt, dass er in Hermine verliebt ist. Na ja. vielleicht läuft ja noch heute Abend was zwischen ihnen_. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er noch mehr grinsen.  
  
„Harry was ist?"Ron sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
„Nichts weiter. Und nein, ich habe noch keinen blassen Schimmer was ich wegen Malfoy unternehmen soll."Sie waren mittlerweile an der Kerkertür zum Zaubertrankunterricht angekommen.  
  
„Was willst du den unternehmen, Potter? Willst du mich überfallen oder was?"Malfoy stand genau hinter dem Trio, und hatte anscheinend jedes Wort mitbekommen. Man konnte nicht genau erkennen, ob er sauer oder sogar geschmeichelt war. Doch sah er Harry in die Augen.  
  
_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er grüne Augen hat. Was denkst du da? Nichts, nur dass er ganz gut ausschaut, mit so einem engen Shirt und so einer Hose. Hör auf damit!_ Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er Harry anstarrte. Dieser zog nur eine Braue hoch und grinste Malfoy hämisch an.  
  
„Sag mal, Malfoy. Hab ich Dreck auf der Nase? Oder kannst du deine Augen nicht von mir nehmen?"Wieder wurden Dracos Wangen rot. „Das träumst **du** doch nur. Du Schwuchtel!"  
  
Harry war nicht im geringsten Beleidigt. „Wie du meinst Malfoy. Wenigstens steh ich dazu und hab keine Scheinfreundin, wie du Malfoy!"  
  
Draco kam nicht zum Antworten, da Professor Snape die Kerkertür aufgemacht hatte und jetzt die Schüler hineinströmten. „Das wirst du mir büßen!" Zischte er als er an Harry vorbei ging und sich auf seinen Stammplatz in der ersten Reihe setzte.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Siebtklässler! Wie Sie wissen, ist das Ihr letztes Schuljahr und ich verlange, dass Sie weiterhin mit höchster Disziplin arbeiten, da die Zaubertranknote einer der wichtigsten ist! Nun, wie Sie auch wissen, müssen Sie sich noch einige andere Fächer dazu aussuchen. Da Sie bereits einige Fächer abgewählt haben, haben Sie so zu sagen einige Freistunden, die keineswegs frei bleiben. Für die, die sich bereits entschieden haben ein Auror zu werden, empfehle ich Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke und Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Das erste wird von mir persönlich unterrichtet das zweite von Professor Black."  
  
Ein raunen ging durch die Klasse. Jeder wusste natürlich von Sirius Black, und dass er ein Mörder war. Doch letztes Jahr wurde er von allen Schulden befreit und hatte sein Vermögen wiederbekommen. Er war nun wieder in die Zaubererwelt integriert worden und genoss das Leben. Jetzt war er ein der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ,das zweite Jahr in Folge, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.  
  
„Ruhe!", donnerte Snape, „alle die das werden wollen gehen bitte zu ihrer jeweiligen Hauslehrern und lassen sich einschreiben. Ich will bis morgen alle wissen, die Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke wählen, um den Stundenplan zu erstellen. Und jetzt fangen Sie mit dem Trank an, der an der Tafel steht. Es ist ein Trank, der anzeigt ob jemand schwanger ist oder nicht. Ich denke, dass ich ganz offen bei Ihnen sein kann und jeder weiß, wie das Schwangerwerden vor sich geht."  
  
Jeder musste sich zurück halten um nicht laut aufzulachen. Leider gelang es Ron nicht so gut wie den anderen und musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten.  
  
„Mr. Weasley. Für dieses alberne Gekicher 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie werden mir mal dankbar sein, dass ich Ihnen gezeigt habe, wie der Trank funktioniert. Des weiteren werden sie in Paaren arbeiten. Nein Mr. Weasley, die Paare erstelle ich."Snape hatte anscheinend gesehen, wie Ron langsam zu Hermine rutschte.  
  
„Die Paare, Granger und Parkinson, Weasley und Goyle, Longbottom und Crabbe, Malfoy und Potter ..."Harry packte sein Zeug zusammen, schaute Hermine und Ron mitleidig an zwinkerte und ging zu Malfoy in die erste Reihe.  
  
„Na Malfoy, alles senkrecht?"Wieder mal wurden Dracos Wangen Rot. „Sicher, sicher. Geh und hol die Zutaten wenn du schon stehst."Harry sah Malfoy kurz an, zuckte mit den Achseln und ging langsam, der Blicke Malfoys bewusst, zum Schrank und holte alle Zutaten die sie brauchten.  
  
_Schaut der gut aus, wenn er so mit dem Hintern wackelt! OMG, wo kam das denn her? Es lässt sich aber nicht leugnen. ER sieht schon verdammt gut aus!_ Draco spürte wie seine Hose immer enger wurde.  
  
Harry kehrte schließlich zurück und legte alles auf den Tisch.  
  
„Möge das Spiel beginnen."Und Harry fing an, den Trank zu brauen. Glücklicherweise, hielt Malfoy seinen Mund und beide arbeiteten so, als wären sie ein lang eingespieltes Paar. Harry musste immer wieder zu dem blonden Jungen schauen und sich fragen, ob Draco wusste wie er fühlte.  
  
Als er wieder mal hochschaute, sah er dass Draco ganz schnell seinen Kopf wegdrehte und sich wieder dem Trank widmete. _Was sollte denn das? Gefall ich ihm doch?_  
  
Am Ende der Stunde, hatte es Neville wieder geschafft seinen Kessel zu schmelzen und damit 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor einzuheimsen.  
  
Draco füllte eine Phiole mit dem Trank und stellte sie auf Snape's Tisch, dieser nickte und sprach leise mit Draco. Dieser grinste dann und ging aus dem Kerker raus. Er hatte es Harry überlassen den Kessel zu putzen. Als er fertig war, läutete es und Harry stürmte aus dem Kerker.  
  
„Harry, und wie isses gelaufen?"Ron hielt sich den Arm, der leicht verbrüht war.  
  
„Passt schon. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Ich weiß nicht ob ich darauf stolz sein soll oder nicht. Na ja, auch egal. Aber was hast du mit deinem Arm gemacht?"  
  
„Das war Goyle. Ich schwörs dir, so hohl kann doch keiner sein! Er hat doch tatsächlich den Trank zum kochen bebracht, obwohl man das nicht soll! So ein Arsch!"  
  
Mittlerweile war auch Hermine aus dem Kerker gekommen und hatte das Gespräch gehört.  
  
„Ron, du musst in den Krankenflügel. Sonst wird das nichts, mit unserem Date heute Abend. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Sirius sicher verstehen wird. Oder Harry?"  
  
„Ja sicher, ich sag ihm, dass ihr im Krankenflügel seit. Verlauft euch bloß nicht!"Harry grinste die beiden an, die ein geschocktes Gesicht aufsetzten.  
  
Hermine legte einen Arm um Ron und führte ihn zu Madame Pompfrey.  
  
„Dann mal los. Sirius ich komme."


	2. Gespräche

(2/?)  
  
**Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung II**  
  
_„Dann mal los. Sirius ich komme."_  
  
Und Harry lief los. Gerade als er die Tür zur Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste öffnen wollte, wurde er von einer starken Hand zurückgehalten und umgedreht. Harry keuchte vor Überraschung auf. Wieder diese grauen, eisigen Augen.  
  
„Um zur meiner Drohung zurück zukommen. Du weißt nicht wo und du weißt nicht wann. Also sei auf der Hut!"Draco ließ einen sehr erstaunten Harry los und stolzierte in Richtung Kräuterkunde davon.  
  
_So was ist mir ja noch nie passiert. Was er damit wohl meint? ‚Du weißt nicht wo und du weißt nicht wann.' Da ist doch was hinter dem Busch? Aber diese Augen! Darin könnte ich so richtig versinken! Langsam ist es an der Zeit, dass ich mir überlege, wie ich ihm meine Gefühle beibringe. Egal was er dann macht. Die ganze Schule weiß ja eigentlich, dass ich schwul bin.  
_  
Harry realisierte, dass er bereits 5 Minuten zu spät war. Er klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. „Entschuldigung Professor Black. Ich wurde von jemanden aufgehalten. Des weiteren soll ich Ihnen von Hermine und Ron ausrichten, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel befinden, da Ron einen kleinen Unfall in Zaubertränke hatte."  
  
Er grinste Sirius an. „Nun, Mr. Potter. Da Sie einen triftigen Grund hatten, sich zu verspäten, werde ich Gryffindor keine Punkte abziehen. Setzen Sie sich jetzt bitte hin und folgen Sie dem Unterricht."Er zwinkerte Harry zu und begann mit dem Unterricht.  
  
Diese Stunde stand die Wiederholung einiger Zaubersprüche und der Theorie auf dem Stundenplan. Harry hatte erfolgreich gegen Voldemort gekämpft und so lies ihn Sirius in Ruhe.  
  
Damit hatte er Zeit, seinen Gedanken nach zu gehen.  
  
_Soll ich jetzt auf mich besonders aufpassen oder was? Egal. Wie gern würde ich ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe! Wenigstens haben die Streiterein so weit aufgehört. Nur noch ein bisschen necken. ‚Was sich liebt, das neckt sich.' Kann es nicht sein, dass er mich doch mag? Bei Ron und Hermine war es ja genau so. Jetzt haben sie ein Date. Vielleicht ist an dem Sprichwort doch mehr dran? Aber bevor ich etwas mache, warte ich erst mal ab, was Malfoy mit mir vor hat.  
_  
Um sich herum, bemerkte Harry, dass die Klasse schon gegangen war, und dass ihn Sirius mit einem Lächeln ansah. Es war die letzte Stunde für die Siebtklässler des Tages, da ja der Stundenplan noch nicht fertig war.  
  
„Na Harry, über was grübelst du so nach? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?" Sirius wusste von Harrys ‚Problem'. Harry hatte sich Sirius zu erst anvertraut. Und dieser zeigte sehr viel Verständnis. Schließlich war er mit Remus Lupin zusammen, und das schon ewig.  
  
„Weißt du Sirius, Draco hat mir gerade gedroht. Und ich überlege gerade ob ich mich wirklich schützen sollte. Ich mein, seine Eltern waren Spione für den Orden und doch hat ihm Lucius etwas von der schwarzen Magie beigebracht. Außerdem kann ich an nichts mehr anderes denken, als an diese wunderschönen grauen Augen."  
  
Sirius lächelte Harry verschmitzt an, als er sah, wie Harry langsam den Kontakt zur Realität verlor. _Den hat's ja sauber erwischt. Vielleicht kann ich ihm ja wirklich helfen.  
_  
„Um zu der Drohung zurück zukehren. Draco wird dir wahrscheinlich keinen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen. Alle sagen, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Rabenvater ist. Doch das stimmt nicht. Er hat zwar Draco etwas von der schwarzen Magie gezeigt, doch hat er sie nie an ihm ausprobiert. Außerdem ist Lucius ein liebender Vater. Ich kenn ihn ja."  
  
„Meinst du?"Harry klang nicht besonders überzeugt.  
  
„Ja, das mein ich. Und zu deinem zweiten Problem. Draco hasst dich nicht. Das hat mir Severus verraten. Er ist Dracos Pate und so was wie ein Ersatzvater, wenn Lucius nicht da ist. Aber jetzt ist Schluss. Stimmt es, dass Ron Hermine endlich um ein Date geben hat? War ja an der Zeit!"  
  
Harry grinste. „Ja, das stimmt. Er hat sie heute beim Frühstück gefragt. Ich gön's den beiden so sehr! Ron lag mir ja schließlich, wie lang denn? Etwa 2 Jahre, in den Ohren, wie toll er Hermine findet, aber gefragt hat er sie nie. Hermine auf der anderen Seite hat mir nur einmal gesagt, dass sie Ron toll findet. Doch die ganzen Blicke und so weiter. Nicht zum Aushalten. Da hab ich beschlossen, die beiden zu verkuppeln. Das ist mir ja gut gelungen."  
  
„Harry, ich bin stolz auf dich. Jetzt muss ich aber zu Remus. Dem war am Morgen so schlecht. Hoffentlich ist er nicht krank."Er packte sein Zeug zusammen und gemeinsam verließen sie das Klassenzimmer.  
  
„Sag Remus einen schönen Gruß und gute Besserung!"Harry winkte zum Abschied und ging zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
Als er oben angekommen war und seine Schulsachen in seinem Schreibtisch verstaut hatte, merkte er, dass Ron und Hermine noch nicht da waren.  
  
_Ein Grund mehr, auf die Karte des Rumtreibers zu schauen._ Damit holte er die Karte aus dem Geheimfach in seinem Schrank und tippte sie mit seinem Zauberstab an. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich nichts gutes vorhabe." [1]Langsam zeigte das Pergament die Umrisse von Hogwarts und allen sämtlichen Zugängen.  
  
Harry suchte nach zwei Punkten, dem von Ron und dem von Hermine. Es dauerte nicht lange, als er zwei Punkte im Astronomieturm sah. Tatsächlich. Es waren die Punkte von Ron und Hermine. Doch irgendwie schienen sie aufeinander zu liegen. Harry konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, was sie im Astronomieturm machten. Anscheinend war Rons Arm wieder kerngesund und Hermine wollte sich ‚anschauen' ob Madame Pomfrey alles richtig gemacht hatte.  
  
Dann suchte er nach Sirius und Remus. Deren zwei Punkte bewegten sich in Richtung Krankenflügel. „Was ist denn los? Warum gehen die zwei in den Krankenflügel? Hoffentlich ist es nichts ernstes!"Damit tippte Harry wieder auf die Karte („Missetat begangen.") und eilte runter in den Korridor, der zum Krankenflügel führte.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Draco saß mit Blaise auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin.  
  
„Blaise?"Draco wusste langsam nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Ständig hatte er diese grünen Augen vor sich und er war verwirrt. Blaise war der einzige mit dem Draco offen reden konnte. Mit Crabbe und Goyle konnte er nicht reden, da sie ein Hirn hatten, so groß wie eine Erbse. Und mit Pansy, seiner ‚Freundin' konnte er auch nicht reden, da sie ihn mit ihrem ekligen Mund abknutschen würde, und ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen würde. Außerdem war sie das Plappermaul der Schule. Er war nur mit Pansy zusammen, weil diese Partnerschaft ihn interessanter für die Mädchen machte. Oder wenigstens dachte er das. Er hatte unzählige Affären, auch wenn er ‚fest' mit Pansy zusammen war.  
  
Außerdem war Blaise Dracos bester Freund.  
  
„Was ist Draco? Musst du an Potter denken?"Blaise war so etwas wie der Dr. Sommer in Slytherin und schwul.  
  
„Woher weißt du das?"Draco war entsetzt. Anscheinend hatte er verpasst, dass Blaise Gedanken lesen konnte.  
  
„Meinst du, ich habe die Blicke nicht bemerkt, die du ihm in Zaubertränke zugeworfen hast? Lass mich raten. Du bist dir deiner Gefühle nicht sicher und du weißt nicht, ob du noch für die ‚richtige' Seite tickst?"  
  
„Wow, Blaise. Kannst du Gedanken lesen? Aber du hast recht. Diese Augen gehen mir nicht aus dem Sinn. Außerdem hab ich ihm gedroht. Aber ich hab ihm keine Tipps gegeben um was für eine Drohung es sich handelt. Kannst du mir nicht irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Blaise stutzte. Ein Malfoy bat nie um Hilfe. Anscheinend ist er doch sehr verzweifelt. „Ist es so schlimm?"  
  
Draco nickte. „Ich kann an nichts mehr anderes denken! Ich werde langsam verrückt. In Kräuterkunde hab ich mich dabei erwischt, wie ich Potter _ausgezogen_ habe! Ich will ja nicht leugnen, dass die Vorstellung wundervoll war, aber so geht das nicht weiter! Ich bin doch nicht schwul!"  
  
Blaise schaute ihn schief an. „Draco, ich bin schwul. Soll ich mit dir einen Test machen? Es tut nicht weh. Ich geb dir einen Trank, dieser färbt dann deine Zunge blau oder rosa. Dieser Test ist 100 %ig glaubwürdig. Und du weißt ja für was die Farben stehen?"  
  
„Blaise, ich bin nicht so blöd wie ich aussehe. Schön ich mach den Test. Und wann?"Draco wollte sich sicher sein. Er musste wissen, auf welcher ‚Seite' er stand.  
  
„Wir können ihn gleich machen. Das Ergebnis wissen wir dann in der Früh. Ich geh und hol den Trank."Damit stand Blaise auf und lief in den Schlafsaal.  
  
Er kramte einwenig in seinem Schrank rum. Schließlich fand er eine kleine Flasche mit einem grünen Inhalt. Er nahm sie und lief wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Hier trink das. Dann wissen wir mehr."Blaise reichte Draco die Flasche. Er betrachtete sie skeptisch. 

„Blaise? Bist du dir sicher? Ich mein, gibt es keinen der schneller anzeigt ob man schwul ist oder nicht? Außerdem, woher weißt du, dass er sicher ist? Und ob er die Wahrheit sagt?"  
  
„Ich wusste, dass das kommt. 1. Nein, es gibt keinen schnelleren Test. 2. Ich weiß, dass er sicher ist, weil ich ihn selbst genommen habe und noch einige andere. Und außerdem hat mir das mein Arzt gegeben. Er ist fast so gut wie Snape im Brauen und ich habe vollstes Vertrauen zu ihm. Mein Vater würde mich nie betrügen!"  
  
Das hatte Draco überzeugt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Vater Arzt ist."Er öffnete die Flasche und brachte die Öffnung zu seinem Mund. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Trank eklig schmecken würde, doch zu seiner Überraschung schmeckte er nach Waldmeister.  
  
„Ja ich weiß, dass das keiner weiß. Ich erzähls auch nicht so rum. Schön alles austrinken."Draco trank alles aus.  
  
„Das schmeckt ja gut. Jetzt bin ich gespannt was da rauskommt. Irgendwie hab ich schiss! Wie soll ich damit umgehen wenn ich schwul bin? Alle werden mich auslachen! Ich bin doch der Sexgott! Blaise, wie hast du das nur geschafft?!"  
  
Blaise musste bei diesen bedenken grinsen. Er war in der gleichen Situation gewesen. Nur, dass er nicht der Sexgott von Slytherin gewesen war.  
  
„Ich bin einfach zu meinen Gefühlen gestanden. Und was siehst du? Alle haben mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin. Übrigens, du weißt ja dass Potter schwul ist oder?"Draco nickte, immer noch den Geschmack von Waldmeister auf seinen Lippen. „Alle haben es akzeptiert. Ok. Manche Mädchen waren enttäuscht, weil der bestaussehendste Junge, neben dir Draco, sich nur für Jungs interessierte. Doch es haben alle überlebt."  
  
Draco schien nicht besonders überzeugt.  
  
„Die Hälfte der Schulde steht auf mich, Blaise. Meinst du, die werden es überleben? Und was mach ich mit Pansy?"  
  
Nachdem er ihren Namen ausgesprochen hatte, schüttelte er sich.  
  
„Egal was rauskommt. Es kann ja unter uns bleiben. Ok? Schließlich bin ich ja kein Plappermaul wie Pansy."  
  
Er grinste Draco an. Anscheinend hatte er ihm ein wenig von der Angst genommen.  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf, und rein kam Pansy. Sie war ein wenig füllig und hatte ständig fettige Haare.  
  
„Draaaaco! Juhu! Wo ist denn mein Drache?"Sie lief auf Draco zu, der versucht hatte, unauffällig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen.  
  
„Hast du versucht, dich vor mir zu verstecken? Du Schlimmer! Was hattest du denn vor?"Sie hing jetzt an Dracos Hals. Er sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. jeder hatte anscheinend die Vorstellung mitbekommen. Und er merkte, wie im Flint dreckige Blicke zuwarf.  
  
„Lass mich los Pansy. Ich mach mit dir Schluss! Zwischen uns läuft doch gar nichts! Aber wieso mach ich das überhaupt? Ich hab doch niemanden erzählt, dass du meine Freundin bist. Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, dass du der ganzen Schule sagst, dass wir zusammen sind? Ich hab keine Gefühle für dich! Geh und such dir jemanden anderes, den du zu labbern kannst. Ich hab die Schnauze voll!"  
  
Pansy sah ihn an. „Aber Dray, Schatz. Was ist mit dir los?"Sie hatte schon feuchte Augen. Doch diesmal fiel Draco nicht darauf rein.  
  
„Eigentlich müsstest du dich bei mir entschuldigen!"Damit stapfte Draco in sein Zimmer. Blaise war vom Sofa aufgestanden und lief Draco hinterher. Pansy stand in der Mitte des Raumes und konnte nicht fassen was da gerade passiert war.  
  
„Können wir denn nicht Freunde bleiben, Draco-Schatz?!"Sie wollte gerade hinter Draco herrennen, doch sie wurde festgehalten.  
  
„Das überleg ich mich noch mal, Pansy!"Und Draco war weg. Als Pansy sich umdrehte um zu schauen wer sie da festgehalten hatte, wurde sie von Flint leidenschaftlich geküsst. Und Draco war vergessen.

* * *

Als Harry im Korridor angekommen war, sah er, wie Sirius Remus stütze.  
  
„Sirius, Remus! Was ist los?"Beide drehten sich um, sie brauchten nicht zu fragen, woher Harry wusste, dass sie unterwegs waren. Sie wusste, dass Harry ihre Karte benutzte.  
  
„Na ja."Remus wusste nicht wie er es erklären sollte. „Wie ich gehört habe, hat dir Sirius erzählt, dass mir am Morgen so schlecht war."  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
„Nun ja. Jetzt sind wir auf dem Weg zu Poppy, damit sie mal nachschaut, was mit mir los ist. Aber keine Sorge, jetzt geht es mir schon besser!"  
  
„Da bin ich aber froh! Darf ich ein Stück mitgehen?"Beide nickten und Harry gesellte sich zu dem Paar.  
  
„Ich hab gehört, dass Ron und Hermine heute Abend ein Date haben. Wie lange haben sie gleich noch mal gebraucht, um es zu merken, dass sie in einander verliebt sind?"Sirius hatte Remus schon alles erzählt. Beide waren stolz auf die Ron und Hermine, da beide fast so wie Geschwister für Harry waren.  
  
Harry grinste. „Ron brauchte ungefähr 2 Jahre. Bei Hermine weiß ich es nicht so genau. Da müsstet ihr schon Ginny fragen. Außerdem scheinen sich Ron und Hermine sehr nahe gekommen zu sein. Ich bin ja nur gespannt, ob sie schon im Gemeinschaftsraum sind, wenn ich zurück komme."  
  
Er zwinkerte Sirius und Remus zu und beide verstanden es sofort. _Der Astronomieturm. Wer hätte es gedacht? Das war doch in unserer Zeit auch schon populär.  
_  
Sie gingen eine Weile in Stille, und jeder in seine Gedanken vertieft.  
  
Schließlich fing Remus zum Reden an.  
  
„Und Harry. Weißt du schon was Malfoy vor hat?"Harry blieb geschockt stehen. Er hatte Remus nichts davon erzählt. Er sah zu Sirius, der entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
„Ist schon gut, Sirius. Ihr seit ja fast meine Eltern. Ich hab keine Ahnung was er vor hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es bald erfahren werde." Fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.  
  
Remus und Sirius atmeten erleichtert auf. Sie hatten erwartet, dass Harry einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen würde und ihnen für eine Zeitlang beleidigt sein würde.  
  
Mittlerweile waren sie am Krankenflügel angekommen.  
  
„So, ich lass euch beide alleine. Wer weiß, was Madame Pomfrey rauskriegt! Ich seh euch vielleicht beim Abendessen. Viel Glück."  
  
Harry umarmte beide und sie gingen traten in den Krankenflügel ein. „Hallo Poppy ..."  
  
Harry drehte sich um, und lief zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors (das Passwort war ‚Mutiger Lümmel') und sah, dass Ron und Hermine auf der Coach saßen und sich unterhielten. Er merkte, dass beide viel näher nebeneinander saßen, als sie es sonst taten.  
  
_Hm. Sollte ich sie fragen? Aber dann könnten sie mich vielleicht killen. Na ja. Einen Versuch ist es wert._  
  
„Und alles glatt gelaufen?"Ron und Hermine sprangen regelrecht von der Coach auf.  
  
„Mann, Harry! Wie konntest du uns nur so erschrecken? Und wenn dus wissen musst. Ja, es ist alles glatt gelaufen! Au! Was ist 'Mine?"  
  
Harry musste grinsen. „Ihr braucht mir nichts zu erzählen. Schließlich seit ihr zwei fast erwachsene Menschen, die für sich selbst verantwortlich sein können. Und außerdem hab ich auf die Karte des Rumtreibers geschaut. Dann war mit alles klar."  
  
Das frisch verliebte Paar wurde rot.  
  
„Kein Grund rot zu werden. Ich bin doch euer bester Freund und ich erzähls keinem weiter! Versprochen!"  
  
Ron und Hermine atmeten erleichtert auf und Hermine legte ihren Kopf in Rons Schoß. _Ist das süß! Sie schauen aus, als ob sie schon eine Ewigkeit zusammen wären!_ „Wisst ihr schon was ihr heute Abend macht?"Sie schüttelten den Kopf.  
  
„Na ja. Ich muss euch was erzählen."Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und Harry begann von Malfoys Drohung und Sirius' und Remus' gang in den Krankenflügel zu erzählen.  
  
„Vielleicht ist Remus schwanger?"Hermine sah beide Jungen ernst an. Harry sah Hermine ungläubig an. „Harry, in der Zaubererwelt ist es nicht ungewöhnlich wenn zwei Männer zusammen sind und wenn einer schwanger wird."Ron nickte.  
  
„Das ist nicht euer ernst?"Harry wurde blass. Davon hatte er noch nie gehört. Doch Hermine hatte den Blick ‚Wenn-du-es-mir-nich-glaubst-dann-geh- in-die-Biblothek-und-les-es-nach' aufgesetzt und Harry glaubte ihr. Zumal Ron eifrig nickte. Er stammte ja aus einer Zaubererfamilie.  
  
„Dann werde ich mal mit den beiden ein Wörtchen reden müssen. Und zwar nach dem Abendessen."

* * *

[1] Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie das genau funktioniert. Außerdem war ich zu faul um nach zu schauen. Bitte nehmts mir nicht übel ...

So ich hoffe das gefällt euch, wie mir!  
  
Vielen Dank, an die 5 Reviewer

ju - san, **Ashumaniel**, Dray, **Lea**, sweetkitty04

dickes Knuddel an alle! Ich hab euch lüb!


	3. Die Wahl

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts. J. K. Rowling schreibt wundervolle Bücher und verdient jede Menge Geld. Ich tu nur so, als ob ich es täte.  
  
(3/?)  
  
**Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung III**  
  
_'Dann werde ich mal mit den beiden ein Wörtchen reden müssen. Und zwar nach dem Abendessen.'  
_  
Sie unterhielten sich noch ein Weilchen und schließlich war es Zeit, in die Große Halle zu gehen.  
  
Das Trio betrat die Halle und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Sobald sie saßen, füllten sich ihre Teller und sie begannen zu essen. Aus alter Gewohnheit ließ Harry seinen Blick über den Slytherin-Tisch huschen. Malfoy war nicht da. Genauso wie Zabini und Parkinson. _‚Wieso sind die denn nicht da? Hör auf dir sorgen um sie zu machen!'_ Dann ließ Harry seinen Blick zum Lehrertisch gleiten. Sirius und Remus waren inzwischen wieder aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen, und schienen fabelhafter Laune zu sein. _‚Vielleicht stimmt es ja doch, was Hermine gesagt hat?'  
_  
Als hätte Hermine seinen Gedanken lesen können, blickte sie von ihrem Essen auf.  
  
„Was ist los Harry? Du isst ja gar nichts!" Sie machte sich immer Sorgen um Harry.  
  
„Nichts, nichts. Nur, Malfoy ist nicht da. Genauso wie seine Clique. Und: Sirius und Remus scheinen besonders guter Laune zu sein. Auf jeden Fall werde ich mal mit ihnen reden. Also, es ist nichts weiter."  
  
„Wie du meinst Harry. Ron? Du weißt noch, dass unser Date heute Abend ist?"  
  
Ron wurde rot. „Natürlich. Um acht im Gemeinschaftsraum. So vergesslich bin ich auch wieder nicht, 'Mine. Was machen wir eigentlich bis dahin?"  
  
„Ich bin dafür, dass wir erst mal zu Ende essen. Und ich muss sowieso noch zu McGonagall, mich für Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunkel Künste anzumelden. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich Auror werden will. Tja, leider muss ich in Kauf nehmen, dass ich Snape noch mehr sehen werde, als mir lieb ist."  
  
Ron und Hermine konnten Harry nur allzugut verstehen. Schließlich wussten sie, dass Snape Harry mit Haut und Haaren hasste. Auf einmal kam Harry ein Gedanke.  
  
„Kann es sein, dass sich Sirius mit Snape gut versteht?"  
  
Ron schaute in ungläubig an.  
  
„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst? Die verstehen sich auf keinen Fall gut!"  
  
„Ron! Wieso nicht? Schließlich haben sie im Krieg miteinander gekämpft. Vielleicht vertragen sie sich jetzt?" Hermine wusste anscheinend auf alles eine Antwort.  
  
„Na ja, das werde ich ihn heute auch noch fragen." Damit stand er endgültig auf.  
  
„Ich geh jetzt zu McGonagall. Wünscht mir Glück!"  
  
Sie wünschten ihm Glück, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, was Harry damit meinte. Insgeheim träumte er, dass Draco sich auch anmelden würde. _‚Ja, dass wär cool! Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass sich viele dafür entschieden haben, ein Auror zu werden.'  
_  
Damit ging er zur Marmortreppe und hinauf in den 2. Stock, wo das Büro von Professor McGonagall war. Gott sei Dank, gab es keine Warteschlange. _‚Alle anderen waren entweder schon da, oder sie gehen erst noch. Ich frage mich, ob Hermine oder Ron schon waren.'  
_  
Er ging auf die Tür zu und klopfte. Als er ein leises „Herein!" hörte, machte er die Tür auf und trat ein. Professor McGonagall saß hinter ihrem großen Schreibtisch und las ein Buch.  
  
„Ah, Potter. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Sind Sie wegen Ihrer Zusatzstunden da? Wenn ja, dann treten Sie doch nächer. Wenn nicht, hoffe ich, dass Sie einen guten Grund haben, mich bei meiner Lektüre zu stören."  
  
McGonagall schaute von ihrem dicken Buch auf, legte es beiseite und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. Sie hatte einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Nun?"  
  
„Ehm, ich bin wegen der Zusatzstunden hier." Als Harry diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr Gesicht sanfter.  
  
„Dann setzten Sie sich mal hin, Mr. Potter, und sagen Sie mir, wo Sie sich gern anmelden würden."  
  
Harry trat näher. Professor McGonagall machte eine Handbewegung, die ihm sagte, er solle sich setzen. Er ließ sich auf einem großen Stuhl, gegenüber des Schreibtisches nieder. Er grübelte, an welcher Stelle er am besten anfangen sollte. Sie hatten schon mal darüber im 5. Schuljahr gesprochen, doch da wurden sie ständig von Professor Umbridge unterbrochen.  
  
Professor McGonagall schien seine Gedanken erraten zu können. Zweifelsohne, hatte Hermine bei ihr Nachhilfeunterricht genommen.  
  
„Wie Sie sehen können, Mr. Potter, befindet sich keine dritte Person in diesem Raum. Das letzte Mal wurden wir in unserem Gespräch ständig unterbrochen. Dies wird dieses Mal auf keinen Fall passieren. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wollten sie ein Auror werden?"  
  
Harry nickte. „Ja, das stimmt. Und ich will es immer noch werden. Professor Snape sagte, wir müssen uns heute noch anmelden. Er sagte auch, dass die, die ein Auror werden wollen, bei ihm Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene nehmen müssen genauso wie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene. Stimmt das?"  
  
„Ja, Potter. Er hat aber nicht erwähnt, dass Sie ein weiteres Fach abwählen müssen? Das ist nur bei denen so, die Auroren werden wollen. Sie haben zusätzlich noch Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene, dass von meiner Wenigkeit und Professor Dumbledore, unterrichtet wird."  
  
Harry blickte auf. Professor Dumbledore gibt Unterricht? Es war ein Grund mehr, sich dafür eintragen zu lassen.  
  
„Nun, letztes Jahr habe ich schon Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberrei abgewählt. Ich hatte schon irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich weiterhin Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke brauchen würde."  
  
Professor McGonagall schaute ihn durch ihre eckigen Brillengläser an.  
  
„Das kann ich nur bestätigen. Sie werden weiterhin normal unterrichtet werden. Die Zusatzstunden finden in der Zeit statt, in der Sie normalerweise Ihre abgewählten Fächer hätten. Jetzt muss ich Sie noch bitten, ein weiteres Fach abzuwählen."  
  
Sie hielt ihm eine Liste mit Fächern hin, die er noch hatte. Da er die drei Grundfächer weiterhin behalten musste, wählte er, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.  
  
„Gut, Mr. Potter, Sie werden Ihren Stundenplan morgen in der Früh bekommen. Ich werde Hagrid sofort eine Eule schreiben, dass Sie seinen Unterricht nicht mehr besuchen werden. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen," setzte sie hinzu, als sie Harry Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, „er wird es verstehen. Und nun muss ich Sie bitten zu gehen. Es wird sich schon eine lange Schlange gebildet haben."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und verließ das Büro. Und tatsächlich hatte sich eine lange Schlange gebildet. Hermine und Ron saßen auch da.  
  
„Und Harry? Was hast du alles genommen?" Ron war völlig aufgeregt, da er nicht wusste was er nehmen sollte.  
  
„Ich habe Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene genommen."  
  
Als Ron das hörte fiel er fast vom Stuhl. „Bist du verrückt? Noch mehr Stunden mit Snape?!"  
  
„Ich weiß,"und Harry krazte sich am Kopf, „hoffentlich beißt er mir nicht den Kopf ab."  
  
Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er sah gerade noch, wie Ron Hermine einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.  
  
Plötzlich kamen ihm Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung. _‚Hätte ich nicht noch Zaubersprüche für Fortgeschrittene nehmen sollen? Aber McGonagall hätte bestimmt noch etwas gesagt. Also hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen! Ich frag mich nur, wann Malfoy seine Drohung war macht ...'  
_  
Wenn er auch nur an den Namen des hübschen Slytherin-Jungen dachte, fühlte er jede Menge Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch.  
  
_‚Egal, was es auch ist. Es wird bestimmt erniedrigend sein.'_

* * *

Draco stürzte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Endlich hatte er Pansy los. Er hatte Erfolgreich mit ihr Schluss gemacht. _‚Hoffentlich wird sie sich auch daran halten!'  
_  
Er stand mittlerweile vor dem Eingang zu seinem Zimmer. Da er Schulsprecher war, hatter ein eingens. Er sprach das Passwort ("Der Slytheringott kommt!") und trat ein.  
  
Wenn man in das Zimmer eintrat sah man zu allererst das große Himmelbett, welches auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers auf einer Art Podest stand. Es war in den typischen Farben der Slytherins, Grün und Silber, gestaltet. Die Bezüge waren, dem Malfoy-Status entsprechend, aus reinster Seide und aus Satin.  
  
Desweiteren war der Boden, nicht wie im Gemeischaftssaal, mit Teppichen belegt. In der Ecke prasselte im Ofen ein Feuer und davor stand eine rießige, grüne Coach.  
  
Draco ging zum Bett und legte sich darauf. _‚Ich hab Angst! Was ist, wenn ich Schwul bin? Was denken dann die anderen von mir? Ich bin doch so etwas wie der Sexgott schlecht hin! Dann werde ich auch noch meinen guten Ruf als Liebhaber los! Wieso muss ich eigentlich an Potter's Augen denken?'  
_  
Frustriert ließ er sich zurück fallen. Es war in der Tat eine Verzwickte Situation. Doch Blaise hatte ihm ja angeboten, alles geheim zu halten. Er konnte ihm vertrauen. Wenn es auch die einzigste Person war.  
  
Wenn jemand jetzt Draco gesehen hätte, hätte sich gefragt, wer das ist, der auf dem Bett lag und irgendwie nicht zurecht kam, sich selbst zu akzeptieren, wie er nun mal war.  
  
Draco war nicht ganz davon überzeugt gewesen, was Blaise ihm gesagt hatte. _‚Ich bin einfach zu meinen Gefühlen gestanden.'_ So einfach wird's wohl auch nicht gewesen sein. Doch alle haben ihn, wie er sagt, akzeptiert. Vielleicht würden sie es auch mit Draco machen?  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken, wurde es Draco ein wenig leichter ums Herz.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gegrübelt hatte, doch auf einmal hörte er, dass jemand an der Tür klopfte. Und das nicht gerade leise. Er überlegte, wie er bei diesem krach so lange überlegen konnte.  
  
„Mensch, Draco! Mach endlich die verdammte Tür auf!"Es war Blaise. Anscheinend war er Draco gefolgt.  
  
„Ja ja. Ich komm ja schon."  
  
Draco setzte sich auf und schlurfte zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, starrte ihn Blaise an.  
  
„Was ist? Hab ich Dreck auf der Nase?"Es waren die gleichen Worte, die Harry bei ihm benutzt hatte.  
  
„Nein, du hast nichts auf der Nase. Aber du hast anscheinend wieder zu viel nachgedacht. Du hast wieder mal den komischen Gesichtsausdruch aufgelegt. Ich wollte dir eingentlich nur sagen, dass Pansy anscheinend einen neuen Freund hat. Falls es dich aufmuntert, es ist Flint. Und ich wollte fragen, ob du schon bei Snape warst?"  
  
Draco schaute Blaise an. Wieder mal hatte er das Gefühl, nichts vor ihm verstecken zu können.  
  
„Ja, ich hab wieder mal nachgedacht und ja, ich war schon bei Snape. Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du es keinem erzählst, dann sag ich dir, für was ich mich angemeldet habe."  
  
Blaise nickte und Draco ließ ihn in sein Zimmer eintreten. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf die Coach vor dem Feuer.  
  
„Nun, was hast du genommen?"Blaise sah Draco mit erwartenden Augen an.  
  
„Schwör erst!" Blaise legte sich die Hand aufs Herz und sprach feierlich. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich keinem von unserem Gespräch im Gemeischaftsraum und in Dracos Zimmer erzähle."  
  
Draco sah Blaise verwirrt an.  
  
„Ich hab dir doch garnicht gesagt, dass du schwören sollst, dass du niemandem etwas sagst, über was wir ihm Gemeinschaftsraum gesprochen haben."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich will, dass du mir endlich ganz vertraust."Draco sah ihn an und lächelte.  
  
„Willst dus wirklich wissen?"Blaise nickte. „Gut, ich hab mich für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke für Fortgeschritene angemeldet."  
  
Blaise grinnste. „Du willst tatsächlich ein Auror werden? Das hätt ich nicht vom Sohn des größten Totessers auf der ganzen Welt, erwartet. Aber das ist cool! Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"  
  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht so bin wie mein Vater! Ich hab mich schon lang dazu entschieden, egal was passiert, auf die Seite des Guten zu wächseln. Deshalb will ich Auror werden."  
  
„Gibt es da keinen Bonus?"Blaise zwinkerte Draco zu.  
  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Warum?"Er schaute Blaise fragend an.  
  
„Also, ich hab da was gehört. Potter soll angeblich die gleichen Fächer genommen haben. Aber kein einziger mehr. Anscheinend deswegen, weil Snape den Unterricht für Zaubertränke gibt."  
  
„Potter geht da auch hin?"Draco spürte wie sich sein Magen zusammen zog. Er musste jede Woche, 6 Stunden, allein mit Potter verbringen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
  
_‚Und ich weiß noch nicht mal, was der Trank sagt.'  
_  
„Kopf hoch, Draco. Er wird dich schon nicht beißen. Und ich geh mich jetzt auch anmelden. Ich lass mich mal von Snape beraten. Das letzte mal, war ja ein richtiges Chaos, weil die Umbridge so gestört hat. Mann sieht sich!"  
  
Blaise stand auf und gingn zur Tür.  
  
„Ciao Blaise und viel Glück!"  
  
Er ging zu Tür hinaus und sie schloss sich mit einem lauten „Klack".  
  
‚Endlich wieder allein. Jetzt kann ich wieder in aller Ruhe nachdenken.'  
  
Er musste sich ja auch noch überlegen, wie er Harry ärgern konnte.  
  
_‚Da hätten wir mal die Heuler. Entweder ich schreibe sie mit Liebesromanen voll oder ich beschimpfe in bis zum geht-nicht-mehr. Aber wäre das nicht zu offensichtlich, dass die Heuler von mir sind? Oder ich gebe ihm so ein Pergament, natürlich ohne dass er es weiß, mit dem ich ihn nerven kann. Vielleicht wär das ja was?'  
_

Er ging wieder zurück zum Bett, legte sich wieder darauf und begann weiter nachzudenken. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass es Mittagessen gab. Aber schließlich brauchte er etwas Zeit für sich allein und das Abendessen würde auch noch kommen.

Nach dem er eine Weile nachgedacht hatte, beschloss er, in sein Bad zu gehen, um zu schauen, ob der Trank schon gewirkt hatte. Insgeheim wusste er, dass die Wirkung erst morgen Früh eintreten würde, aber ein Blick konnte ja nicht Schaden.

Also stand er auf, und ging ins Bad. Er stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel und zeige seinem Spiegelbild die Zunge.

Sie hatte eine undefinierbare Farbe zwischen Blau und Rosa. Wobei das Blaue vorherrschte. _'Na toll, so wies aussieht bin ich schwul! Vielleicht ändert sich ja noch die Farbe?'_ Er zog die Zunge zurück und ging zurück in das Zimmer und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Er wollte wieder nachdenken. Und zwar so lange, bis es Abendessen gab.

* * *

So, das war das 3. Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich hoffe auf ein paar mehr Reviews. Ich danke den neuen 7 Reviewern:

**sweetkitty04**, Lea, **Momo-chan21989**, Ashumaniel, **LillyAmalia**, TatjanaMaus64, **Moin**, Dray


	4. Bekenntnis

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts. J. K. R. schreibt Harry Potter und ich tu bloß so, als ob ich besser wär.  
  
(4/?)  
  
**Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung IV**  
  
_Und zwar so lange, bis es Abendessen gab._  
  
Er sah zur Decke empor. „Hm. Mir kommt da gerade was. Ich hab da mal ein Buch gelesen. _‚1000 Möglichkeiten ihren Feind zu ärgern'_ Ich hab das doch noch hier irgendwo. Aber bloß wo? Und ich fange langsam an, verrückt zu werden. Ich rede mit mir selbst!"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd stand Draco von seinem Bett auf und lief durch das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach dem Buch. Schließlich kam er auf die Idee, in seinem Schrank nachzuschauen.  
  
Und dort lag es. Groß, alt und sehr staubig. _‚Wie lange liegt es schon hier?'_ Anscheinend hatte er vergessen, das Buch wieder abzugeben. Madame Pirce (A/N: heißt die so?) würde bestimmt sauer werden. _‚Auch egal._' Draco nahm das Buch und setzte sich auf die Couch.  
  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen."Er begann zu lesen. Die ersten Hundert Möglichkeiten las er noch alle sorgfältig durch (alles von Heulern bis zu Drachenkot), doch ab der Hundertersten Möglichkeit begann er zu blättern. Irgendwie gab es nichts, dass es nicht geben würde. Doch etwas passendes um Harry Potter zu erniedrigen war nicht dabei.  
  
Schließlich hatte Draco das Buch schon fast durch bis die letzte Möglichkeit ihm ins Auge sprang. _‚Wollten Sie nicht schon immer mal in die Gedanken eines anderen eindringen und sie bestimmen? Nun, mit diesem Spruch haben Sie die Möglichkeit dies zu tun. Dazu brauchen Sie ein kleines Stück der Person, in dessen Gedanken Sie eindringen wollen. Damit der Spruch auch gelingt müssen Sie nur noch Ihren Zauberstab mit einem gekonnten Wedel schwingen und diese Worte sagen: Thoughtoumi moires. Damit sind Sie so zu sagen in die Gedanken der anderen Person eingeloggt. Bitte beachten Sie, dass der Spruch nicht für Spionage oder ähnliche Zwecke benützt werden kann. Falls dies der Fall wäre, wird das Ministerium sofort benachrichtigt. Der Weg auf dem dies passieren wird, kann Ihnen ruhig verborgen bleiben! Wir wünschen Ihnen alles Gute!'  
_  
Draco wollte schon das Buch zurück legen, als er sah, wer es geschrieben hatte**. George & Fred Weasley** **Verlag** stand hinten drinnen.  
  
„Ich dachte, das Buch wär alt! Vielleicht hab ich's auch wo anders her als der Bücherei? Auch egal! Ich frag mich nur eins: Seit wann haben die Weasel- Zwillinge einen Verlag? Auch egal, aber diesen Spruch werde ich benützen. Das wird ein Spaß. Aber wie komm ich an Potter's Haar?"  
  
Draco legte das Buch zur Seite, stand auf und ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er stand wieder vor einer Aufgabe die nicht einfach war zu lösen.

* * *

Harry war auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und er dachte nach.  
  
_‚Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt gleich zu Sirius und Remus gehen? Ich muss mich noch für Morgen vorbereiten. Egal was ich für Fächer habe.'  
_  
Also drehte Harry wieder um und ging in Richtung Sirius' private Räume.  
  
Endlich an der Tür angekommen, klopfte er. Niemand antwortete. Harry klopfte noch mal. Diesmal legte er sein Ohr an die Tür.  
  
Drinnen konnte man ein leises Stöhnen wahrnehmen. Doch als er Remus „Ohhhh Siiiirius!"brüllen hörte, wusste Harry warum niemand aufmachte. Er musste grinsen.  
  
Er entschied sich, noch einmal zu klopfen, auf wenn die Tür einbrechen würde. _‚Ich weiß, ich werde sie bei etwas wichtigem störten. Aber ich muss dringend mit ihnen reden. Hernach weiß ich nicht, ob ich Zeit haben werde.'_  
  
Er war sich durchaus bewusst, was er gleich sehen würde. Doch was er sah, konnte er nicht glauben.  
  
Nach dem er geklopft hatte, hatte er ein grunzen von Sirius gehört. Anscheinend störte Harry doch bei etwas wichtigem.  
  
Sirius hatte die Tür nur in seinen Boxershorts geöffnet. Er wusste, dass niemand, außer Harry oder Professor Dumbledore zu ihm kamen.  
  
„Oh, Harry. Du weißt wie gerne ich dich sehe, aber du störst gerade." Sirius war immer noch außer Atem.  
  
„Entschuldige bitte. Aber ich muss mit euch zwei Typen dringend reden."  
  
Sirius ließ Harry nur widerwillig in seine Privaträume rein. Remus hatte sich inzwischen etwas übergezogen und man konnte deutlich spüren, wie viel Lust und Verlangen im Zimmer war.  
  
„Hi Harry. Du hast ein fabelhaftes Timing. Fast so wie dein Vater." Remus schaute Harry an und lächelte grimmig.  
  
„Soll das ein Kompliment sein, Remus? Oder nicht? Aber wie gesagt, ich muss mit euch sprechen."  
  
„Was ist Harry?" Sirius schaute alarmiert und wechselte Blicke mit Remus.  
  
„Es geht um den Besuch im Krankenflügel. Ich hab mit Hermine und Ron geredet und Hermine meinte, dass Remus schwanger sein könnte. Kann das sein?" Harry hatte das alles sehr schnell erzählt.  
  
„Uhm. Remus? Was meinst du?" Und als Remus nickte und lächelte vor Sirius fort. „Hermine ist eine unglaublich schlaue Hexe. Ein Kompliment an sie. Nun, weißt du Harry, wie wir zu Poppy gegangen sind, hat sie tatsächlich herausgefunden, dass Remus schwanger ist. Eigentlich wollten wir das gerade feiern." Sirius' Backen wurden ein wenig Rot.  
  
Harry schaute die beiden Zauberer ungläubig an.  
  
„Und ihr zwei wagt es noch, mir nichts zu sagen?! Mann! Ich bin ja so glücklich für euch! In welchem Monat bist du denn Remus?"  
  
Remus, der zuerst erschrocken geschaut hatte, grinste Harry an.  
  
„Ich bin jetzt in der achten Schwangerschaftswoche. Es wird wohl noch ein wenig dauern. Männerschwangerschaften dauern in der Regel ein oder zwei Monate länger wie die bei Frauen."  
  
Harry der sich zuerst gesetzt hatte, stand jetzt auf und ging auf Sirius zu und umarmte ihn. Dann auch Remus.  
  
Er lächelte und sagte: „Ich bin ja so stolz auf euch zwei!"  
  
Und wieder umarmte er seine beiden Paten.  
  
„Dann lass ich euch mal wieder allein." Harry zwinkerte und ging zur Tür. „Und Sirius? Sei vorsichtig!" Damit verließ Harry entgültig das Zimmer.  
  
Er konnte nicht mehr sehen, wie Sirius Tomatenrot wurde.  
  
_‚Die zwei haben vielleicht Glück. Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was Malfoy vor hat. Am besten, ich lasse wieder alles an mir abgleiten. Er weiß ja nicht, wie sehr er mir damit weh tut! Langsam muss ich ihm zeigen was ich für ihn empfinde. Auch wenn ich dadurch der Spot der Schule werde.'  
_  
Harry war mittlerweile am Portraitloch angekommen. Die fette Dame schaute ihn an. „Passwort?"„Slytherins sticken." Die fette Dame nickte und das Portrait ging auf.  
  
Harry wollte gerade in das Zimmer der Siebtklässler gehen, als ihm Ron entgegen kam.  
  
„Mensch Harry. Wo warst du denn? Es ist mittlerweile Zeit zum Abendessen zu gehen!"  
  
„Ich war bei Sirius und Remus. Rate mal was passiert ist?"  
  
Ron hatte es geschafft, Harry um zu drehen und wieder aus dem Portraitloch zu schieben.  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, Harry. Aber ich weiß, wenn wir nicht gleich unten sind, sind erstens unsere Plätze belegt und Hermine ist mir beleidigt."  
  
„Remus ist schwanger! Und Hermine ist dir bestimmt nicht beleidigt!"  
  
„Ach so, ich weiß es schon. Wir haben die beiden getroffen, als sie auf dem Weg in die Räume von Sirius waren. Bei der Gelegenheit hat uns Remus es erzählt. Die zwei haben vielleicht Glück!"  
  
Harry blieb stehen.  
  
„Ihr wusstet es eher wie ich? Toll, meine Patenonkel vertrauen mir anscheinend so wenig!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber du hast Recht. Die zwei haben wirklich Glück!"  
  
Damit wollten Harry und Ron um die letzte Ecke biegen, als Harry spürte wie ihn etwas am Kopf riss. Er wollte kurz aufschreien, sein Schrei war aber erstickt und klang mehr wie ein Keuchen.  
  
„Autsch! Was war denn das?"Er hielt sich am Hinterkopf fest und drehte sich um. Niemand war zu sehen.  
  
„Was ist Harry? Hoffentlich nicht wieder eine körperlose Stimme?"Ron kicherte über seinen eigenen Witz.  
  
„Nein, Ron. Es ist nichts. Nur Einbildung. Komm, Hermine wartet bestimmt schon auf uns."  
  
Damit stapfte er um die letzte Ecke und öffnete die großen Türen. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Hermine wartete in der Tat. Sie hatte ihre Plätze freigehalten und winkte wie verrückt.

* * *

Schließlich hatte Draco eine Idee. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und wandte einen Zauber an, der ihn für eine Weile unsichtbar machen würde.  
  
Es war schon Abendessenzeit und so stahl er sich aus seinem Zimmer. Er musste sich nur noch in der Nähe der großen Halle postieren und warten bis Harry vorbei kam.  
  
Draco hatte beschlossen Harry's Haare zu nehmen und dann den Zauber noch heute Abend zu vollenden.  
  
Kaum hatte sich Draco postiert kamen schon Harry und Ron um die Ecke.  
  
„Die zwei haben wirklich Glück!" Hörte er Harry sagen. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, ein Paar Haare von Harry's Kopf zu reißen. Er schlich sich an ihn ran und mit einem Ruck hatte er ein Büschel Haare in der Hand.  
  
„Autsch! Was war denn das?" Anscheinend hatte Draco ein wenig zu fest gezogen. Auf einmal hatte er Mitleid mit dem jungen Gryffindor. Er verspürte den Drang Harry in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen. Draco spürte auch eine Wärme auf seiner Zunge.  
  
_‚Moment, kann das Wirklich sein? Das kann doch nicht war sein! Anscheinend verfall ich gerade dem Jungen-der-lebt! St. Potter! Uhg! Ich muss hernach dringend mit Blaise reden.'  
_  
„Was ist Harry? Hoffentlich nicht wieder eine körperlose Stimme?"Ron kicherte über seinen eigenen Witz.  
  
_‚Blöder Weasel! So ein toller Witz aber auch ... HAHAHA! Blöder geht's wirklich nicht mehr!'  
_  
Damit drehte sich Draco um und schlich zurück in sein Zimmer.

* * *

Harry und Ron betraten die große Halle und setzten sich zu Hermine. Ron neben sie und Harry gegenüber. Er schaute aus Gewohnheit zum Slytherin- Tisch. Er konnte Draco Malfoy nirgendwo sehen.  
  
Er konnte zwar Parkinson und Zabini sehen doch Draco war nicht in Sicht. _‚Er kann doch machen was er will. Ich bin nicht sein Schutzengel! Aber mir fällt auf ...'_  
  
Ron, Hermine? Ist euch auch aufgefallen, dass Parkinson auf einmal anders ausschaut? Nicht mehr so muffig, irgendwie."  
  
„Jetzt, wo du's sagst, Harry. Vielleicht ist ja Malfoy mit ihr ins Bett gegangen?"  
  
Harry schaute Ron mit verengten Augen an.  
  
„Tschuldige! Ich weiß doch, was dir an ihm liegt. Auch wenn ich's nicht ganz verstehe."  
  
Harry hatte sich wieder beruhigt und starrte auf seinen Teller. Augenblicklich tauchte dort eine Suppe auf.  
  
„Was ist denn das? Schaut ja gemeingefährlich aus!"  
  
Es handelte sich um eine Beerlauchsuppe. Nachdem Harry einen Löffel probiert hatte, musste er zugeben, dass es gar nicht so schlecht schmeckte, wie es aussah.  
  
Er wollte wieder einen Löffel schlucken, als er merkte, wie Ron versuchte Hermine zu füttern.  
  
„Ron! Du kannst das vielleicht später ausprobieren, aber nicht jetzt!"  
  
Hermine sah Ron an.  
  
„So hungrig bin ich gar nicht. Ich wieder in den Gryffindor-Turm. Ich muss mich noch fertig machen."  
  
Damit stand sie auf und verließ die große Halle.  
  
„Stimmt! Harry, wie spät ist es? Ich muss mich ja auch noch fertig machen!"  
  
Harry sah auf seine Uhr.  
  
„Es ist genau halb acht. Für ein Mädchen brauch Hermine für gewöhnlich nicht lange, um sich fertig zu machen. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen auch zurück zum Turm."  
  
Ron nickte und beide standen auf. Sie rannten zurück zum Turm und Ron verschwand gleich darauf im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler. 

Kurz darauf konnte man Ron's verzweifelte Stimme wahrnehmen.   
  
„Harry? Kannst du mir mal helfen?"  
  
Harry war im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben, doch als er Ron's Stimme hörte stand er von der Couch auf, auf die er sich erst gerade gesetzt hatte.  
  
Er holte tief Luft. Wenn Ron sich anzog konnte das ein wenig dauern, bis man etwas passendes fand.  
  
Schließlich ging er die Treppen empor und trat in das Zimmer ein.  
  
Ron stand vor einem großen Spiegel und vor einem großen Wandschrank.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll. Du bist doch der Modeexperte schlecht hin. Also? Was kann ich anziehen?"  
  
Ron sah erwartungsvoll zu Harry, der sich auf den Wandschrank zugbewegte. Er zog eine etwas weitere kakhi-farbende Hose und ein schlichtes schwarzes T-Shirt aus dem Schrank.  
  
„Hier, Hermine wird umfallen."Ron verlies sich schon seit langem auf Harry's Urteil. Er nahm die Kleidungsstücke aus Harry's Arm und verschwand im Bad.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam er raus. Er sah nicht schlecht aus. Selbst der Spiegel musste das zugeben.  
  
„Und? Was meinst du Ron?"  
  
„Wie immer, superb! Meine Haare lass ich so, wie sie sind."  
  
Harry nickte und beide verließen das Zimmer. Hermine war noch nicht fertig und so setzten sie sich auf die Coach vor dem Kamin.  
  
Sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten und schon kam Hermine die Treppe herunter.  
  
Ron konnte nicht mehr atmen. Sie trug ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid und dazu schwarze Pumps. Ihre Haare hatte sie offen gelassen. Doch hatte sie es glatt gemacht und sie hingen ihr bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens. Sie trug nur ein wenig Make-up, was sie natürlich erscheinen ließ.  
  
Ron klappte der Mund noch weiter auf als sie vor ihm stand. Harry grinste nur.  
  
„Wow. 'Mine, du siehst wundervoll aus! Wow! Mir fehlen die Worte!"  
  
Hermine's Backen färbten sich ein wenig Rot.  
  
„Danke schön, du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus! Ich wette, Harry hat ein wenig geholfen?"  
  
Ron wurde Rot und blickte zu Harry, der ihm zuzwinkerte.  
  
„Ich will euch ja nicht los werden oder irgendwas. Aber es wird langsam Zeit für euch! Viel Spaß euch zwei!"  
  
Harry umarmte Ron und gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Backe. Als ob er Hermine's und Ron's Gedanken lesen konnte sagte er: „Ich wird mich schon nicht langweilen. Aber ich hab eine bitte: Falls es noch mehr wird heute Abend und die anderen und ich schon schlafen ... Ihr wisst ja, wie man einen Still-Zauber ausspricht?"  
  
Peinlich errötet nickten sie und gingen zum Portraitloch hinaus.  
  
Als sie draußen waren hörte Harry auf einmal eine Mentale Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
_#Hi! Wie geht's?#  
_  
Harry sprang fast bist zur Decke. Die Stimme klang, als würde die andere Person oder Wesen oder was auch immer gerade sehr erregt sein.  
  
_#Weißt du, was ich gerade mache?#_  
  
_#Nein.#_ Antwortete Harry.  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das für ihn unangenehm werden könnte, wenn er ihm gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben würde. Also lief er hoch in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler und warf sich auf sein Bett.

* * *

So das war der 4. Teil. Ich danke den Reviewern. Und falls jemand Fehler findet, darf er sie selbstverständlich behalten. Wenn ihr Anregungen habt, ich hab dafür immer ein offenes Ohr!


	5. Gedankengänge

**Disclaimer**: Wie immer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdien kein Geld mit meinem Fanfiction. Außerdem sind die Bücher von J. K. Rowling besser, als mein mickriger Versuch, etwas auf die Beine zu bringen.

**Warning**: Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet eine sexuelle Szene. Wer es nicht mag, der soll's nicht lesen!

(5/?)  
  
**Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung V**  
  
Nachdem Draco in sein Zimmer zurück gekehrt war, machte er sich gleich daran, den Spruch zum Gedankenlesen auszuführen.  
  
Draco stand in der Mitte seines Zimmers und mit einem gekonnten Wedel sprach er die zwei Wörter ‚Thouhtoumi moires' aus. Kaum hatte er sie ausgesprochen, fingen Harry's Haare Flammen und verbrannten.  
  
„Das war's schon? Ich dachte, da kommt noch mehr! Egal, ich werde mich jetzt mal auf mein Bett legen und das Narbengesicht in den Wahnsinn treiben."  
  
Damit bewegte er sich auf sein Bett zu und legte sich darauf. Er machte es sich bequem.  
  
Doch bevor er mit seiner ‚Peepshow' anfangen wollte, sprach er noch einige Zauber aus, die ihn von der Außenwelt abschirmten.  
  
„Jetzt kann es beginnen. Aber wie soll das bitte funktionieren? Im Buch stand auch nichts drinnen. Dann werd ich es mal ein paar mal ausprobieren müssen."  
  
Damit legte sich Draco völlig aufs Bett zurück und dachte nach.  
  
_‚Hem hem.'_  
  
#Hi! Wie geht's?# „Das ist das blödertste was ich bisher gemacht habe. Ich komm mir voll bescheuert vor!" Doch versuchte Draco so viel Lust wie nur möglich in seine mentale Stimme zu legen.  
  
#Weißt du, was ich gerade mache?# „Ich klinge wie ein notgeiler pubertierender Junge! Vielleicht sollte ich es wirklich machen? Ich mein, das Zimmer ist abgeschirmt."  
  
#Nein.# Antwortete eine Stimme, die nur Harry's sein konnte.  
  
Draco erschrak über die Antwort so sehr, dass er fast vom Bett gefallen wäre. Schließlich hatte er sich gefangen und legte sich zurück ins Bett.  
  
Nach einer Weile wurde Draco ungeduldig.  
  
#Bist du noch da?# „Toll, jetzt hat er wahrscheinlich seine Gedanken für mich geschlossen. Und ich war schon dabei mein Hemd aufzumachen!"  
  
#Ja ja. Ich bin noch da. Ich musste nur noch wo anders hingehen. Es wär für mich bestimmt peinlich geworden. Oder?# Draco konnte richtig das Grinsen in Harry's Stimme hören.  
  
#Gut für dich. Und weißt du jetzt schon, was ich mache?#  
  
#Ich habe keine Ahnung!#  
  
#Ich war gerade dabei mein Hemd zu öffnen. Schade, dass du das nicht machen kannst. Du machst mich immer ganz scharf!#  
  
Damit begann sich Draco das Hemd aufzumachen. „Ich glaub ich wird verrückt. Nicht nur dass ich mit Potter per Gedanken rede, sondern ich bin noch dabei, mich selbst zu befriedigen! Ugh! Ich hab das so lange nicht mehr gemacht! Ich bin doch nicht notgeil! Was tut man nicht alles, um seinen Feind zu ärgern ..."  
  
Das Hemd war jetzt völlig offen und Draco begann sich über den Oberkörper zu streicheln.  
  
#Harry! Ich habe gerade angefangen meinen Oberkörper zu streicheln. Ich wünschte es wären deine Hände!# Draco schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Hände.  
  
#Ich streichle mir gerade über meine Brustwarzen. OH! Dieses Gefühl!#  
  
Draco hatte gar keine Ahnung, wie sehr das eine Person in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses erregt machte.

* * *

Nachdem Harry sich auf sein Bett gelegt hatte, sprach er einige Zauber aus, die ihn für die Außenwelt uninteressant machten.  
  
#Bist du noch da?# Die Stimme klang ungeduldig und Harry musste grinsen. _‚Mir scheint es, da hat es einer auf mich abgesehen!'  
_  
#Ja ja. Ich bin noch da. Ich musste nur noch wo anders hingehen. Es wär für mich bestimmt peinlich geworden. Oder?# Harry grinste.  
  
Die Vorstellung, dass er im Gemeinschaftsraum sexuelle Fantasien ausüben würde und alle dabei zu sehen würden war nur zu komisch.  
  
Außerdem wollte sich Harry nicht noch mehr blamieren. Es war ihm einmal passiert, dass er im Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem erregten Glied aufgewacht war. Auf ein zweites Mal konnte er gerne verzichten.  
  
#Harry! Ich habe gerade angefangen meinen Oberkörper zu streicheln. Ich wünschte es wären deine Hände!#  
  
„Oho! Da ist jemand gut drauf! Ich frage mich, wer das sein könnte? Aber das ist jetzt völlig egal, diese Stimme hat einen Effekt auf mich."  
  
Und damit hatte er nicht ganz unrecht. Als Harry an sich herab sah, konnte er eine kleine Delle in seinem Schritt sehen. Außerdem spürte er, wie seine Jeans, genau dort, enger geworden war.  
  
Er machte sich daran die Hose zu öffnen um die Erregung frei zu lassen. Des weiteren öffnete er sich noch sein Hemd und begann sich auch zu streicheln.  
  
#Ich streichle mir gerade über meine Brustwarzen. OH! Dieses Gefühl!#  
  
#Ich habe auch begonnen mich zu streicheln. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer du bist, aber dieses Gefühl ... Ich fahr grad mit meiner Hand über meinen Bauch, ich ziehe Kreise um den Nabel.#  
  
#Oh, Harry! Meine Brustwarzen sind schon ganz steif. Jetzt zwicke ich sie gerade. OH! Scheint ein guter Nebeneffekt auf ein anderes Körperteil zu sein. Mein Penis reagiert schon.#  
  
Harry's Augen wurden weit.  
  
#Oh holde Gestalt! (an dieser Stelle musste Draco lachen) Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie mein Schwanz (**A/N**: Wenn jemandem ein anderes Wort einfällt, bekommt einen Kuss und eine Tüte Gummibärchen von mir!) schon steif ist! Ich nehm ihn in die Hand. OH! JA! Ich fahre mit meinem Daumen über die Spitze ... Mmmmh!#  
  
#Beschreib mir genau was du tust, Harry! Ich will es hören und ich will es dir gleich tun! Meine Hand hat gerade mein pulsierendes Glied umfasst und ich drücke es gerade. Ich tu's nur für dich Harry! OJA! Mmmmh! Das tut GUT!#  
  
Harry setzte sich ein wenig auf und schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken ohne von seinem Penis los zu lassen. Mittlerweile hatte er es auch in die Hand genommen und begann dran zu reiben.  
  
#Ich wünschte, ich wüsste wer du bist! Und doch stelle ich mir vor, wie deine Hand über mein Glied reibt! So eine Sensation hab ich noch nie gespürt! Langsam wird meine Hand schneller ... OH MEIN GOTT! Das tut so gut! Ich hab das schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht!#  
  
Aus Harry's tiefster Kehle kam ein stöhnen. Es war Tatsache, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr selbst befriedigt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er kein Verlangen danach gehabt. Aber diese Situation hatte es grundlegend verändert.  
  
Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seinem Bett auf, den Kopf hatte er immer noch in den Nacken gelegt. Die andere Hand war auf seinem Glied. Um einen besseren Zugang zu haben, hatte er die Beine ein wenig angewinkelt.  
  
#Oh Harry! Wie sehr wünsche ich, dass deine Lippen auf meinem Allerheiligsten wären! So bleibt mir nur die bloße Vorstellung. Mmh! Ich werde langsam schneller ... Genau so!#  
  
Harry wurde immer erregter. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich sein Höhepunkt aufbaute. Und er schien nicht der einzige zu sein, der den Gipfel der Lust bald erklimmen würde.  
  
#Oh mein Gott! Ich komme gleich! Noch nie habe ich so etwas gespürt! Noch dazu wenn ich mich selbst berühre! Gott, Harry! Ich kann meinen Körper nicht mehr still halten! Mittlerweile zwicke ich meine Brustwarze und ich reibe meinen Schwanz. Das alles nur für dich!#  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. Mit einem letzen festen Griff erklomm er den Gipfel der Lust und kam über seinen ganzen Bauch.  
  
#Wow! So etwas hab ich noch nie erlebt!#  
  
Harry atmete noch schwer, als er den anderen auch kommen hörte.  
  
#OH HARRY!#  
  
Harry musste grinsen. Noch nie hatte jemand ihn so sehr stimuliert, wie diese Person, dessen Persönlichkeit er nicht kannte.  
  
#Nur damit du es weißt Po- Harry. Ich muss jetzt duschen gehen. Ich hoffe der Ausflug hat dir gefallen. Bis irgendwann mal!#  
  
Damit war die mysteriöse Stimme verschwunden.  
  
Harry, der noch immer ein wenig schlaksig wegen des gewaltigen Höhepunktes war, wurde je wieder zur Vernunft gebracht.  
  
Er hatte einige Stimmen gehört und wollte, trotz der Zauber die auf seinem Bett lagen, nicht auffallen.  
  
Harry sprach einen Saubermach-Zauber und entfernte die Schutz-Zauber.  
  
_‚Das ist mir in der Tat noch nie passiert. Hoffentlich kommt die Stimme bald wieder!'_  
  
Damit schwang er die Beine übers Bett und lief zum Bad. Auch er brauchte jetzt eine Dusche.

* * *

„Was habe ich nur getan? Ich habe mir gerade mit Potters Stimme im Kopf einen runter geholt! Ist die Welt komplett verrückt geworden?"  
  
Draco stand, überwältigt von dem tollen Höhepunkt, unter der Dusche und wusch sich.  
  
„Und ich habe es noch genossen! Vielleicht bin ich doch schwul?"  
  
Eigentlich wollte er Potter nur verrückt nach mehr machen, aber anscheinend war der Schuss nach hinten losgegangen. Schließlich hatte er ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch gespürt als er mit Harry's Namen auf seinen Lippen gekommen war.  
  
_‚Jetzt bin ich doch wahrscheinlich in das Narbengesicht verliebt oder wie soll ich dieses Zeichen deuten? Hach ...'_  
  
Draco shampoonierte sich noch sein Haar und nach einigen Minuten stieg er aus der Dusche. Er wickelte sich ein flauschiges Handtuch um die Mitte und stapfte zurück in sein Zimmer.  
  
Dort angekommen, rubbelte er sich trocken, zog seinen grünen Seidenpyjama an und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
_‚Morgen ist die Stunde der Wahrheit. Morgen weiß ich, ob ich schwul bin oder nicht. Oh Gott! Ich fasse es immer noch nicht! Ich hab mir gerade einen runter geholt!'_  
  
Draco hatte kaum den Gedanken zu ende gedacht, und schon war er eingeschlafen.

* * *

Harry stieg aus der Dusche und musste noch immer an die Stimme in seinem Kopf denken.  
  
_‚Wieso kommt mir diese Stimme so bekannt vor? Wollte sie nicht am Ende, wo sie sich verabschiedet hat, Potter sagen? Ich bin so verwirrt. Und Malfoy hat noch immer keinen Anhaltspunkt gemacht, was er mit mir vorhat! Ich hasse es, in der Ahnungslosigkeit zu leben!'  
_  
Er marschierte zurück, zog sich um und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er brauchte nicht einmal die Augen ganz zu schließen und er war eingeschlafen. So ein sexuelles Erlebnis schlauchte doch ganz schön.  
  
Harry bekam nicht mal mehr mit, wie sich seine beiden Freunde in den Schlafsaal der Jungs stahlen und die ganze Nacht sich damit beschäftigten, sich gegenseitig besser kennen zu lernen.

* * *

So, das war der 5. Streich ... (und der 6. folgt zu gleich). Es ist ein wenig kürzer als sonst, aber ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel! Hm. Ich denke, es wird ein wenig dauern bis ich ein neues Kapitel schreib.

Aber ich freu mich sehr über Reviews! Vielen Dank an die, die Gereviewt haben! Ich hab euch alle LÜB!

Wie wärs mit nem Kompromiss? Ich krieg so, hm, 35 - 40 Reviews und dann schreib ich weiter, oder so? Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich schnell weiter schreib (drückt bitte den grünen Knopf :D), dann reviewt einfach und sagt es mir.

Außerdem freue ich mich über Vorschläge und Verbesserungen (so auch zu dieser sexuellen Szene, ich bin nicht gut in sowas und ich weiß nicht, ob man das so lassen kann. Sagt es mir!)

So ich glaube, ich hab mir alles von der Seele geschrieben, was ich loswerden wollte

Bis Bald!


	6. Draco's Verzweiflung

So, wie versprochen ein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht, zu was es führt ich schreib einfach immer drauf los.  
  
Keiner hat den kleinen Fehler bemerkt, den ich unabsichtlicher Weise mit eingebaut habe: Hat schon mal jemand eine **‚Delle'** gesehen, wenn ein Typ erregt war? Ist das nicht eher einer eine **‚Beule'**? Mir ist es erst aufgefallen, als es schon gepostet war und da hatte ich keine Lust es zu ändern. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht es mir!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ich wünschte Draco und Harry würden mir gehören! Ich würde mit ihnen Sachen anstellen ... Oh! Hehe ... Ja ... JKR hat alles was ich nicht habe: Talent, Geld, Erfolg, Draco, Harry ...  
  
(6/?)  
  
**Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung VI**  
  
_Harry bekam nicht mal mehr mit, wie sich seine beiden Freunde in den Schlafsaal der Jungs stahlen und die ganze Nacht sich damit beschäftigten, sich gegenseitig besser kennen zu lernen._

* * *

Es war ca. 3 Uhr in der früh, als Hermine endlich aufwachte. Sie lag nackt in Rons Bett. Sie hatten sich vor ein paar Stunden noch miteinander vergnügt.  
  
„Ich geh jetzt lieber mal. Nicht dass uns noch irgendjemand erwischt!"  
  
Damit hob sie alle Zaubersprüche, die auf dem Bett lagen, mit einem ‚Finite Incantare'. Sie zog ihre Sachen an, küsste Ron auf die Stirn und war bereit aus dem Schlafsaal zu schleichen, als sie irgendetwas stöhnen hörte.  
  
_‚Was war das?'_  
  
Sie horchte noch einmal. Da! Da war es schon wieder! Es kam aus der Richtung, in der Harry's Bett stand. Langsam schlich sie zu seinem Bett und spähte durch die Vorhänge.  
  
Dort lag Harry und wälzte sich im schlaf. Alle paar Sekunden stöhnte er auf. _‚Er hat wieder mal einen Albtraum! Ich werde ihn wecken.'  
_  
Damit zog sie die Vorhänge auf und beugte sich über Harry um ihn wach zurütteln.  
  
„Harry! Wach auf!" Es war bekannt, dass Harry einen sehr starken schlaf hatte, auch wenn er vom Krieg oder anderen schrecklichen Dingen träumte.  
  
Harry drehte sich nur zur anderen Seite und schlief weiter. Er stöhnte allerdings immer wieder auf.  
  
„Mensch Harry! Jetzt mach schon oder soll ich dich mit kaltem Wasser wecken?!"  
  
Hermine sprang schon förmlich auf dem Bett rum, als Harry endlich die Augen öffnete.  
  
Er rieb sich verschlafen die Augen um zu sehen, wer ihn beim Schlafen gestört hatte. Als er Hermine auf seinem Bett sitzen sah, färbten sich seine Backen rötlich. Ihm war wieder seine Aktivität eingefallen und von was er gerade geträumt hatte.  
  
Es war durchaus kein Albtraum gewesen. Eher weit davon Entfernt. In diesem Traum hatte Draco Malfoy eine wesentliche Rolle gespielt. Er hatte Harry nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt. Harry spürte, wie sich wieder eine Erregnung in ihm bildete. Er war froh, dass er unter der Bettdecke lag, er schob sie in seinen Schoß.  
  
„Hermine", zischte er, „was soll denn das? Und was machst du im Jungenschlafsaal?"  
  
„Nun, ich bin mit Ron hier reingekommen. Ich wollte gerade gehen, als ich etwas stöhnen hörte. Na ja, dann hab ich nachgeschaut und gesehen, dass du dich im schlaf wälzt und anscheinend wieder einen Albtraum hast."  
  
Nach dem ersten Teil, den sie erklärte, lief sie leicht rot an. Harry konnte sich nur zu gut denken, was einige Stunden zuvor alles bei Ron im Bett stattgefunden hatte. Er musst unweigerlich grinsen. Trotzdem verstand er die Sache mit dem Albtraum noch nicht ganz. Es war ja kein Albtraum gewesen.  
  
Schließlich schaute er Hermine ins Gesicht. Sie sah besorgt aus. Endlich ging Harry ein Licht auf.  
  
„Oh! Danke, dass du mich aufgeweckt hast!" Innerlich fluchte er. „Es war tatsächlich ein Albtraum ..." Er versuchte ein erschrockenes Gesicht aufzusetzen und sich noch ein wenig mehr Bettdecke in den Schoß zu schieben.  
  
_‚Einen so wundervollen Traum einfach zu stören! Irgendwann bring ich sie noch um! Es muss ja nicht immer ein Albtraum sein wenn ich stöhne! Schließlich bin ich 17 und in dem Alter hat man nun mal feuchte Träume!'_  
  
„Willst du darüber reden?" Hermine war sich der Tatsache nicht bewusst, einen schönen Traum gestört zu haben.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, es war nicht ganz so schlimm. Geh jetzt lieber, sonst wacht noch Ron oder jemand anderes auf und sieht dich bei mir im Bett. Ich glaube, dass ich Ron diese Sicht ersparen will!"  
  
Hermine fing an zu kichern.  
  
„Was ist?" Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig. Erst weckte Hermine ihn ohne jeglichen Grund, und jetzt machte sie sich noch über ihn lustig.  
  
„Hast du ganz vergessen, dass du schwul bist? Auch wenn mich hier jemand sehen würde, würde niemand auf dumme Gedanken kommen."  
  
Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht richtig aufzulachen.  
  
Harry schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn. Manchmal konnte er wirklich hinter dem Mond leben.  
  
„Wie immer hast du recht", flüsterte er, „aber es ist besser wenn du gehst."  
  
Hermine nickte. „Wirklich alles klar? Du schiebst nämlich die ganze Zeit die Bettdecke in deinen Schoß. Ist dir warm? Bist du krank?"  
  
„Nein! Mir geht's wirklich gut! Geh jetzt endlich!"  
  
Hermine nickte noch einmal und stand auf. Sie gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Harry! Und du weißt ja, wenn irgendetwas ist, dann sprich mit mir!"  
  
„Ist gut. Gute Nacht!"  
  
Damit schlich sich Hermine aus dem Zimmer und ging auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
_‚Endlich ist sie weg. Vielleicht kommt der Traum noch einmal? Oh Draco, mein Drache. Wie komme ich nur an dich ran?'_  
  
Er legte sich wieder hin und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch es wanderte immer wieder das Gesicht des Blondschopfes vor seine Augen. Schließlich schaffte es Harry doch, Draco's Gesicht zu verbannen und schlief ein.  
  
Leider träumte er nicht mehr von ihm sondern von irgendwelchen Blüten, die er noch nicht   
einmal gesehen hatte.

* * *

Draco wachte mit einem Schlag auf. Sein Kopf brummte und ihm tat der Rücken weh.  
  
_‚Fuck! Was ist denn los mit mir?'_  
  
Dann fiel es ihm auf einmal wieder ein. 1. Heute war die Stunde der Wahrheit und 2. hatte er sich gestern mit Potters Stimme im Kopf sehr amüsiert.  
  
Draco rümpfte die Nase und ließ sich wieder ins Bett fallen. Wieso hatte er überhaupt Blaise's Hilfe angenommen? Er war gar nicht mehr scharf darauf zu erfahren, ob er nun schwul war oder nicht.  
  
Ihm war die Sache mit Potters Stimme und allem drum und dran so peinlich, dass er beschloss, gleich aufzustehen und nicht noch auf die anderen zu warten.  
  
Er zog die Vorhänge auf und wurde zugleich mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages begrüßt. Auch wenn die Slytherin-Schlafsäle im Kerker waren, fiel doch ein wenig Licht in sie.  
  
Sein Kopf und sein Rücken taten immer noch weh und so ging er, ein wenig steif, ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen.  
  
Die morgendliche Toilette war schon eine Tradition bei Draco. Zuerst duschte er, dann zog er sich an und zum Schluss putze er sich die Zähne.  
  
Als er unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stand, musste er noch einmal an die vergangene Nacht denken. Potter hatte ihn so weit gebracht, dass er den heftigsten Orgasmus, den er je gefühlt hatte, hatte. Wie konnte das nur geschehen?  
  
_‚Ich bin doch nicht so ein Schwuchtel wie St. Potter!'  
_  
Wütend schlug er auf die kalten Fließen im Slytherin Bad ein.  
  
„Nein, nein, nein, nein!" Er konnte es jedoch nicht leugnen, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.  
  
Bei keinem Mädchen war er so heftig gekommen und noch nie hatte er so viel und schließlich noch einen Namen gestöhnt.  
  
_‚Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ich bin doch tatsächlich mit Har- Potter's Namen gekommen! Ich fasse es nicht! Ugh!'_  
  
Jehe Verzweiflung machte sich breit. So wie die Wut auf sich selbst.  
  
Wieso musste er diesen dummen Spruch nur anwenden? Wieso hatte er sich nicht etwas anderes überlegt? Wieso, wieso, wieso? Fragen über Fragen, auf die Draco jetzt keine Antwort parat hatte.  
  
Er hatte schließlich aufgehört, auf die Fließen einzuschlagen, da er merkte wie ihm langsam die Hände weh taten. Also legte er seine Stirn gegen die nasse Wand.  
  
Ihm war auf einmal sehr schlecht geworden. Draco atmete schwer und er versuchte die Übelkeit wegzudrängen.  
  
Gott sei Dank gelang es ihm, wenn auch nur mit Mühe und Not.  
  
_‚Was war denn das? Wenn das nicht besser wird, dann muss ich mal zu Poppy gehen.'  
_  
Immer noch schwer atmend realisierte er, dass er unter der Dusche stand und eigentlich schon fertig war. Er machte das Wasser aus und stieg aus der Duschkabine.  
  
Gleich schnappte er sich ein wolliges warmes Handtuch und begann sich trocken zu rubbeln. Gleich würde er wissen ob er nun schwul war oder auch nicht. Er hatte diesen Augenblick so lang wie nur möglich hinausgezögert. Im Grunde wollte er es überhaupt nicht wissen.  
  
Fertig trocken gerubbelt, wickelte er sich das grüne Handtuch um die Hüfte und marschierte entschlossen und mutig vor den großen Spiegel, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Bades hing.  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon davor stand, als er endlich den Mut aufbrachte und seinem Spiegelbild die Zunge zeigte.  
  
Er wollte gerade die Farbe seiner Zunge untersuchen, als er eine vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.  
  
#Hey du! Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht wer du bist, aber hast du gut geschlafen?#  
  
Draco hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry schon so früh auf den Beinen war. Deshalb hätte er sich vor Schreck fast in die Zunge gebissen.  
  
#Hi! Ich hab nicht so gut geschlafen. Mein Kopf tut weh und mein Rücken schmerzt, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen!#  
  
Draco erstarrte einen Augenblick später. Er griff nach den zwei Rändern des Spiegels und schmetterte seinen Kopf dagegen.  
  
„Wieso erzähle ich ihm, wie es mir geht?!" Wäre jetzt jemand ins Bad gekommen, er hätte sich sehr gewundert was der sonst so selbstkontrollierte Draco Malfoy da machte.  
  
In der Tat, Draco hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so elend gefühlt wie an diesem Morgen.  
  
#Hat etwa das kleine Stell-dich-ein die Schmerzen verursacht?# Man konnte die Besorgnis heraushören.   
  
#Ja, ich glaube schon. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich jetzt doch einen Augenblick alleine sein ...#  
  
#Natürlich, kein Problem. Viel Spaß heute!#  
  
Damit war die Stimme aus Draco's Kopf wieder verschwunden.  
  
„Gott sei Dank. Er treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn. Ich muss hernach sofort in das Buch schauen, wie man den Zauber zurück nehmen kann. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus! Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja!"  
  
Er ließ die zwei Seiten des Spiegels los und schreckte sich wieder die Zunge raus.

* * *

An einem anderen Ende des Schlosses machte sich Harry Potter gewaltige Sorgen um seinen Peiniger.  
  
Gerade war er aufgewacht und versucht mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ihm war es auch gelungen, doch irgendwie klang sein Gedächtnispartner sehr gestresst.  
  
„Frag mich nur was mit ihm los ist. Das nächste mal muss ich ihn mal fragen, aus welchem Jahr er ist und aus welchem Haus."  
  
Murmelnd war Harry aus seinem Bett gekrochen und ist ins Bad der Siebtklässler gegangen. Er war früh auf und so hatte er das ganze Bad für sich allein.  
  
Er stellte sich unter seine Lieblingsdusche und begann sich zu waschen. Auch wenn er gestern Abend sich schon gewaschen hatte, so liebte er es unter der Dusche zu stehen und nachzudenken. Es war fast das gleiche Gefühl als ob er aus seinem Besen fliegen würde.  
  
„Hermine hätte ich umbringen können! Wer weiß, ob ich je wieder von ihm Träumen werde!"  
  
_‚Sei doch nicht blöd, Harry!'_, antwortete sein Verstand. _‚Du hast bis jetzt fast jede Nacht von ihm geträumt!'_  
  
Harry musste es zugeben. Er hatte seit seinem Outing im 6. Schuljahr immer wieder leidenschaftliche Träume vom Dunklen Prinzen Slytherins gehabt.  
  
Er wusste auch nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er sich in Draco verliebt hatte. Er wusste auf jeden Fall, dass es kein Hirngespinst war. Vielleicht hatte es damit angefangen, dass er Draco mal in die Augen geschaut hatte.  
  
Er hatte noch nie so ein Sturmgrau gesehen. Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass sie die Augen seines Angebeteten je nach Gefühlslage von Sturmgrau bis hin nach Silber färben konnten.  
  
Harry ist es auch nicht entgangen, wie sich Draco bewegte, wie er sich verhielt, wenn ihm, zum Beispiel, irgendetwas nicht passte.  
  
Am schlimmsten für Harry waren aber die Kämpfe die er mit Draco hatte. Er verhielt sich zwar immer cool und gelassen, doch ließ er sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr es ihn verletzte, wenn Draco ihn „Schwuchtel" oder was auch immer nannte.  
  
Schließlich gab Harry mit dem Nachdenken auf. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt hatte. Gott sei Dank, hatte er verständnisvolle Freunde, die ihn so akzeptierten, wie er war.  
  
Er stellte die Dusche ab, trocknete sich und zog sich an.  
  
Da er der erste war, der geduscht hatte, hatte er noch eine Menge Zeit, sich seinem Aufsatz über einen komplizierten Trank zu widmen. Er stieg die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter und setzte sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin. Er entrollte das Pergament und begann zu lesen. Harry hatte den Aufsatz schon lange fertig gehabt (er war über die Ferien aufgewesen und Professor Snape hatte ihn gestern nicht eingesammelt), doch er schaute ihn sich noch mal durch.  
  
Man sah es Harry zwar nicht an, doch er liebte Zaubertränke. Fast genauso wie seine anderen Fächer (bis auf Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, auf wenn Hagrid dieses Fach gab), nur noch ein wenig mehr. Er gehörte nicht umsonst zu den drei Besten in diesem Fach (erste war natürlich Hermine, zweiter war Draco und er war dritter).  
  
Zufrieden legte er das Pergament wieder auf den Tisch. Es würde bestimmt etwas gutes rausspringen.  
  
Gerade hatte er sich wieder zurück gelehnt, als er sah, dass Hermine die Treppen runterkam.  
  
„Guten Morgen! Du bist ja früh auf!" Begrüßte sie ihn.  
  
„Ja ich weiß. Ich muss doch auch mal der erste sein, oder?" Er musste grinsen.  
  
„Natürlich. Wie ich sehe, hast du den Aufsatz fertig. Ich bin mehr als erstaunt darüber, wie du dich in der Schule verbessert hast."Hermine klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und gemeinsam setzten sie sich hin.  
  
„Danke, Hermine. Ich tu was ich kann!" Er lächelte sie an.  
  
„Ron ist noch nicht auf, oder? Na ja, dann müssen wir eben warten!"  
  
Harry hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Hermine zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und begann zu lesen. Harry konnte es nur recht sein, denn so hatte er wieder Zeit seinen eigenen Gedanken nach zu hängen.

* * *

Vielen Dank an die 11 neuen Reviewer! 

**gugi28:** Deine Idee ist nicht schlecht. Ich muss mir noch überlegen, wie Harry dahinter kommt. Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich, dass dir das FF so weit gefällt und ich hoffe, dass du sie weiter liest und reviewst.

**Amunet:** Hier ist deine Fortsetzung! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Babsel:** Der Schuss ist für Draco nach hinten los gegangen. Nicht für Harry. Denn Harry ist das 'Opfer'. Na ja, irgendwie muss ich doch meine Leser dazu bringen, ein Review zu hinterlassen, oder? ;)

**Momo-chan21989,** Lina, **vampiry,** koryu, **max vuitton,** precious-blood, **Toechter-Salazar-Slytherins**, Itu-kun

A/N: Wenn ihr ein neues Kapitel haben wollt, dann erwarte ich so um die 50 Reviews. Das müsste doch alle mal drin sein, oder? Hm. Mir fällt da gerade was ein, ich fahr übernächste Woche (2. - 9.) in den Urlaub, wenn da die 50 (plus minus) zusammen kommen würden, mir bitte nicht böse sein, wenn ich nicht gleich poste. Das geht nämlich schlecht, wenn ich nicht da bin (ich weiß ja noch nicht ein mal, ob es da Internet gibt ...)

Dann noch ein zweites: Wie wärs wenn ihr abstimmen würdet, ob Draco jetzt schwul oder nicht schwul ist?

Wer dafür ist, dass Draco schwul ist, der stimmt **a)**!

Wer dafür ist, dass Draco **nicht** schwul ist, der stimmt **b)**!

Alles klar? Gut, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen (das hätte ich lieber oben hinschreiben müssen ...) und reviewt schön!

Hab euch alle LÜB!

GLG

Arwen Urodumiel


	7. Die Wahrheit

Hallo! Da bin ich wieder! Tut mir leid, dass das so lang gedauert hat, aber ich war im Urlaub und da hatte ich nicht so recht Zeit etwas zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht böse. Na ja ... auch wenn die 50 Reviews nicht zusammengekommen sind, schreib ich ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es entspricht den Erwartungen!

**Disclaimer**: Übliches blabla. Mir gehört nix ...

(7/?)

**Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung VII**

Nachdem sich Draco wieder beruhigt hatte, streckte er seinem Spiegelbild die Zunge raus. Er lehnte sich ein wenig weiter vor, um die Farbe zu erkennen.

Das was Draco sah, lies in fast umfallen. Seine Zunge war: BLAU! Er konnte es nicht fassen.

‚Warum immer ich?' Da musste irgendetwas verkehrt gelaufen sein! Er, Draco Malfoy, einziger Erbe der Malfoys, dunkler Prinz von Slytherin, konnte doch nicht schwul sein! Das konnte nicht sein!

Draco streckte sich noch mal die Zunge raus. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja in der Farbe getäuscht?

Er sah wie sein Spiegelbild den Mund langsam öffnete und sich die Zunge rausstreckte. Doch leider hatte er sich nicht getäuscht. Seine Zunge war immer noch blau. Babyblau.

Draco hielt sich am Spiegelrahmen fest. Er war schwul!

‚Mum und Dad bringen mich um!'

Langsam legte er die Stirn gegen den kalten Spiegel. Er musste nachdenken. Nachdenken, das tat er in letzter Zeit recht häufig. Er fragte sich langsam, ob er nicht verrückt sei.

Was würden jetzt seine Klassenkameraden sagen? Würden sie ihn weiterhin akzeptieren? Sollte er es vielleicht geheimhalten? Was wäre wenn dieser Trank nicht richtig funktioniert hatte?

Er würde Blaise umbringen. Er würde ihn mit seinen eigenen Händen erdrosseln. Falls rauskommen würde, der Trank wäre manipuliert ... Weiter wollte Draco gar nicht denken.

Blaise hatte ihm ja versichert, dass der Trank immer stimmen würde. Sein Vater war ja schließlich Arzt. Der konnte sich ja nicht vertun. Oder?

Draco hatte immer noch die Stirn gegen den Spiegel gelehnt. Aus seiner Entsetzung war jetzt Wut geworden.

Wut auf Blaise, der ihm den Trank überhaupt gegeben hatte.

Wut auf sich selbst, dass er ihn genommen hatte.

Wut auf Potter, weil er sich gestern mit dessen Stimme im Kopf so wundervoll amüsiert hatte.

Wut auf seine eigene Dummheit.

Ohne dass Draco es merkte, liefen ihm langsam die Tränen herunter. Nein, er wollte nicht weinen. Doch er konnte sie nicht zurück halten. So lies er ihnen freien lauf.

Langsam lies er den Spiegelrahmen los und blickte sich im Spiegel an.

Er sah einen 17-jährigen Jungen, oder besser gesagt, einen jungen Mann, der sich gerade die Augen ausheulte.

Das passte nicht zu ihm. Er der immer kühl war und keine Gefühle zulies, weinte sich die Augen aus, weil er erfahren hatte, dass seine Orientierung anders war. Früher hatte er sich über ‚Unnormale' lustig gemacht, sie beschimpft. Auch wenn es in der Zaubererwelt normal war, er wurde anders erzogen.

Sein Spiegelbild schüttelte sich noch immer vor dem unterdrückten Schluchzern. Seine Atmung ging schwer und er schien sich nur langsam zu beruhigen.

Hieß das jetzt, wenn er schwul war, dass er Harry Potter liebte?

Draco war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so richtig antwortslos. Er musste jemanden finden, mit dem er über alles reden konnte, dem er vertraute. Er musste Blaise finden.

Sein Atem hatte sich nach einigen Minuten, die er in den Spiegel geschaut hatte, so weit beruhigt, dass er sich nicht mehr schüttelte.

Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, um diese zu trocknen. Er sah sich wieder an. Doch das was er sah, überzeuge ihn nicht im geringsten.

Sein Augen waren geschwollen und rot, kurz gesagt, er sah schrecklich aus.

Draco Malfoy gehörte zu den bestaussehensten Schülern, die in Hogwarts waren. Hätte ihn jetzt jemand gesehen, hätte er sich gefragt, wer diese erbärmlich aussehende Person war.

Draco beruhigte sich immer mehr. Er hoffte nur, dass Blaise ihm ein paar antworten geben könnte.

Er prüfte noch, ob sein Handtuch richtig saß und dann ging er aus dem Bad in sein Zimmer. Irgendwie hatte er es auch geschafft, das typische Malfoy-Grinsen aufzusetzen.

Als er im Schlafzimmer war, merkte er, dass es bereits 7 Uhr war, was heißen würde, dass er fast 2 Stunden im Bad gewesen war. So lange hatte er noch nie gebraucht. Mutierte er jetzt zu einem Mädchen?

Er zog sich schnell an und ging zu Blaise's Bett. Er zog die Vorhänge auf und sah einen glücklichen Blaise, der sich gerade an die Brust von ... Potter schmiegte?

Draco blinzelte und er merkte, dass er sich verschaut hatte. Wenn das gestimmt hätte, dann hätte er Blaise ...

‚Halt mal! Was denkst du da bitte? Du hättest Blaise umgebracht? Du hättest was getan?! Du wärst eifersüchtig gewesen! Das darf ja nicht wahr sein! Nein, nein, nein, nein! Ich wäre nicht eifersüchtig gewesehn!'

Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er wie wild den Kopf schüttelte und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Erst Blaise's Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Draco? Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Uh ... Hä? Ach ja. Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Aber könntest du bitte deinen Freund, oder wie du ihn auch nennen magst, aus dem Bett befördern?" Seine Stimme war immer kälter geworden als er sprach.

„Aber Draco, hier ist niemand! Geht's dir gut? Nun, du wolltest mit mir reden. Komm und setz dich doch!"

Draco starrte Blaise entsetzt an. Es war niemand in seinem Bett? Hatte er jetzt schon Halluzinationen? Er hatte doch deutlich einen Körper gesehen, an den sich Blaise geschmiegt hatte! Was war nur los mit ihm? Vielleicht war das ja eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes? Er musste Blaise fragen.

Zögerlich lies sich Draco auf Blaise's Bett nieder. Irgendwie hatte er nicht die Kraft Blaise in die Augen zu sehen. Doch gerade als Draco zum Reden anfangen wollte, wurde er von Blaise unterbroche.

„Warte, Draco. Ich sprech nur noch einen Silencium-Zauber aus. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass jeder mithören kann, was wir hier besprechen."

Erleichtert und wütend nickte er mit dem Kopf. Warum war er nicht selbst auf diese Idee gekommen?

Blaise sprach den Zauber und sah Draco fragend an.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du stehst doch sonst nicht so neben dir."

Kaum hatte er zu Ende geredet, sah er, wie eine Träne an Dracos Wange runterrollte.

„Willst du wirklich wissen was mit mir los ist?! Das ist mit mir los!"

Demonstrativ zeigte er Blaise seine Zunge. Draco hatte er wartet, dass Blaise ausflippen würde, oder wenigstens die Luft einziehen würde. Doch dieser blieb ganz gelassen und nahm Draco in den Arm, dem immer mehr Tränen runterliefen.

„Shhhht. Ist ja gut. Beruhig dich jetzt erst mal. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen. So schlimm ist das doch nicht!"

„Nicht schlimm?! Nicht schlimm?! Weißt du überhaupt was du da sagst, Blaise? Nicht schlimm? Was ist mit meinem Ruf?!"

Draco setzte sich auf. Er hatte sich so weit beruhigt, dass er nicht mehr weinte, doch seine Atmung war alles andere als normal.

„Draco. Niemand muss doch davon erfahren! Oder? So lang du's Pansy nicht erzählst, wird es keiner erfahren! Ich sage kein Sterbenswörtchen. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich weiß doch wie du dich fühlst!"

Er wiegte Draco sacht hin und her.

„Sag mal. Hast du irgendetwas gespührt?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja. In manchen Fällen kann es sein, dass einem schlecht wird oder sich krank fühlt."

„Jetzt wo du's sagst. Ja. Ich hab geduscht und auf einmal ist mir so richtig schlecht geworden. Ich hab gemeint ich würde gleich kotzen! Gott sei Dank, hat das nicht so lang angehalten, sonst wär ich jetzt nicht hier!"

Blaise starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte er. Er musste was nachschlagen.

„Blaise, warum hast du mich das gefragt?" Draco wurde misstrauisch.

„Nur so. Bei mir war das auch so. Ich war ein wenig neugierig!"

„Du? Ich muss dir noch was erzählen. Aber wehe du erzählst es weiter! Dann hetz ich dir persönlich die Unverzeichlichen auf den Hals!"

Blaise schwor und Draco erzählte ihm von den gestrigen Ereignissen, die sich zwischen ihm und Harry Potter zugetragen haben. Blaise staunte nicht schlecht, doch lies er Draco aussprechen.

„Was denkst du? Bin ich in ihn verliebt? Ich habs genossen!"

Blaise hielt ihn immer noch im Arm.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Vielleicht kannst du das irgendwie anders prüfen? Ich an deiner Stelle würde erst mal versuchen, diese Gedankenverbindung zu entfernen. Hast du das Buch noch?"

„Ja natürlich. Machen wir's heute nach dem Unterricht? Wir kriegen heute ja unsere neuen Stundenpläne. Und du sagst, dass Potter die gleichen Fächer hat wie ich?"

Blaise schmunzelte.

„Ja, er hat die gleichen. Komm gehen wir essen. Wartest du noch auf mich? Ich muss mich noch anziehen."

„Ja klar!"

Damit löste er sich von Blaise und stand auf. Während Blaise sich anzog, viel ihm wieder seine Frage ein.

„Du Blaise? Hat der Trank eigentlich noch irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen und werden die anderen meine blaue Zunge sehen können?"

„Der Trank kann in seltenen Fällen Halluzinationen hervorrufen. Das ist aber nur dann, wenn das Unterbewusstsein auf irgendetwas hinweisen will. Und nein, die anderen werden die blaue Farbe nicht sehen können."

„Wieso kannst du sie sehen?"

„Weil ich dir den Trank gegeben habe und weil du mir davon erzählt hast."

Draco nickte mit dem Kopf. Ja, das klang logisch.

„Bist du bald fertig?"

„Jaha! Ich komm ja schon!" Damit stand ein fertig angezogener Blaise vor Draco.

‚Na dann los!' Draco freute sich irgendwie Harry zu sehen. Dieser konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Draco sein Peiniger war.

Während Harry und Hermine auf Ron warteten, fragte sich Harry was mit seinem Verführer los war. Gestern hatte er sich alles andere als krank angehört. Was war da passiert? Vor allem, wer war es?

Harry konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, der das machen würde. Er kannte niemanden der ihn verführen wollte. Nun gut. Ginny Weasley war immer noch in ihn verliebt und diese Verliebtheit hatte sich noch mehr gesteigert als Harry den Dunklen Lord gestürzt hatte.

Doch diese Stimme war eindeutig männlich gewesen. Außerdem hatte Ginny schon ein paar mal versucht, Harry zu verführen. Die Tatsachen, dass er schwul war, störte Ginny nicht. Harry musste schmunzeln. Diese Versuche waren in der Tat hoffnungslos gewesen.

Da waren die Versuche, ihn mit Eis zu verführen oder Schokolade. Sie hatte sogar versucht ihn mit einem Dominagewand zu verführen. Ginny war nicht hässlich oder irgendwie so was. Sie war nur ein Mädchen und Harry musste sich jedes mal zusammenreißen nicht laut los zu lachen, wenn er sah, dass sie wieder was neues ausprobieren wollte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu einer ganz bestimmen Person. Irgendwie fühlte sich Harry schuldig, weil er sich mit jemandem ‚anderen' amüsiert hatte. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Draco die schönsten Gefühle in ihm hervorgerufen hatte.

Gerade wollte er den Gedanken vertiefen als Ron die Treppe runter kam.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen!"

Harry sah Ron verblüfft an. Dann sah er zu Hermine, die ihre Finger sehr interessant fand, doch ihre geröteten Wangen verrieten sie.

‚Ach so ist das! War ja klar, nach dem mich Hermine im Jungenschlafsaal in der Früh geweckt hatte. Es wird ja langsam Zeit!'

„Morgen Hermine! Ich hoffe, du hast hernach auch noch gut geschlafen?"

Hermine nickte und Ron ging auf sie zu. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

Hermien seufzste auf.

„Kommt schon Leute! Das könnt ihr doch verschieben. Ich will auf jeden Fall noch etwas essen, bevor wir die neuen Stundenpläne bekommen!"

Damit lösten sich Hermine und Ron von einander. Und zu dritt liefen sie in die große Halle.

Als sie diese betraten, suchte Harry gleich nach einer bekannten Person. Doch er fand sie nicht. Dieses suchen war schon ein Ritual geworden. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob Hermine oder Ron das gemerkt hatten. Auch wenn, es schien sie nicht zu stören.

„He Potter! Du blockierst mir den Weg." Diese schnarrende Stimme gehörte nur einer Person. Malfoy. Doch irgendwie verursachte diese Stimme noch mehr Kribbeln in seinem Bauch als jemals zuvor. War irgendetwas passiert?

Er drehte sich um und grinste Malfoy an.

„Ja Malfoy. Ich hab dich auch lieb!" Damit marschierte er zum Gryffindor-Tisch und lies sich gegenüber von Hermine und Ron nieder, die nicht einmal bemerkten, dass ihr Freund sich gesetzt hatte.


	8. Stundenpläne

Hallo, Liebe Leute! Ich weiß, dass die 60 nicht zusammen sind, aber mich hat das Schreibfieber befallen. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun! #g#

****

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Denn ich hab mir wirklich mühe gegeben! :) Vielen Lieben Dank an die Reviews und entschuldigt, dass ich sie nicht hier beantworte, denn ich bin total fertig! #mit kopf nick#

Na ja. **Disclaimer**: Muss ich da noch was schreiben?

**Pairing**: ist klar?

sonst noch was?

ach ja. Ich weiß nicht ob das so rüberkommt wie ich es gerne möchte, ABER ich widme dieses Kapitel **Gugi28**, die anscheinend von meiner Geschichte begeistert ist (wahrscheinlich so, wie ich von ihrer :D). Danke für deine Treue und ... ja. Wehe und schreibst kein Review! #knuddel#

Jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!

GLG

Arwen

**(8/?)**

**Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung VIII**

**Stundenpläne**

****

_„Ja Malfoy. Ich hab dich auch lieb!" _

Damit marschierte er zum Gryffindor-Tisch und lies sich gegenüber von Hermine und Ron nieder, die nicht einmal bemerkten, dass ihr Freund sich gesetzt hatte.

Draco blieb perplex stehen. Was hatte da Potter gerade von sich gegeben? Er hatte ihn lieb? Er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Wie konnte das nur sein? Oder war das nur als Verarsche gemeint? Langsam wusste er wirklich nicht mehr wo er stand. Mit einem hochroten Kopf marschierte er zum Slytherin-Tisch. Blaise war einige Minuten vor ihm in die große Halle gegangen. Jetzt spürte er das Unbehagen seines besten Freundes.

Als sich Draco gesetzt hatte, fragte ihn Blaise: „Was ist denn mit dir los? Du glühst ja richtig!"

Draco stöhnte auf. Wieso, wieso bei Salazars Namen musste er rot werden? Er war doch sonst nicht so gefühlsdusselig!

„Es ist nichts. Mir ist nur Potter gerade über den Weg gelaufen. Und sag jetzt kein Wort. Mein Tag ist eh schon im Arsch!"

Blaise wollte Dracos Stimmung nicht noch weiter runter kurbeln und lies in somit in Ruhe. Er hatte sowieso noch andere Gedanken. Er musste dringend in die Bibliothek und etwas nachschlagen. Ihm hatte es überhaupt nicht gefallen, dass Draco schlecht geworden war. Das müsste bedeuten ... Nein das konnte nicht sein. Potter würde nie die gleichen Gefühle entgegen bringen.

Er hatte Draco verheimlicht, was dieses Gefühl zu bedeuten hatte. Er war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher was es bedeutete, doch schemenhaft konnte er sich erinnern. _‚Übelkeit: Der Trank hat die gewünschte Wirkung gehabt. Des weiteren zeigt er an, ob man in die jenige Peron verliebt ist und ob diese Person einen auch liebt. Dieser Trank liegt knapp an der Illegalität und wird nur von qualifizierten Ärzten ausgegeben.' _An das konnte er sich noch erinnern.

Er musste nach dem genauen Wortlaut suchen. Und Blaise hatte Draco noch versprochen, dass er ihm wegen dem Zauber, den er auf sich und Harry gelegt hatte, helfen würde. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Er kannte dieses Buch, in dem der Zauber steht, nur all zu gut. Er hatte es aus Filchs Büro geklaut. Es lag in dem Regal, dass für die Weasley-Zwillinge reserviert war. Zwar waren die Zwillinge nicht mehr in der Schule, aber Filch hatte beschlossen, das Regal als Erinnerung bestehen zu lassen.

Blaise hatte es durchgelesen. Einige Scherze waren harmlos. Doch manche hatten es in sich. So auch der Gedächtnis-Verbundenheits-Zauber. Er wollte ihn auch mal anwenden, hatte aber davon abgelassen, als er das kleingedruckte gelesen hatte. Um den Zauber wieder zu lösen, waren viele Sachen nötig, die er zu dieser Zeit nicht bereit war, zu tun. Es lugte zu Draco.

Dieser schien tief in Gedanken zu sein. Anscheinend hatte er diese besonderen ‚Nebenwirkungen' noch nicht gelesen. Der Tag würde wahrscheinlich kein Ende nehmen. Blaise seufzte auf. Wie konnte er es Draco vorsichtig beibringen?

Er wurde je aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Draco ihn in die Rippen stupste.

„He Blaise! Das Denken ist meine Aufgabe!" Er grinste, als er Blaises verwirrtes Gesicht sah. „Schon gut. War bloß ein Scherz! Du müsstest dich jetzt mal sehen! Na auch egal. Hör mal, weißt du wann Snape mit den Stundenplänen kommt? Der Unterricht müsste doch bald anfangen?"

_‚Er grinst schon wieder. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Hoff ich zumindest. Vielleicht hat er vergessen, dass er eigentlich schlecht drauf sein sollte.'_ „Ja, Snape wird dir in ca. 1 Sekunde den Stundenplan geben."

Draco starrte ihn verdattert an. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil Professor Snape genau hinter dir steht!" Er musste unweigerlich grinsen. Nein, ganz auf dem laufenden war Draco noch nicht. Es hatte ihn anscheinend doch sehr verwirrt.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy. Wie ich sehe, sind Sie noch nicht ganz wach. Aber ich werde großzügig darüber hinweg sehen. Hier ist ihr Stundenplan. Sie scheinen ein großes Glück zu haben. Sie werden fast ganz allein von Professor Black in Vorgeschrittne Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Ein besseres Los hätten Sie nicht treffen können. Ich wollte Sie auch noch darauf hinweisen, dass Sie besonders schwierige Fächer gewählt haben. Ich bin stolz auf Sie. Leider werden Sie nicht darüber erfreut sein, mit wem Sie die meiste Zeit verbringen werden."

Damit händigte er Draco den Stundenplan aus. _'Was sollte das denn wieder sein? Na ja. Auch egal.' _Draco staunte nicht schlecht.

**Montag**

1 Wahrsagen für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Trelawney)

2 Wahrsagen für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Trelawney)

3 Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Snape)

4 Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Snape)

5 Verwandlung (Professor McGonagall)

6 Verwandlung (Professor McGonagall)

7 Arithmetik (Professor Vektor)

8 Arithmetik (Professor Vektor)

**Dienstag**

1 –

2. Arithmetik (Professor Vektor)

3 Muggelkunde (Professor Sinistra)

4 Muggelkunde (Professor Sinistra)

5 Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Black)

6 Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Black)

7 Alte Runen (Professor Smith)

8 -

**Mittwoch**

1 Zauberkunst für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Flitwick)

2 Zauberkunst für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Flitwick)

3 Zaubertränke (Professor Snape)

4 Zaubertränke (Professor Snape)

5 Magische Krankheiten und ihre Heilung (Professor Lupin)

6 Magische Krankheiten und ihre Heilung (Professor Lupin)

7 Kräuterkunde für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Sprout)

**Donnerstag**

1 Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Dumbledore)

2 Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Dumbledore)

3 Alte Runen (Professor Smith)

4 Alte Runen (Professor Smith)

5 Arithmetik (Professor Vektor)

6 Zauberkunst (Professor Flitwick)

7 Zauberkunst (Professor Flitwick)

8 Schwertkampf (Professor Kwiatkowski und Professor Finrond Felagund)

9 Schwertkampf (Professor Kwiatkowski und Professor Finrond Felagund)

**Freitag**

1 Magische Krankheiten und ihre Heilung (Professor Lupin)

2 Magische Krankheiten und ihre Heilung (Professor Lupin)

3 Kräuterkunde für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Sprout)

4 Kräuterkunde für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Sprout)

5 Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Black)

6 Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Black)

7 Schwertkampf (Professor Kwiatkowski und Professor Finrond Felagund)

8 Schwertkampf (Professor Kwiatkowski und Professor Finrond Felagund)

9 Muggelkunde (Professor Sinistra)

Draco blieb der Atem weg. So einen harten Stundenplan hatte er noch nie gehabt. Vor Zaubertränke, und DADA hatte er keine Angst. Das waren seine besten Fächer. Ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte er bei Schwertkampf. Es waren zwei neue Lehrer. So weit er wusste, gehörte Finrond Felagund zu den Elben. Das würde sicher spannend werden. Über Professor Kwiatkowski hatte er noch nichts gehört, nur dass er einer der besten Schwertkämpfer war, den die sterblichen zu bieten hatten. Er wurde von den Elben unterrichtet. Das allein verschaffte ihm Respekt.

Draco hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Blaise ihm über die Schulter geschaut hatte. Er pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Das ist der härteste Stundenplan den ich je gesehen habe! Das wird für dich das anstrengendste Schuljahr! Ich beneide dich nicht, mein Freund. Aber das scheinen die einzigsten Voraussetzungen zu sein, ein Auror zu werden."

Mitfühlend klatschte er Draco auf die Schulter. „Frag mich nur, ob Potter den gleichen Stundenplan hat."

„Was sagst du da?" Draco drehte sich schnell zu Blaise um, der sich gerade die Hand auf den Mund gelegt hatte.

„Hab ich das etwa laut ausgesprochen?"

„Ja!", knurrte Draco, „vielen Dank auch! Jetzt hast du mich wieder daran erinnert!"

Verärgert stand er auf, um die erste Stunde am diesen Tag (es war Mittwoch) wahrzunehmen. Er verlies eilig die große Halle und merkte nicht einmal, dass ihm ein smaragdgrünes Augenpaar folgte.

* * *

Nachdem sich Harry gesetzt hatte, schaufelte er sich viel Haferbrei auf seinen Teller. Er hatte irgendwie großen Hunger, doch wusste er nicht woher dieser kam.

_‚Erst dieses komische Gefühl und jetzt hab ich Kohldampf.'_ Er verschmiss den Gedanken so schnell es ging wieder. Nicht alles musst irgendwie zusammenhängen. Nicht alles brauchte seinen Grund.

Genüsslich schlürfte er seinen Haferbrei. Kaum hatte er einen bissen probiert, verzog er das Gesicht. _‚Wäh! Wieso müssen die Elfen das immer pur auf den Tisch stellen?'_ Damit nahm er sich den Zucker und schüttete drei ganze Löffel hinein.

Da Harry immer mit dem Frühstück experimierte, streute er noch Zimt und getrocknetes Obst hinein. Vorsichtig probierte er. _‚Ja. So kann man das lassen. Schmeckt gleich anders. Das muss ich mir merken.'_

Langsam schlürfte er seinen Haferbrei, als er aufsah. Ron und Hermine saßen ineinander verkeilt am Tisch. Nicht dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, dass seine beiden Freunde sich amüsierten, doch am Tisch war das dann doch ein wenig heftig.

„Hem hem!" Doch die beiden reagierten gar nicht. Sie waren weiterhin in einem sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen.

„Hermine? Der Unterricht beginnt gleich! Wir müssen los!" Harry schrie schon beinahe. Doch dieser Satz hatte die gewünschte Wirkung. Hermine löste sich aus dem Kuss.

„Was sagst du da? Der Unterricht beginnt gleich? Ich muss mich noch fertig machen! So kann ich doch nicht gehen!" Ron stöhnte auf. Wie lange hatte er sich nach so einem Kuss gesehnt. Gestern Nacht war ja nicht schlecht gewesen, doch dieser Kuss lies sich nicht mit den liebevollen Küssen von gestern Nacht vergleichen.

Hermine wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie Harry grinsen sah.

„Das war nicht dein ernst? Wir haben noch genügend Zeit?"

Harry nickte. „Wieso hast du uns dann gestört?"

„Weißt du, Hermine. Ich habe wirklich nichts dagegen wenn ihr euch küsst. Aber muss das wirklich hier am Tisch sein? Ich glaub euch ja, dass es toll war und auch ist, aber irgendwie komm ich mir das so blöd vor. Ihr wisst schon."

Damit lies er den Kopf ein wenig sinken. „Er wird mich nie lieben."

„Harry, mein Freund. Egal was passiert, wir stehen auf deiner Seite. Auch wenn ich Malfoy persönlich bearbeiten muss, dass er mit dir ausgeht." Ron schlug Harry auf die Schulter.

„Tu das lieber nicht Ron. Ich will, dass er, wenn schon, freiwillig mit mir ausgeht. Nicht dass er es dann aus mitleid tut!"

Ron nickte verstehend.

In diesem Moment tauchte Professor McGonagall mit den neuen Stundenplänen auf.

„Mr. Potter? Hier, das ist Ihr Stundenplan. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es schon wissen. Aber die meisten Stunden werden sie ausschließlich mit Mr. Malfoy verbringen. Ich bestaune Ihre Auswahl der Fächer! Einfach beeindruckend!"

Damit drückte sie ihm ein Stück Papier in die Hand.

**Montag**

1 Astronomie für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Dumbledore) ( einmal im Monat 2 Stunden von 12.00 a.m. bis 2. 00 a.m.)

2 Astronomie für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Dumbledore) ( einmal im Monat 2 Stunden von 12.00 a.m. bis 2. 00 a.m.)

3 Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Snape)

4 Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Snape)

5 Verwandlung (Professor McGonagall)

6 Verwandlung (Professor McGonagall)

7 Arithmetik (Professor Vektor)

8 Arithmetik (Professor Vektor)

**Dienstag**

1 –

2. Arithmetik (Professor Vektor)

3 Muggelkunde (Professor Sinistra)

4 Muggelkunde (Professor Sinistra)

5 Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Black)

6 Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Black)

7 Alte Runen (Professor Smith)

8 -

**Mittwoch**

1 Zauberkunst für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Flitwick)

2 Zauberkunst für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Flitwick)

3 Zaubertränke (Professor Snape)

4 Zaubertränke (Professor Snape)

5 Magische Krankheiten und ihre Heilung (Professor Lupin)

6 Magische Krankheiten und ihre Heilung (Professor Lupin)

7 Kräuterkunde für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Sprout)

**Donnerstag**

1 Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Dumbledore)

2 Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Dumbledore)

3 Alte Runen (Professor Smith)

4 Alte Runen (Professor Smith)

5 Arithmetik (Professor Vektor)

6 Zauberkunst (Professor Flitwick)

7 Zauberkunst (Professor Flitwick)

8 Schwertkampf (Professor Kwiatkowski und Professor Finrond Felagund)

9 Schwertkampf (Professor Kwiatkowski und Professor Finrond Felagund)

**Freitag**

1 Magische Krankheiten und ihre Heilung (Professor Lupin)

2 Magische Krankheiten und ihre Heilung (Professor Lupin)

3 Kräuterkunde für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Sprout)

4 Kräuterkunde für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Sprout)

5 Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Black)

6 Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene (Professor Black)

7 Schwertkampf (Professor Kwiatkowski und Professor Finrond Felagund)

8 Schwertkampf (Professor Kwiatkowski und Professor Finrond Felagund)

9 Muggelkunde (Professor Sinistra)

Da Harry einige Fächer abgewählt hatte, hatte er natürlich ein paar andere gewählt. Seit diesem Jahr würde er Muggelkunde, Schwertkampf und Alte Runen haben. Muggelkunde und Alte Runen hatte Harry noch nie zuvor gehabt, doch es war bei den Siebtklässlern üblich, dass man sich in seinem letzten Jahr etwas neues aussuchte. Natürlicherweise waren diese neuen Fächer von den Examina ausgenommen.

Harry würde sein Examen in DADA, Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung und Zauberkünste machen. Er war aber noch am überlegen, ob er auch nicht in Schwertkampf bestehen sollte. Auch wenn dieses Fach neu war, die Schulordnung besagt, wenn man in einem neuen Fach ein ‚O' hätte, dürfte man, rein theoretisch, auch in diesem Fach bestehen, so zu sagen als Ausgleich.

Wegen diesem Grund war Harry sehr gespannt auf seine neunen Fächer.

„Harry? Bist du bald fertig mit deinem Stundenplan? Ich würde ihn mir gerne anschauen." Harry nickte und tauschte mit Ron ihre Stundenpläne.

Nach Hermines Stundenplan musste er erst gar nicht fragen, da sie die gleichen Fächer belegt hatte wie Ron (oder besser gesagt, Ron hatte die gleichen Fächer belegt wie Hermine).

Ron pfiff durch die Zähne. „Schau mal Hermine. Der Stundenplan ist richtig krass! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das durchstehen würde! Schwertkampf? Wozu brauchst du denn das? Und dann noch Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene! Langsam denke ich, dass du ne Klatsche hast!"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich Auror werden will, muss ich nicht nur gute Noten in **allen** Fächern haben, sondern ich muss noch diese Noten in den Kursen für Fortegeschrittene haben. Sonst hab ich da gar keine Chance."

Ron reichte ihm seinen Stundenplan.

„Aber Harry. Der Dunkle Lord ist doch besiegt worden. Auroren brauchen wir nicht mehr."

Doch Harry war da anderer Meinung. Das Böse würde nie Ruhe geben. Nicht so lange er am Leben war. Voldemort war zwar besiegt worden, doch seine Anhänger waren noch nicht gefasst worden. Schlicht: Er machte sich Sorgen.

„Wir werden sehen Ron. Wenn ich erst mal mit der Ausbildung fertig bin und ich dann nicht weiß was ich tun soll, dann können wir weiterreden. Ok?"

Doch Ron hatte ihm nicht mehr zugehört. Seine Hand war langsam unter den Rock von Hermine geglitten und begann sanft die weiche Haut unter diesem zu streicheln. Harry wurde nervös. _‚Wieso muss er das immer wieder machen? Er weiß doch, dass das irgendwie komisch ist.'_ Er drehte sich weg.

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Hermine rot wurde und die forschende Hand von Ron wegstoßte.

„Ron, spinnst du? Doch nicht hier in der großen Halle vor allen Leuten und vor den Lehrern!"

Ron gab ein paar undefinierbare Töne von sich und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

„Harry? Kann ich auch mal deinen Stundenplan sehen? Ich war mit meinem neuen Buch beschäftigt und hab ihn deswegen noch nicht gesehen." Sie lächelte ihn süß an.

Harry, der bereits den Stundenplan in seiner Tasche hatte verschwinden lassen, grummelte, tauche unter den Tisch ab, zog den Plan raus, tauchte wieder auf und überreichte ihn Hermine.

Er war so in den neuen Stundenplan vertieft gewesen, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, dass sein Essen noch auf dem Tisch stand.

Also fing er an, wieder seinen Haferbrei mit viel Zucker, Zimt und getrocknetem Obst zu schlürfen.

Hermine machte große Augen. „Harry? Du hast die schwierigsten Fächer genommen, die man in Hogwarts nur nehmen kann! Wie willst du das bitte schaffen?"

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen. ‚Wenn das ihr einzigstes Problem wär!' „Ich hab doch dich, Hermine!" Und er setzte seinen Dackelblick auf.

„Harry? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Ich habe nicht mal, die hälfte deiner Fächer. Wenn ich so nachschaue, dann sind das genau", sie zählte nach, 4 Fächer." Doch als sie ihn grinsen sah, merkte sie, dass er sie verarscht hatte.

„Mann Harry!" Damit gab sie ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Hermine. Ich werde es schon schaffen!"

Sie nickte und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass sie Ron unter dem Tisch ärgerte.

Harry aß weiter und sein Blick begann über die große Halle zu fliegen. Es wunderte in überhaupt nicht, dass sie an einer ganz bestimmten Person hängen blieb, die anscheinend eilig oder vielleicht auch verärgert die Halle verlies.

_‚Wie soll ich das nur schaffen? Er liebt mich nicht. Sein Vater hasst mich, weil ich seinen Lord umgebracht habe. Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen, sonst tut es noch Ron für mich.'_

Er seufzte. „Hey Leute. Ich bin fertig. Ich werde jetzt mal in meine erste Stunde gehen."

Harry wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen als er etwas merkte.

„Ron? Geht's dir nicht gut? Du siehst so blass aus und du atmest so schwer. Soll ich dich zu Mme. Pomfrey bringen?"

„Ne- ein. Ni- icht nö- öhtig! Mir geh- hets aus- ge- zei- chnet." Als Verstärkung seiner Aussage nickte er heftig mit dem Kopf und rutschte noch weiter in seinen Stuhl hinein.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" Harry wusste, dass da was hinter dem Busch war und er konnte es sich sogar vorstellen. Er verkniff sich ein lachen. Jetzt, da er vor hatte, vom Tisch aufzustehen, machte es ihm nichts mehr aus.

Ron nickte jetzt noch heftiger mit dem Kopf als zuvor.

„Harry. Du kannst ruhig gehen. Wenn doch irgendetwas sein sollte, ich bin ja da."

Hermine blickte von ihrem Buch auf. ‚Wo hat sie nur gelernt, wie man so gut lügen kann?'

„Ja, ist gut. Wir sehen uns in der Mittagspause?" Beide nickten. „Gut, dann bis dann!"

Damit stand er endgültig auf und verlies die Halle. Er bekam nicht mit, dass Ron unterdrückt aufstöhnte und Hermine ihn fies angrinste.

Als er aus der großen Halle trat, wäre er fast wieder an die Decke gesprungen.

_:Hey Harry! Tut mir leid wegen heute morgen. Mir ging's nicht allzu gut! Was machst du?:_


	9. Träume

Hallöchen! Ich hab heute wieder mal nen Schreibwahn. Ich hatte einfach das Bedürfnis etwas zu schreiben. Anscheinend ist meine Muse wieder da und ... ja! :D Wie auch immer. Leider weiß ich nicht, wie viele meine Geschichte lesen, da bestimmt nicht alle ein Review hinterlassen. Aber davon will ich jetzt gar nicht reden. Hier ist das neue Kapitel!

**Disclaimer**: ‚...' mir gehört nix!

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco (ich hoffe doch bald) und noch andere

**Warnings**: Slash, schlechter Schreibstil ...

(9/?)

**Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung**

**Träume**

_:Hey Harry! Tut mir leid wegen heute morgen. Mir ging's nicht allzu gut! Was machst du?:_

Draco blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Er wollte doch mit Potter keinen Kontakt aufbauen! Was war nur los? Nicht mal mehr sein Gehirn wollte auf hin hören! Es war zum Haare ausraufen.

Er stand mittlerweile vor dem Zauberkunst Raum und Professor Flitwick war gerade dabei, diesen zu öffnen. Vor dem Raum standen noch ein paar andere Siebtklassler die Draco nicht kannte.

_:Ist schon alles vergessen!:_ Potters Stimme klang zwar überrascht aber auch erleichtert. Was sollte er nur machen. Draco musste über seine eigene Dummheit lachen. Eigentlich wollte er nur probieren, wie es sich anhören würde, wenn er mit Har- ähm ... Potter zusammen war. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Wie konnte er bloß Potter aus dem Kopf kriegen, wenn sein Gehirn alle Gedanken, die er an ihn verschwand gleich zu Potter weiterführte? Hatte er den Trank doch falsch gebraut? Er hatte schließlich nichts von so was gelesen! Heute Abend würde er auf jeden Fall mit Blaise darüber reden und nach einem Ausweg suchen.

_:Bist du noch da?:_ Potter machte sich wieder Sorgen. _‚Mist verdammter! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dieser St. Potter so anhänglich ist, hätte ich nie diesen Scheiß-Trank gebraut! Womit habe ich das nur verdient?!'_

Er rollte mit den Augen und schaute grimmig, so dass die anderen die vor auch vor dem Zimmer standen, einen Schritt zurück wichen.

_:Ja ja, Po- äh ... Harry. Stress nicht so. Ich warte hier gerade vor dem Zau- vor einem Klassenzimmer und warte bis man mich reinlässt.:_

_:Ja, ich bin auch gleich vor meinem angekommen. Ich verlass jetzt mal wieder dein Gehirn und du könntest dich doch mal bei mir melden wenn du Lust hast? Baba!:_

Draco hatte kaum die Zeit sich zu verabschieden, denn Potters Stimme war augenblicklich verschwunden, dafür hörte er eine andere (und doch gleiche) schneidende Stimme.

„Malfoy!" Sein Name wurde so ausgewürgt, als würde man daran sterben.

Draco drehte sich langsam um. Jetzt wusste Draco auch, was Professor Snape mit seiner Bemerkung gemeint hatte. Er würde über die Hälfe seiner Fächer mit den Narbengesicht Potter verbringen müssen. Er wusste nicht, ob er jetzt lachen oder weinen sollte.

Zum einen würde er mit einem der besten Zauberer der letzten Jahre seine meisten Kurse teilen, doch zum anderen konnte er Potter nicht ausstehen. Oder? Nun, da er sich wieder gefangen hatte, setzte er sein berühmtes Malfoy-Grinsen auf.

„Ah. Der Schwuchtel von Potter. Welch Ehre!"Er spuckte die Wörter regelrecht aus. Doch anstatt dass er sich wohlfühlen würde, merkte er, wie sich sein Innerstes zusammen zog. _‚Scheiße! Was ist los mit mir?'_

Auch hatte er bemerkt, wie sich Harry kaum merklich versteift hatte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Auror werden willst." Potters Stimme klang spöttisch.

Es ging einige Zeit so weiter, bis Professor Flitwick der Kragen platzte.

„Meine Herren! Wenn Sie sich nicht sofort auf Ihre Plätze setzten, wird Ihr Haus 100 Punkte los sein!"

Das saß. Beide grummelten und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Sie versuchten, sich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr zu begegnen. Was sich allerdings als sehr schwierig herausstellte, da sie ja fast alle Fächer miteinander hatten.

Als sie aus ‚Magische Krankheiten und ihre Heilung' rausgingen, rief Professor Lupin Potter zurück. Draco wunderte es nicht, denn es war allen bekannt, dass Lupin jetzt nun Potters zweiter Pate war.

Draco rümpfte die Nase. Wie konnte man sich nur mit einem Werwolf anfreunden? Das war doch der Abschaum der Welt. Er würde Potter wohl nie verstehen können.

Potter. Dieses eine Wort lies ihn Schmetterlinge im Bauch fühlen. Es lief ihm ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken und plötzlich wurde er Rot. _‚Verdammt, muss ich mich hier jetzt wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen aufführen?'_

Wie sich wohl Potters Hände ... Nein! Diesen Gedanken konnte und wollte Draco nicht weiterdenken. Das war zu komisch. Auch wenn gleichgeschlechtliche Paare in der Zaubererwelt integriert waren, hatten sie doch noch nicht die gleichen Rechte, wie ‚normale' Paare.

Wie Draco es nannte: es war unnormal schwul oder lesbisch zu sein. Er behandelte solche Leute so, wie sein Vater es ihm beigebracht hatte: Kalt und ohne Verständnis.

Doch diese Gefühle, die er bekam, nur wenn er an Potter dachte ... Nein! Wenn sein Vater das wüsste! Aber wenn er was wüsste? Dass er in ihn verliebt war? Nein, das nicht. Vielleicht welche Gefühle er hatte? Ja, das schon eher. Würde es ihm etwas ausmachen? Wahrscheinlich schon. Lucius war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, dass er ein weiches Herz hatte.

Doch wer weiß? Lucius Malfoy war ja schließlich auch mal jung gewesen.

Draco stöhnte auf. Wieso musste ihm immer das passieren? Ihm, dem Sexgott von Hogwarts? Ihm, uneingeschränkter Prinz von Slytherin?

Draco lief die Gänge entlang und schließlich stand er vor seiner Zimmertür. Er sprach das Passwort und trat hinein.

„Argh! Was, bei Salazar Slytherins Namen, ist los mit mir?" Draco raufte sich seine frisierten Haare und lies sich aufs Bett fallen.

Sein Zimmer war in den üblichen Slytherinfarben gehalten: Grün und Silber. Es war groß, schließlich war Draco Schulsprecher und der Sohn der einflussreichsten Familien des Landes. Wenn man in das Zimmer eintrat sah man zu aller erst das große Himmelbett, welches auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers auf einer Art Podest stand. Es war in den typischen Farben der Slytherins, Grün und Silber, gestaltet. Die Bezüge waren, dem Malfoy-Status entsprechend, aus reinster Seide und aus Satin.  
  
Des weiteren war der Boden, nicht wie im Gemeinschaftssaal, mit Teppichen belegt. In der Ecke prasselte im Ofen ein Feuer und davor stand eine riesige, grüne Coach.

Draco lag eine Zeit lang einfach nur so da und schloss die Augen. Er spürte nicht ein mal, dass er einschlief.

_Draco stand in einem großen Raum. Er drehte sich um die eigene Achse um die Umgebung zu sehen. In einer Ecke des Raumes befand sich ein riesiges Himmelbett mit vielen, weich aussehenden Kissen. Die Bettlacken waren rot gehalten und sahen sehr kostbar und elegant aus._

_Er drehte sich noch weiter um. In der anderen Ecke war ein großes Regal mit jeder erdenklicher Art von Büchern. Von der Neugierde getrieben, setzte sich Draco in Bewegung. Nach wenigen, doch großen Schritten, stand er vor dem Regal und zog ein Buch raus._

_Kama Sutra stand in großen goldenen Lettern darauf. Draco wusste natürlich um was es sich da handelte. „Das Buch der Liebeskunst", hauchte er. Er hatte schon bei sich daheim gesucht, konnte aber keins finden. Dieses Buch war für die Zauberwelt eines der geheimnisumwobensten Bücher die es gab._

_Vorsichtig öffnete er es und las die erste Seite. Draco hatte erwartet, dass es sich um ein „schmutziges"Buch handeln würde, doch was er da las, verschlug im erst mal die Sprache._

_‚Wahrscheinlich gibt es keine Sanskrit-Worte, die so bekannt sind und dabei so missverstanden werden wie Kama Sutra. Im Westen hält man das Werk gewöhnlich für eine schlüpfrige, anekdotische Beschreibung exotischer Liebespraktiken, aber in Indien (A/N: Ich stelle hier Indien als eines der ältesten magischen Länder hin.) wird es oft einer jungen Braut als Lektüre vor der Hochzeit gegeben.' (#)_

_Draco staunte nicht schlecht. Dies hatte er nicht gewusst. Da er nun doch etwas neugieriger geworden war, suchte er sich eine Couch, die im anderen Teil des Raumes war und setzte sich erst mal hin und begann, über die Geschichte des Kama Sutra zu lesen._

_Eine Textstelle gefiel Draco besonders gut:_

_‚**Vergrößerung des Penis**_

_Reib zunächst deinen Penis mit Wespenstacheln ein_

_und massiere ihn mit süßem Öl._

_Wenn er anschwillt, lass ihn zehn Nächte lang_

_durch ein Loch in deinem Bett baumeln,_

_während du auf dem Bauch schläfst._

_Danach verwende eine kühlende Salbe,_

_um die Schwellung und den Schmerz abklingen zu lassen._

_Auf diese Weise vergrößern Männer wie die Vitas,_

_die unersättlich in ihren sexuellen Gelüsten sind,_

_ihren Penis ein ganzes Leben lang.'_

„_Wow, ich hatte nie gedacht, dass die alten Inder solche Ideen hatten. Was steht denn da noch?" Damit blickte er auf der Seite noch ein wenig weiter nach unten und sein Blick fiel auf den übernächsten Absatz._

_‚Um die Schwellung sechs Monate lang anhalten_

_zu lassen, reibe deinen Penis mit Öl ein,_

_das sehr langsam aus den Samen der Wassermelone_

_und des Granatapfels, des khus-khus-Grases_

_und der Tollkirsche extrahiert worden ist.' (#)_

_Draco zog scharf die Luft an. Wenn das wirklich stimmte, was da stand, dann könnte er für ein halbes Jahr ganz bestimmt der Junge mit dem größten Schwanz sein. Diese Vorstellung vor Augen, schloss Draco das Buch. Er würde Severus fragen müssen, ob er diese Zutaten haben könnte._

_Zwar war Draco nicht gerade schlecht bestückt, doch wollte er mehr haben (A/N: Man brauche sich nur die Frauen anzuschauen, die sich ihre Brüste machen lassen, obwohl sie genug haben.). Doch gerade als er mit dem Buch in der Hand aufstehen wollte, wurde er bestimmt aber sanft wieder auf die Couch gedrückt._

_„Du willst doch noch nicht gehen?", raunte ihm eine heißere Stimme ins Ohr._

_„Ich weiß, was wir noch zusammen machen könnten. Aber dazu musst du liegen bleiben", flüstere die Stimme Draco ins Ohr._

_Draco schloss genießerisch die Augen. Und auf einmal spürte er Hände._

_Hände auf seinen Hüften, die sich langsam ihren Weg nach oben unter das Hemd von Draco suchten. Doch kaum waren sie auf der nun warteten Haut, wurden sie auch_ _wieder entzogen._

_Dann Hände auf seinen Beinen, die sich quälend langsam Richtung Lenden schoben. Doch kurz bevor diese ihr Ziel erreichten wurden sie wieder entzogen._

_Dracos Atem ging langsam schneller, doch traute er sich nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Auf einmal spürte er sanfte Lippen auf seinem Gesicht, die federleichte Küsse erst auf seiner Stirn, dann auf seiner Nase und dann auf seinem_ _Mund verteilten._

_Am Mund schließlich angekommen, spürte er, wie die andere Person ihr Gewicht auf die Couch überlagerte und mit ein wenig mehr Druck zu küssen anfing._

_Zuerst war Draco überrascht doch schließlich fing er an, den Kuss zu erwidern. Es war nur ein einfacher Lippenkuss. Nicht Leidenschaftlich, doch sehr zärtlich._

_Doch Draco wollte auf einmal mehr. So begann er langsam seine Lippen zu öffnen und schob vorsichtig seine Zunge hindurch. Tastend streckte er sie immer weiter heraus, bis er fand das fand, was er suchte. Er spürte, wie die andere Person überrascht aufseufzte._

_Diese Chance lies er sich nicht entgehen und schob seine fordernde Zunge in den Mund des anderen._

_Zuerst fuhr er vorsichtig an der Zahnreihe entlang und fühlte die glatten Zähne des anderen. Dann fuhr er mit der Zunge am Gaumen entlang und hörte wie sein Gegenüber ein würgendes Geräusch machte und lies es dann bleiben._

_‚Wieso gefällt ihr das nicht? Alle Mädchen stehen doch darauf!'_

_Mental zuckte er mit den Achseln und er begann die andere Zunge erst schüchtern und dann mit mehr Leidenschaft zu umspielen. Schließlich wurde der Kuss langsam und zuerst zögernd erwidert._

_Doch dann wurde er immer schneller, mehr Gefühle wurden eingebaut und ein endlosscheinender Tanzkampf der Zungen entstand. Eine Welle von Stromschlägen umfing ihn die anscheinend auch die andere Peron spürte. So intensivierte er den Kuss._

_Draco wurde mit der selben Leidenschaft zurückgeküsst die er in den Kuss hineinsteckte._

_‚Diese Person', dachte er atemlos, ‚sie bringt mich noch um!' Schließlich beendete die andere Person diesen wunderbaren Kuss und raunte Draco zu: „Entspann dich! Jetzt verwöhne ich dich. Mach aber die Augen zu. Wenn du sie aufmachst, höre ich sofort damit auf!"_

_Draco war nur noch im Stande mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Dieser Kuss war der Hammer gewesen. Das was er fühlte war genau in seine Leistengegend gewandert und hatte dort großes bewirkt._

_Sanfte Hände fuhren seinen Körper entlang und kamen nicht darum herum in einmal fest in seine Nippel zu zwicken._

_Draco bäumte sich auf. Wenn das kam, was er meinte, dann würde er wahrscheinlich noch heute von dem Feuer, dass in ihm loderte, sterben._

_Die Hände glitten seinen Bauch entlang, bis sie schließlich, nach einer quälend langen Ewigkeit, am Hosenbund angekommen waren. Langsam öffneten geschickte Finger erst den Gürten und dann den Reißverschluss. Sie zogen energisch die Jeans herunter und ließen Draco nur in den Boxershorts und Hemd übrig._

_Draco hatte mittlerweile aufgegeben zu Denken. Alles worauf er sich jetzt konzentrieren konnte, waren diese Hände und Finger die sehr wohl wussten was sie zu tun hatten. Immer noch hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Schließlich hatte ihn ja die Person darum gebeten._

_‚So bin ich schon lange nicht mehr verwöhnt worden', keuchte Draco in seinen Gedanken. ‚Dieses Mädchen ist wunderbar!'_

_Er hatte langsam sein Becken angehoben um den Händen zu helfen, die gerade dabei waren, seine Hose zu entfernen._

_Als die Hose weg war, fuhren findige Finge sanft seine Beine entlang. Als sie an den Oberschenkeln ankamen, wimmerte Draco leise. Das war eine seiner empfindlichsten Stellen._

_Anscheinend hatte das auch die andere Person gemerkt und machte nun Kreise auf seiner Haut. Die Erregung die Draco nach dem Kuss hatte, steigerte sich nun ins unermessliche._

_Plötzlich waren die Finger verschwunden und er war schon nahe dran, seine Augen zu öffnen, doch hielt er sich davon ab. Denn das was er jetzt spürte, war nichts im vergleich, zu dem, was er nun spürte._

_Wie durch ein Wunder waren seine Boxershorts verschwunden und seine enorme Erregung wurde freigelassen._

_„Du bist sehr gut gebaut. Wie gut, dass du heute Nacht mir gehörst!" Draco keuchte auf. Diese Stimme war so sexy und erregend, doch kam sie ihm etwas bekannt vor. Er verschmiss den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Finger. Doch wo waren sie?_

_„Was ist los? Warum machst du nicht weiter?"Dracos Erregung war mittlerweile sehr schmerzhaft geworden und wartete nur darauf, dass man sie in die Hand nahm oder sonstiges mit ihr machte._

_„Stress nicht so!"Die Stimme klang sehr amüsiert. „Du bekommst das schon, was du haben willst!"_

_Damit hörte Draco, wie sich die unbekannte Person die Lippen leckte._

_Das was jetzt kam, ließ ihn fast aufschreien._

_Das Mädchen nahm Dracos Penis in die Hand und drückte leicht zu._

_„OH!" Draco versuchte ihr sein Becken entgegen zu schieben, doch irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, in still zu halten._

_Als nächstes fühlte er sanfte Lippen an seiner Eichel. Sie glitt leicht darüber und bewegte ihren Kopf leicht im Kreis._

_„Mach ... weiter ...!"Draco versuchte gegen ihren Griff oder war es ein Zauber?, anzukämpfen, um sich ihr entgegen zu recken. Doch schaffte er es nicht._

_„Was ... hast ... du ... OH ... mit ... mir ... gemacht?", keuchte er. Langsam bekam er Panik, aber er traute sich nicht seine Augen zu öffnen. Irgendwie glaubte er der Stimme, dass sie sofort aufhören würde, falls er die Augen öffnen würde._

_Wieso hatte das nur laut gefragt? Sofort wie er gefragt hatte, waren die weichen, warmen Lippen verschwunden._

_„Keine Angst mein Schatz. Ich tue dir nur gutes!" Wieder kam ihm die Stimme bekannt vor und man konnte deutlich das grinsen heraushören. Die Lippen legten sich wieder auf seine Eichel._

_Doch diesmal presste die unbekannte Person ihre Lippen_ _fest um seinen Schafft und begann erst auf der einen, dann auf der anderen Seite ihr zu massieren._

_„Wo ... hast ... du ...". Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem lauten Stöhnen unter. Sein Atem ging nun sehr schnell. Wäre Dracos Körper nicht stillgelegt worden, würde er sich die andere Person schnappen und ihr das Gehirn rausvögeln._

_So gut wurde er noch nie befriedigt. Das Mädchen hatte eindeutig Erfahrung und Talent._

_Schon meinte Draco, dass er gleich explodieren würde. Das Feuer, das in ihm brannte, drohte sich zu vergrößern._

_Anscheinend merkte sie, dass Draco bald so weit war, denn sie fing an, erst seinen ganzen Schafft in ihrem Mund aufzunehmen, um sich dann fast ganz zurückzuziehen. Doch während sie das tat, saugte sich noch genüsslich an seiner Eichel._

_„Mach ... weiter ... ich ... brauch ... nicht ... mehr ... ARGH!"Draco schloss fest die Augen und ergoss sich im Mund der anderen Person._

_Während er noch die Nachwellen seines heftigen Orgasmus' ausritt und er versuchte seinen Atem wieder zu normalisieren, hörte er die Stimme, wie sie anscheinend doch den Zauber von ihm löste._

_‚Wahnsinn! Woher kann diese Person das nur? Ob ich jetzt schon meine Augen öffnen darf?'_

_Als wenn die andere Person seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, hörte er: „Draco-Schatz. Öffne deine Augen!"_

_Langsam öffnete Draco seine Augen._

_„Wa-?" Es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Eigentlich wollte er sich für diesen wunderbar heftigen Orgasmus und diese, doch durchaus, professionelle Befriedigung bedanken. Doch das was er da sah lies ihn erst mal schwer schlucken._

_„Was ist denn mit dir los? Freust du dich nicht, dass ich hier bin?" Smaragdgrüne Augen starrten ihn traurig an._

_„Ich kenne dich!"Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wieso war ER hier? Wo war das Mädchen? Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen._

_„Wo hast du das Mädchen hingebracht?"_

_„Welches Mädchen?"_

_„Das, das mir diese Befriedigung gebracht hat!"Damit zeigte er in seinen Schoss und sah, dass seine Erektion wieder geschrumpft war._

_„Ich verstehe nicht."Die andere Person sah in fragend an._

_„Tu nicht so blöd Potter! Du weißt doch was ein Mädchen bei einem Jungen da unten mit ihrem Mund macht?", spottete Draco._

_„Hä? Draco? Hier war kein Mädchen! Das war ich!"Damit lächelte ihn Harry süffisant und amüsiert an._

_„Übrigens: Wach auf!"Harry hatte Draco richtig angeschrieen._

_„Wa-?" Draco merkte wie ihn jemand schüttelte und sein Traum-Harry wurde langsam immer verschwommener._

_„Draco-Schatz! Ich werde hier auf dich warten! Leb wohl!"_

Damit war er verschwunden.

„Mensch Draco! Wach mal auf! Ich werde dich nicht immer wecken, wenn du einen feuchten Traum hast!"

Draco war mit einem mal wach. Feuchter Traum? Wovon sprach Blaise da? Und wie, zum Teufel, ist er in sein Zimmer reingekommen?

„Was ist?", nuschelte Draco rieb sich noch ein wenig müde die Augen.

Blaise grinst Draco nun an. „Das ist los!" Er deutete mit seinem Finger in Dracos Schoß. Dort hatte sich ein riesiger Fleck gebildet.

„Ach du Scheiße!", fluchte Draco. „Du hast nix gesehen Zabini! Wehe ich höre Gerüchte! Dann bist du tot!", zischte er und stand auf.

„Dreh dich um!"Blaise lies sich nicht zwei mal bitten und drehte sich um. Er musste sich einen Lachanfall verkneifen. Einen Draco Malfoy dabei zu erwischen, wie dieser einen feuchten Traum hatte. Das war schon eine Seltenheit.

„Draco? Sag mal: Was war gestern los? Wir wollten doch wegen dem Zauber schauen?"

„Ja", kam es aus dem Badezimmer, „ich weiß. Tut mir leid! Gestern war einfach nicht mein Tag! Ich hab mich aufs Bett gelegt und schon war ich weg. Tut mir echt leid!"

„Ja ja. Schon gut! Ich verzeihe dir noch einmal!"Blaise grinste.

„Hast du heute irgendwelche neuen Fächer?"

„Ja. Ich hab heute Schwertkampf. Ich freu mich schon richtig darauf. Sag mal, Blaise. Woher hast du das Passwort für mein Zimmer?"

„Das hast du mir doch mal gegeben. Falls was wäre."

„Ach ja stimmt. Muss ich wohl vergessen haben!"

Draco kam, frisch gewaschen, aus dem Bad.

„So kann man sich blicken lassen!"

Er trug eine schwarze Hose, die im perfekt passte. Dazu trug er ein einfaches Hemd, bei dem er die ersten oberen Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte.

„Gut. So kannst du dich präsentieren. Komm wir müssen jetzt los!"

Blaise war schon halb zur Tür raus, als er merkte, dass Draco noch in seinem Zimmer war. Er stand in Gedanken versunken vor dem Spiegel und richtete sich dir Haare.

„Draco? Ist was?"

„Hm?" Langsam drehte sich Draco um und sah ins Gesicht. Seine Augen zeigten gerade viel Emotionen, die Blaise nicht einordnen konnte.

„Ich hab von ihm geträumt!", schrie Draco.

* * *

So. Das war der 9. Streich. Ich hab 3 Tage dran geschrieben und ich bin doch irgendwie stolz darauf! Ich hab Lemon mit eingebaut und ich hoffe, dass er einigermaßen gut ist! Ich verlass mich da auf eure Kritik!

_(#)Die Liebeslehren des Kama Sutra_

_Aus dem Sanskrit übersetzt von Indra Sinha_

_erschienen im Unipart-Verlag_

_Wie man schon lesen kann, hab ich mir das nicht ausgedacht. Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass es nichts dreckiges am Kama Sutra gibt und dass es das älteste Liebesbuch der Welt ist. Es ist authentisch und es man muss sich nicht dafür schämen, wenn man es liest. Man lernt so einiges über die indische Liebeskunst und die indische Kultur. So ;)._

Und jetzt zu den Reviews! Vielen Lieben Dank für die netten Worte!

**Gugi28**: Vielen Dank für dieses super lange Review! Was? Mein FF ist deine Lieblingsgeschichte? Wow! Das hätte ich nie gedacht! Die große Gugi mag meine Geschichte! Das muss ich ermal verdauen. Brutal! Aber ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sich das warten für dich gelohnt hat. Ich hab mir nämlich wirklich viel Mühe gegeben! Bist du jetzt auch glücklich? Zu Blaise. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich Blaise was unternehmen lassen soll. Aber so wie die Dinge gerade stehen, werde ich es wahrscheinlich schon machen. Er ist auch fast so was wie ein Matchmaker. ;) Keine Angst. Die beiden finden schon zusammen. Ich schreib halt nur von einem Kapitel zum anderen und lass mich individuell von meiner Muse küssen. Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel anders nennen, aber da sind meine Pläne irgendwie geändert worden. Auf einmal hatte ich eine ganz andere Idee. Aber das nächste wird (hoff ich mal) auch cool. Hast du erwartet, dass die beiden nicht die selben Fächer haben? Das ist zwar sehr Clichéhaft, aber was soll ich denn machen? Wie schon gesagt, ich weiß noch nicht, wie es weiter gehen wird. Aber Harry wird Draco ganz bestimmt etwas von seinem Liebeskummer erzählen. Was dann Draco machen wird, ist noch nicht so ganz sicher. Muss ich mir erst noch überlegen! Zu deiner Geschichte: Wenn ich hier mit allem fertig bin, werd ich dir was schreiben. Aber so wies ausschaut, wird's wieder eine Mail werden, da irgendwie mein Internet spinnt (Frauen und Technik!). Vielen Dank für den Blumenstrauß und die Schokoherzis! Die sind voll lecker! #g# #mich gleich voll hauen wird# Dicke Knutschis und Knuddels!

**Angie:** Danke für dein Review! Nun, Draco ist so mit sich selbst eingenommen, dass ihn derzeit nicht interessiert, was der große Harry Potter in seiner Freizeit macht. Deswegen weiß davon nichts. Die ganze Schule weiß es, aber er nicht. Das ist manchmal so ;). #Umarm# Lass noch mal ein Review da! ;)

**Lara-Lynx:** Da bin ich aber froh, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt! Zu der Gedankenübertragung: Eigentlich ist das nichts neues mehr. Ich hab schon viele solcher FF gelesen und eine ist besser als die andere. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so gut hinkriegen werde, aber ich hoffe doch mal schon. Und zu der Schwangerschaft: Nein, das wird definitiv keine große Rolle spielen, da das eine Harry X Draco Geschichte ist und nicht Remus X Sirius. Aber ich werde (glaub ich mal) noch was darüber schreiben. GLG und Knuddels!

**anni kiddo:** Danke für deine Unterstützung. Ich musste halt was einbauen, damit meine Leser gespannt bleiben! #g# Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht allzu übel! Hier ist das neue Kapitel! Viel Spaß!

So das wars! Ich freue mich auf viel Reviews! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

GLG

Arwen Urodumiel


	10. Schwertkampf I

Da bin ich mal wieder. Ich weiß auch nicht, zur Zeit hab ich einen Schreibwahn! Ich hoffe, das wirkt sich alles positiv aus. Denn irgendwie kommen keine Reviews ... #grml# Aber ich hoffe doch, dass einige mein FF lesen!

So nun zur Geschichte.

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts. Außer dieser blöden Idee. ;)

**Pairings**: Draco und Harry ... und natürlich andere

**Warnings**: ‚Logischer' Aufbau der Geschichte

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen (endlich an die Richtige stelle geschrieben)

**(10/?)** (endlich im zweistelligen Bereich!)

**Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung X**

**Schwertkampftraining I**

„Ich hab von ihm geträumt!"schrie Draco.

Blaise zuckte zusammen. „Was?"

„Ja, du hast mich schon richtig verstanden! Seit ich diesen scheiß Trank genommen hab, kann ich nichts anderes mehr, als an ihn denken!" Dracos Gesicht wurde immer vor Zorn und Verzweiflung immer röter.

Blaise drehte sich um und ging langsam auf Draco zu. Als er nahe an ihm war, sah er, dass dieser feuchte Augen hatte. Draco hatte erst einmal in seiner Gegenwart geweint. Gott sei Dank war Blaise kein ‚normaler' Slytherin. Er war durchaus mit Herz aufgezogen worden. Seine Eltern waren nie Unterstützer Voldemorts gewesen.

Und doch hatte ihn der Hut nach Slytherin gesteckt. Keiner wusste warum, doch Blaise hatte sich arrangiert und sich mit Draco Malfoy angefreundet. Er lerne hinter die kalte Maske des Slytherin-Prinzen zu blicken und war sich jetzt bewusst, dass Draco wirklich Probleme hatte.

Nun stand er direkt vor Draco.

„So schlimm?", fragte er einfühlsam.

Draco schniefte. Die erste Träne kullerte über seine Wange.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Du hättest es erleben müssen. Er war so gefühlvoll. Er hat mir nicht wehgetan. Wenn das die Realität gewesen wäre, dann ...".

Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Schluchzen unter.

Blaise nahm Draco vorsichtig in den Arm. Wusste er nur zu genau, wie der sonst so kalte Prinz reagieren würde. Doch es kam keine Gegenwehr.

Im Gegenteil. Draco kuschelte sich mehr in die Umarmung rein. Er wurde nie von seinen Eltern gedrückt, geschweige denn geliebt. Ihm kam es vor, als hätte er zwei Eisblöcke als Eltern. Jetzt sehnte er sich nach Freunden und nach der großen Liebe. In der Hoffnung, dass diese ihm das geben könnten, was er von seinen Eltern nie bekommen hatte. Zuneigung und Liebe.

„Sscht, es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte Blaise in einen hellblonden Haarschopf. Dracos bebte von unterdrückten Schluchzern.

„Magst du ihn?"Blaise war zu weit gegangen.

„Nichts wird gut, Blaise. Weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt? Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man verliebt ist, er dich aber nicht mag? Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn du ihn siehst, du ihn aber nicht haben kann? Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn er dich ständig beleidigt?"Draco hatte mit seinen Fäusten angefangen, die Brust von Blaise zu bearbeiten. Doch hatte er keine Kraft, fest einzuschlagen. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Schluchzend sank er zusammen. „Er wird mich nie lieben!"Er klammerte sich an die Beine von Blaise.

Wenn ihn jetzt jemand gesehen hätte, hätte er sich auf den Boden geworfen und hätte sich einen abgelacht. Draco Malfoy, sonst so kalter Slytherinprinz, Ich-kann-jeden-haben-Typ, kniete vor Blaise auf dem Boden und heulte sich die Augen aus.

Blaise sank langsam auf die Knie. Langsam wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte. Draco war sein bester Freund und er musst ihm noch beibringen, dass er den Zauber, den er auf sich und Potter gelegt hatte, nur lösen konnte, wenn sie sich ihre wahre Liebe gestanden. Das würde kein leichtes Unterfangen werden. Vor allem nicht jetzt, wo Dracos Zustand so verletzlich war.

Als Blaise am Boden hockte, nahm er das Bündel Elend wieder in seine Arme. Vorsichtig begann er ihn hin und her zu wiegen. Dabei flüsterte er beruhigende Worte in Dracos Ohr. Eine Zeit lang saßen sie da und Blaise spürte wie das Beben an Dracos Körper ganz langsam nachließen.

„Blaise?", hörte er eine erstickte Stimme in seine Schulter sprechen.

„Was ist Draco?"

„Bin ich ein verweichtes Muttersöhnchen?"

Blaise war erleichtert. Er hatte erwartet, dass Draco ihn in die nächste Woche hexen würde. Er musste unweigerlich lächeln. Draco nahm nur in seiner Gegenwart seine Maske ab. Dafür war Blaise sehr dankbar.

„Nein, Draco. Du bist kein verweichlichtes Muttersöhnchen,"flüsterte Blaise Draco ins Ohr, „du bist ein unglücklich verliebter Typ, der noch dazu mein bester Freund ist."

Blaise merkte, wie sich zwei Arme um in schlossen und ihn drückten.

„Danke, Blaise. Du bist auch mein bester Freund."Dracos Stimme klang immer noch erstickt.

Draco setzte sich langsam auf. Seine Augen waren ein wenig geschwollen und rot.

„Ich hätte da eine Bitte, Blaise?"Ein wenig verstört schaute Draco Blaise an.

Blaise hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Mach mich wieder Salonfähig ..."Draco sah in bittend an.

Blaise hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt. Wie konnte Draco in diesem Moment an sein Aussehen denken? Eigentlich war es so klar gewesen. Er machte sich immer Gedanken über sein Äußeres. Von daher nickte er, holte seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber.

Sofort waren die roten, geschwollenen Augen verschwunden. „Danke", hauchte Draco.

Blaise lächelte nur milde nur nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Mit ein bisschen Schwung stand er auf und hielt Draco die Hand hin. Dieser nahm sie dankend an und so wurde er hochgezogen.

„Bist du bereit zum Gehen?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig.

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Der Sauerstoff in seiner Lunge wurde in sein Gehirn gepumpt und so konnte er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Ja, Blaise. Wir können gehen!"Er straffte seine Schultern, hob sein Kinn, setzte seine Maske auf schritt selbstsicher wie immer, zur Tür und öffnete sie. Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und aus und trat zu seiner Tür hinaus.

Blaise war jedes mal fasziniert, wie schnell sich Draco wieder fangen könnte. Und doch hatte er gemerkt, dass er noch ein wenig verwirrt war. Wie sollte er ihm nur das mit dem Zauber erklären? Das musste er wohl oder über nach dem Unterricht tun. Draco würde ihn killen.

Draco marschierte zielsicher aus dem Kerker in die große Halle. Heute würde er seine erste Stunde Schwertkampf haben. Er war sehr auf die neuen Lehrer gespannt.

Doch da war etwas was ihn fast wieder zum Heulen gebracht hätte.

_:Hey du! Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen! Wie geht's dir?:_

Es war Harrys Stimme. Dracos Stimmung sank nun gefährlich zum Nullpunkt.

„Wie kann er es wagen? Wie kann er es wagen, jetzt wo ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt habe, mit mir zu sprechen?! Wie kann er es wagen, mich zu fragen, wie ich geschlafen habe?! Wo ich doch von ihm geträumt habe?!", brüllte er rum. Er war noch nicht in der Großen Halle angekommen und so hörte ihn fast niemand.

„Was soll das werden, Draco? Wieso brüllst du so rum?", rief Blaise, der einige Meter hinter Draco hergegangen war.

Draco drehte sich um. „Du weißt doch von der Verbindung", flüsterte er. Blaise riss die Augen auf und formte seine Lippen zu einem stillen „OH".

„Da schaust du, Blaise? Das macht er immer. Gott, wie ich ihn hasse!"

Als Blaise seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, sagte er: „Red mit ihm. Er weiß ja nicht, wer du bist."

Draco wollte schon zu einer schroffen Antwort ausholen, als er sich doch anders entschied.

„Du hast recht Blaise. Er weiß in der Tat nicht wer ich bin. Das könnte ich zu meinem Vorteil nutzen."

Da war es wieder. Das berühmte Malfoy-Grinsen. Blaise hatte nur darauf gewartet. ‚Hoffentlich fängt er sich wieder.'

So lies Blaise Draco nun alleine mit seinen Gedanken und Draco setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

_:Hey Harry! Ich hab wundervoll geschlafen und mir geht's gut. Und dir?:_

_:Mir geht's nicht ganz so gut.:_

_:Wieso?:_ Draco war in Sorge.

_:Weil ich nicht weiß, wer du bist!:_ Draco fühlte das Grinsen aus diesem Gedanken.

_:Und das wird auch noch so bleiben. Ich glaube, wie können uns besser unterhalten, wenn du nicht weißt, wer ich bin.:_ Er war auf die Antwort gespannt. Würde er den Köder nehmen?

_:Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Also belassen wir es dabei. Aber kannst du mir nicht einen Spitznamen geben, damit ich dich irgendwie ansprechen kann?:_ Tatsächlich, Harry hatte den Köder geschluckt. Dracos Selbstsicherheit wuchs wieder. „Potter, Potter. Das wird doch noch lustig!"Er musste sich schnell einen Namen einfallen lassen.

_:Nenn mich Drache. Ich bleib bei Harry. Ok?:_ „Drache?"Wie konnte man nur auf so eine bescheuerte Idee kommen? Mental klatschte sich Draco eine. Das war doch offensichtlich, dass Harry gleich drauf kommen würde, wer da mit ihm sprach.

_:Drache klingt stark. Ich frag jetzt nicht wie du auf den Namen kommst. Also gut, Drache. Gibt es irgendwen den du magst?:_

Das hatte ja kommen müssen! Jetzt würde Draco ein klärendes Gespräch mit Potter führen. ‚Toll. Und jetzt?' Er wusste nicht erst nicht was er sagen sollte. Doch dann:

_:Ja, es gibt da wen. Und bei dir?:_ Draco war mehr als gespannt.

_:Ja, ich liebe da auch einen:_ Draco, der mittlerweile am Slytherin-Tisch saß und gemütlich an seinem Kakao geschlürft hatte, verschluckte sich. ‚Einen? Ist er schwul? Bin ich schwul? Ja ich bin schwul! Oh Gott! Wer ist dieses Arsch?' Draco starrte zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Dort saß Harry mit seinen Freunden und aß sein Frühstück.

_:Wer ist denn der Glückliche?:_ Draco hatte versucht, so wenig Eifersucht wie möglich in seine Gedanken zu legen.

Er fühlte Harry lachen. _:Wir können ein Spiel machen. Ich beschreib ihn ein wenig und du ratest. Wie klingt das?:_

Draco zog seine Nase hoch. Er hasste Ratespiele. Doch er war viel zu neugierig in wenn Potter da verliebt war und so lies er sich darauf ein.

_:Na gut. Also schieß los, Harry:_ Draco platzte fast vor Eifersucht.

_:Also gut. Er ist der schönste Mann den ich kenne. Er ist so groß wie ich und hat die schönsten grauen Augen die ich je gesehen habe. Sie verfärben sich je nach Gefühlslage. Aber er ist, so weit ich weiß, nicht schwul:_

Draco beobachte wie Harry langsam den Löffel sinken lies und seinen Kopf fallen lies. Er dachte angestrengt nach. Wer konnte diese Person sein? Er würde ihn umbringen! Wie konnte diese Person Harry nicht lieben?

_:Hey. Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen! Ich komm nicht drauf. Wer ist dieses Arschloch, dass dich nicht liebt?:_ Er versuchte Harry aufzumuntern. Er schwörte sich aber, dass er diesen Mann ausfindig machen würde und ihn umbringen würde.

_:Es geht schon wieder. Du kommst wirklich nicht drauf? Was ist, wenn ich dir noch sage, dass er blonde Haare hat?:_

Draco dachte angestrengt nach. Wer hatte blonde Haare und graue Augen? Ihm fiel es nicht ein.

„Blaise?" Er sah Blaise an, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß.

„Ja, was gibt's denn?"

„Kennst du jemanden, der so groß ist wie Potter, der graue Augen hat und der blonde Haare hat?"

„Wieso?"

„Ach Potter und ich spielen ein Ratespiel und er hat mir diesen Typ beschrieben. Anscheinend liebt er ihn."

Blaise sah in mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Wie konnte Draco nur so naiv sein?

„Draco, denk mal angestrengt nach. Wer hat hier alles in Hogwarts blonde Haare und graue Augen?"

Die Erkenntnis traf Draco wie ein Blitz.

„Du meinst?"Jetzt riss Draco die Augen auf und sah verstohlen zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Er sah, dass Harry ihn gemustert hatte und jetzt schnell den Kopf weggedreht hatte. Sein Gesicht verfärbte sein leicht rosa.

„Blaise, das ist nicht dein und auch nicht sein Ernst!"Draco konnte und wollte es jetzt nicht verstehen. Harry war in IHN verliebt?

„Es schaut fast so aus, als ob es schon stimmen würde. Ich würde dir raten, dass du weiter mit ihm redest. Er schaut schon ganz besorgt."

„Du hast recht. Puh!"Er wedelte sich Luft zu. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihm so heiß werden würde?

_:Nach langer Überlegung, glaub ich zu wissen, wer der Glückliche ist.:_

_:Und? Auf wen tippst du?:_ Er konnte Harrys Erleichterung spüren.

_:Ist es Draco Malfoy?:_ Draco hielt den Atem an. Jetzt war die Stunde der Wahrheit.

_:Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte erreicht!:_ Ihm stockte der Atem. Es war nicht so schlimm wie er es sich gedacht hat, aber dass es Potter zugab. Das war etwas ganz anderes.

„Draco?", frage Blaise beunruhigt.

Draco schnappte aus seiner tranceähnlichen Verstarrung raus.

„Ja?", fragte er gedehnt.

„Hat er es zugegeben?"

Draco nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, hat er."

„Und was sagt er noch?"

„Ich hab ihn noch nicht weiter befragt. Gott ist das schwer. Er ist in mich verliebt. Wie soll ich mich da jetzt vor ihm verhalten? Moment mal!", Draco hielt die Luft an, „Nein! Oh Gott! Wieso hasst mich das Leben?"Verwirrt stand er auf und ging zur großen Eichentür raus.

_:Drache? Alles in Ordnung mir dir? Ich muss leider aufhören. Der Unterricht fängt gleich an. Ich hoffe, wir hören uns bald wieder! Tschüss!:_

Damit war die Verbindung getrennt.

_:Harry?:_ „Fuck! Was sollte das denn wieder?"Draco schmiss die Arme in die Höhe und lief in das Zimmer für Verwandlungen. 5 Minuten lief er, bis er endlich vor der Tür stand. Harry stand auch davor. Er hatte seine Arme auf die Knie gestützt und keuchte vor sich hin.

Draco nutzte das aus, um Harry ein bisschen zu beobachten.

Er war zirka 1,85 groß. Sein Körper war gut gebaut, nicht zu dünn und nicht zu dick. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet um mehr Sauerstoff in die Lunge pumpen zu können. An seiner Stirn war die berühmte Narbe, die ihn so besonders machte. Draco hatte das verlangen, mit dem Finger darüber zu fahren. Doch er hielt sich zurück. ‚Vielleicht irgendwann. Moment. Seit wann hab ich mir eigentlich eingestanden, dass ich in liebe?'

Er runzelte die Stirn. ‚Seit dem du diesen Traum gehabt hast', antwortete ein kleine Stimme. Er verschmiss sofort diesen Gedanken und musterte Harry noch einmal.

Seine ungezähmten Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Er hatte sie ein wenig wachsen lassen, und sie waren in einem unordentlichen Zopf im Nacken gebunden. Wie es sich wohl anfühlte wenn man mit den Fingern durchfuhr? Allein die Brille, die Harry schon seit der ersten Klasse hatte, störte das Auftreten. ‚Ich wird wohl nach einem Zauber suchen müssen.' Damit lächelte Draco liebevoll auf den Gryffindor.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass dieser sich mittlerweile erholt hatte und den Slytherin musterte.

„Malfoy!", spuckte er dessen Namen aus.

„Ja?", hauchte Draco. Seine Augen hatten ein dunkle Verfärbung angenommen. ‚Was ist los? Reagier nicht so blöd. Das ist Harry. In den du verliebt bist.' Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen. ‚Gott, ich bin ein kleines, verliebtes Schulmädchen!'

„Wieso starrst du so? Hab ich was auf der Nase?", frage Harry schroff. ‚Nein, du hast nichts auf der Nase, aber deine Lippen sind so sinnlich. Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich jetzt küssen würde?'

Draco erschrak selbst bei diesem Gedanken.

„Nichts, Potter. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ICH dich ansehen würde?"

War das eine kleine Veränderung in seinen Augen? Hatten ihn diese Worte verletzt? ‚Bitte nicht!' Am liebsten wollte Draco Harry in den Arm nehmen. Doch bevor er reagieren konnte und etwas sagen konnte, war Professor Dumbledore aufgetaucht und lies die beiden Konkurrenten in das Klassenzimmer.

Erstaunt blickten sich die beiden um.

„Professor? Wo sind die anderen Schüler?", fragte Harry.

„Ah. Hallo Jungs. Wie? Ihr seit die einzigen die diesen Kurs belegen. Ich bin stolz auf euch."

Die beiden sahen den alten Professor verdutzt an. Nur sie beide? Das konnte lustig werden. Professor Dumbledore musterte sie beide und lächelte wissend. Diese beiden würden eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben.

„Wir werden jetzt mit dem Unterricht anfangen."Damit schauten sich die beiden Jungs im Klassenzimmer um.

Hier handelte es sich um eins, das, dem Anschein nach, nicht oft genutzt wurde. Es war sehr geräumig und es waren keine Tische vorhanden. An der einen Seite befand sich ein langes Regal, welches voll mit Büchern war. Da es sich um ein Verwandlungsklassenzimmer handelte, überlegte Harry, würde es in den Bücher um Verwandlung gehen. Auf der anderen Seite, zur großen Überraschung beider Schüler, befand sich ein Sofa und ein Tisch.

‚Wozu denn so was?', fragte sich Draco. Dieses Klassenzimmer war anders als das von Professor McGonagall. Keine wilden Tiere, keine Tafeln auf deinen Tipps und Tricks zu Verwandlungen draufstanden.

Professor Dumbledore war dem Blick der beiden gefolgt. „Willkommen im Klassenzimmer für Fortgeschrittene Verwandlungen. Dieses Klassenzimmer wurde schon von Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin genutzt. Es ist nur den besten der besten vorbehalten, und ihr beide gehört definitiv dazu."

„Woher wissen Sie das, Professor?", fragte Draco.

Dumbledores Augen funkelten. „Ich habe eure Magie getestet und ich habe euch eine Zeit lang observiert. Ihr beide habt die höchsten Magielevel, nur unter den Schülern, die ich je gesehen habe. Deswegen habe ich mich auch entschieden, euch zu unterrichten."

Diese Antwort war sehr überraschend und doch gaben sich die zwei damit zufrieden. So konnte der Unterricht endlich beginnen.

Zuerst lies Dumbledore sie alles wiederholen was sie bis jetzt gelernt hatten. Als sie nach der ersten Stunde mit dem Wiederholen fertig waren, verkündete er: „Ich weiß, dass das als Anfang sehr schwierig sein wird, aber ihr werdet lernen, wie man sich in einen Animagus verwandeln wird."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy. Ich erhoffe große Fortschritte und ich werde keine Faulheit dulden!"Damit blickte er Harry an. Er war nicht gerade der Schüler, den man fleißig nannte. Und doch waren seine Noten durchaus ansehbar.

Professor Dumbledore fing an, über die Animagi zu unterrichten. Er verlangte nicht, dass sich Harry und Draco Notizen machten, doch verlangte er volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Als er mit seinem Vortrag fertig war, sagte er: „So, wie schon gesagt, ihr müsst es wollen, ein Tier zu werden. Versucht euch auf ein Tier zu konzentrieren. Es sollte Vorteilhaft sein."

Er zwinkerte beiden zu. ‚Welches soll ich nehmen? Welches soll ich nur aussuchen?' Draco überlegte fieberhaft. ‚Ja! Das ist es!' Schon begann er sich zu konzentrieren. Er schloss die Augen ganz fest und dachte an das Tier, in das er sich verwandeln wollte.

Anfangs gelang es ihm auch noch recht gut, und er fühlte ein Kribbeln, doch nach und nach lies die Konzentration nach. Ein ganz bestimmtes Gesicht tauchte ihm vor Augen auf. Widerwillig öffnete er sie.

Er sah, wie sich Harry stark konzentrierte. Der Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt, aber man konnte kleine Schweißperlen sehen, die sich eine Bahn fanden und an der äußeren Wange runterglitten. Draco war von dem Anblick mehr als fasziniert. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, dass er Harry nicht besprang. ‚Woah! Wo kam das denn her? Ich hab mir doch erst heute früh eingestanden, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin und jetzt schon solche Gedanken?' Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Professor Dumbledore in aufmerksam gemustert hatte. ‚Ich frage mich, was in dem Kopf vorgeht.' Auf einmal klatschte er in die Hände.

„Sehr gut meine Herren! Sie haben meine Erwartungen übertroffen. Da es gleich klingeln wird, gebe ich ihnen noch die Hausaufgabe bis zum nächsten mal. Also, Sie werden das Verwandeln selbstverständlich üben und nochmals üben. Wenn Sie so weiter machen wie bisher, dann kann ich erwarten, dass Sie bis Halloween ihr Animagusform vollständig erlangt haben."In diesem Moment klingelte es. „Sie dürfen gehen. Wir sehen uns nächsten Mittwoch. Haben Sie eine schöne Woche."

„Danke gleichfalls!", antworteten die beiden Jungs und verließen das Klassenzimmer.

Als sie draußen waren, begannen sie ein Wortgefecht.

„Na, Malfoy? Deine Animagusform wird bestimmt ein Frettchen sein?"

Doch Draco gab keine Antwort. Er war viel zu sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen. In lies einfach das Gesicht nicht los, dass sich vorhin so konzentrierte.

„Malfoy?" Ein wenig Panik lag in Harrys Stimme.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter. Ich habe keine Lust jetzt mit dir zu Streiten. Ich an deiner Stelle, wäre jetzt vorsichtig was du sagst." Damit marschierte er in Richtung Runenklassenzimmer davon.

Draco wollte es nicht zugeben, doch war er sehr aufgeregt wegen den nächsten zwei Stunden. Leider musste er sich noch davor durch zwei Stunden alte Runen quälen. Die ganze Zeit musste er an Schwertkampf nachdenken. Ob noch andere Schüler den Unterricht gewählt hatten? Ob Harry auch da war? War das, was Harry gesagt hatte, die Wahrheit?

Draco wurde erst aus den Gedanken gerissen, als es läutete. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er knappe 90 Minuten nur gedacht und überlegt hatte. Er packte sein Zeug zusammen und holte sein Pausenbrot aus der Tasche.

Harry war schnell weggewesen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Er würde ihn noch früh genug sehen.

Langsam ging er aus dem Runenklassenzimmer und spazierte in Richtung Schwertkampf. Professor Snape hatte ihm gesagt, dass es sich im Nordflügel des Schlosses befand. Und da der Unterricht erst in 20 Minuten anfangen würde, lies er sich Zeit.

Genüsslich biss er von seinem Brot ab. ‚Mh.' Dobby wusste noch, wie sein Lieblingsbrot schmeckte.

Nach ca. 15 Minuten stand er vor einer riesigen Tür, die aus Glas gemacht wurde. Neugierig blickte er hinein. Das Zimmer in dem sie Schwertkampf hatten, war ganz mit einem Weichboden bedeckt. In der Mitte saßen Professor Finrond Felagund und Professor Kwiatkowski. Sie schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten.

Draco beachtete sie nicht weiter sondern blickte durch die Tür weiter in das Zimmer. Im hintersten Eck stand Harry. Kaum hatte Draco ihn gesehen, merkte er, dass sein Herz wie wild zu klopfen anfing. Er packte sein Brot weg, versuchte vergeblich das Herzklopfen zu ignorieren und begann die Tür nach einer Klinge oder ähnlichem abzusuchen.

Er musste sehr verzweifelt ausgesehen haben, als plötzlich einer der Professoren vor ihm stand und eine schwenkende Bewegung mit seiner Hand machte. Das Glas war sogleich verschwunden.

„Mr. Malfoy. Wie schön, dass sie uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit die Ehre erweisen. Bitte treten Sie doch ein."

Der Lehrer ging einen Schritt zurück und lies Draco eintreten. Der Boden fühlte sich sehr weich an. Wenn man hinfiel, würde man sich nicht verletzen.

„Ah. Da ist ja der zweite Schüler. Wir sind komplett", sagte der andere Professor und rieb sich die Hände. „Wenn Sie sich bitte zu uns in die Mitte setzen würden?"

Er machte eine einladende Geste.

Harry, der hinten an der Wand gestanden hatte, machte den Mund wieder zu. Wieder hatte er Einzelunterricht mit Malfoy. Das Glück schien ihm wirklich hold zu sein.

Beide setzten sich neben die Professoren.

„Guten Tag, die beiden Herren. Mein Name ist Professor Finrond Felagund. Ich bin der neue Professor für Schwertkampftechnik. Wir, Professor Kwiatkowski und ich, werden Sie in der geheimen Schwertkampftechnik der Elben und der Vampire unterrichten. Dieser Unterricht wird kein Zuckerschlecken, doch werden Sie in diesem Fach keine Hausaufgaben oder ähnliches aufbekommen. Dafür werden Sei um so mehr üben."

Professor Finrond Felagund war ein hochgewachsener Elb mit langen, goldenen Haaren. Sie waren in einem eleganten Zopf gebunden, so dass sie ihn nicht weiter störten. Sein Gesicht, zeigte kein Alter. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Elben unsterblich waren. Sein Gewand zeigte, dass er von hoher Herkunft war. Es war zwar schlicht, doch aus einem der besten Material gemacht, dass es bei den Elben gab: Leinen. Es war robust und sehr bequem zu tragen.

Professor Kwiatkowski hatte, wie sein Kollege, lange Haare, die ihm bis zur Hüfte reichten. Doch seine waren rabenschwarz und zu einem geflochtenen Zopf gebunden. Sein Gewand war ebenfalls aus Leinen. Aber aus schwarzem Leinen. Während das Gewand des anderen Professors hellblau war. Seine Haut war blass, doch seine Augen funkelten mit denen Professors Felagunds um die Wette. Nur sie wären in der Lage, das wirkliche Alter dieser beiden Professoren zu sagen.

Fasziniert blickten Harry und Draco auf die beiden neuen Professoren.

„Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?", fragte Professor Kwiatkowski.

Beide schüttelten den Kopf, obwohl sie beide eine Menge Fragen hatten. Doch erhofften Sie sich, durch die Kampftechniken und die Erzählungen, die wahrscheinlich folgen würden, auf Antworten.

„Schön. Dann werden wir euch jetzt demonstrieren, was wir von euch verlangen werden. Wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist, hoffen und wollen wir, dass es so ähnlich aussieht wenn ihr kämpft. Bitte nehmt an der Seite Platz, sonst überrumpeln wir euch."

Die Professoren, Harry und Draco standen auf. Während sich Harry und Draco an die Wand begaben, wählten die Professoren ihre Waffen aus.

Professor Felagund wählte ein typisches, elbisches Langschwert aus und Professor Kwiatkowski wählte eine Lanze. Als sie gewählt hatten, begaben sie sich in die Mitte des Raumes und nahmen eine Kampfhaltung ein.

Tbc.

Hey! Ich weiß, dass das fies ist, aber ich hatte keine Kraft mehr zu schreiben. Dieses Kapitel habe ich jetzt geschlagene 5 Stunden geschrieben. Und ich muss sagen: Ich bin mit der Leistung zufrieden. Es sind knapp 3900 Wörter. Was mein neuer Rekord ist! #freuz#

Ich habe zwei Reviews bekommen, die ich noch beantworten will:

Angie: Vielen Lieben Dank für dein Review. Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut! Hat dir das andere Kapitel wirklich so gut gefallen? Wow! Ich fühl mich geehrt! #lach# Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich weiß nicht, wie Draco drauf kommt, dass es einem Mädchen gefällt, wenn er seine Zunge so weit in den Hals steckt. Ich stell mir das auch sehr unangenehm vor. Aber irgendwie hat das so sein müssen. Er ist ja der überzeugte. ;) Hm. Hat es sich jetzt auch gelohnt, dass du meine Muse an mich gebunden hast? Hat sie mich gut inspiriert? Ich hoffe schon? #Bestechungskeks gib# Danke noch mal für dein Review und ganz liebe Grüße!

Gugi28: Hey Süße! Ist mir die Überraschung gelungen? Dann bin ich ja beruhigt! #g# Das war das erste Kapitel, mit dem ich so richtig zufrieden war! Ich fass es einfach nicht! Ach ... #g# Entschuldige, dass das fast der gleiche Titel ist, den du auch hast. Aber der hat hier so perfekt gepasst. Ich hoffe doch, dass das Kapitel dem Titel gerecht geworden ist. Aber wenn nicht, dann würdest du ja nicht so begeistert schreiben. gelle? ;) Tja. Der arme Draco. Er war sich seiner Gefühle für Harry nicht sicher. Also hat er gemeint, dass es ein Mädchen war. Und so was kommt dann raus. #g# Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich Harry den gleichen Traum geben soll, aber das überleg ich mir noch. Dieses Kapitel war ja aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben, vielleicht ist es im nächsten anders rum? Mal sehen. Ich kann nie planen was ich schreibe, das kommt dann einfach so rausgesprudelt. #g# Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du schon meine Mail gelesen hast. Aber ich hoffe schon. Leider spinnt noch mein Computer, ich hoffe aber, dass sich das bald ändert. Ich hoffe auch, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und dass du ein Review hinterlässt! Danke für die Knuddels #zurückknuddel# Ganz liebe Grüße!

So das war's! Ich hoffe, dass Draco nicht als Weichei rüberkommt, sonders als einer, der verzweifelt ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie lang das mit dem nächsten Kapitel dauern wird, aber etwas sicher schon.

Danke fürs lesen! Und Kommi nicht vergessen! #g#

GLG und Knuddels an alle!

Arwen


	11. Schwertkampf II

So, da bin ich wieder mal! Ich weiß nicht, wohin dieses Kapitel führ, aber ich hoffe doch, dass es den Erwartungen entspricht. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob meine Muse gerade neben mir sitzt und mich umarmt. #seufz# Aber was will man machen? #g# Ich schreib jetzt mal drauf los und am Ende werdet ihr dann merken bzw. wissen ob sie da war! #g#

So, weiter im Text!

**Disclaimer**: JKR hat alles erfunden. Wer lieber das Original lesen möchte, der ist hier Fehl am Platz!

**Warnings:** Slash! Logischer Aufbau dieser Geschichte.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco (das was am meisten beschrieben ist), Hermine/Ron, Sirius/Remus

Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung XI

(11/?)

**Schwertkampf II**

_Professor Felagund wählte ein typisches, elbisches Langschwert aus und Professor Kwiatkowski wählte eine Lanze. Als sie gewählt hatten, begaben sie sich in die Mitte des Raumes und nahmen eine Kampfhaltung an._

Professor Felagund nahm eine offensive Kampfhaltung ein, indem er sein Langschwert vor sich mit einem ausgestreckten Arm hielt. Sein zweiter Arm war zur Seite gestreckt, als ob er so das Gleichgewicht halten müsste. Er hatte seine Beine in einer leichten Schrittstellung hingestellt und blickte nun seinen Gegner mit einem festen Blick tief in die Augen.

Professor Kwiatkowski hingegen hatte eine defensive Haltung eingenommen. Zum Schutz war seine Lanze vor seine Brust gestreckt und er hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest. Die eine Hand am Stabende, die andere fast vorne an der Spitze. Er hatte, so wie sein Gegenüber, die Beine in einer leichten Schrittstellung, doch sein Gewicht war zurück gelehnt, so dass er gegebenenfalls die Möglichkeit hatte, zu fliehen. Auch er blickte seinem Gegner fest in die Augen.

Es schien fast so, als ob sie telepatisch alle Schrittfolgen durchgehen würden, um sich nicht zu verletzen.

Harry und Draco waren jetzt schon beeindruckt. Doch hatten sie keine Ahnung was sie noch erwartete.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung machte Professor Felagund einen Schritt nach vorne. Dabei nahm er das Langschwert in beide Hände um mehr Schwung zu bekommen.

Als hätte Professor Kwiatkowski diesen Schritt vorausgesehen, machte er einen Schritt zur Seite und wich so dem Angriff aus. Dann lief er ein wenig weiter, glitt mit der Hand, die an der Spitze lang, nach unten und holte so zum Gegenangriff aus.

Durch seine katzengleichen Bewegungen entfloh der Elb dem Schlag und bewegte sich mit eleganten Drehern zu dem Vampir.

Als er bei Professor Kwiatkowski angekommen war, entstand ein Tanz, bei dem es schien, dass es um Leben und Tod ging.

Beide wichen geschickt den Schlägen des anderen aus und holte zum Gegenangriff aus, welcher gleich wieder pariert wurde. Dann geschah etwas, was Draco und Harry nicht vermutet hätten. Professor Kwiatkowski löste sich in Luft auf und tauchte einige Sekunden später hinter Professor Felagund auf. Doch anscheinend kannten sich die beiden Professoren zu gut und Professor Felagund war keineswegs überrascht, als der andere hinter ihm auftauchte. Harry und Draco klappte der Kiefer runter. Was war das gewesen? Er konnte sich auch unsichtbar machen? ‚Er ist doch ein Vampir!', antwortete das Gehirn Harry. Und wie selbstverständlich nickte er leicht mit dem Kopf. Gebahnt sahen die beiden Schüler ihren künftigen Lehrmeistern zu.

Draco und Harry wussten nicht, wie lange die beiden Professoren miteinander kämpften. Oder tanzten sie?

Nach schier unendlich scheinenden Minuten beendeten die beiden ihren Kampf und verneigten sich voreinander.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehten, musste Professor Kwiatkowski schmunzeln.

„Meine Herren. Sie dürfen Ihre Münder wieder schließen. Aber das war nur eine kleine Demonstration, was wir von Ihnen erwarten!"

Beschämt schlossen die beiden ihre Münder.

„Nun denn!", fing Professor Felagund an. „Als aller erstes brauchen sie geeignete Kleidung für diesen Unterricht. Der Einfachheit halber, werde ich Ihnen das Gewand zaubern."

Er richtete seine Hand erst auf Draco und sprach einige gemurmelte Wörter, dann deutete er auf Harry und murmelte das gleiche.

Harry musste sich anstrengen, dass ihm sein Kiefer nicht auf den Boden fiel. Die beiden Professoren konnten zauberstablose Magie? Diese beiden waren wirklich außergewöhnlich!

Als er plötzlich einen kühlen Windhauch an seiner Brust spürte schaute er verwirrt an sich hinunter.

Das was er da sah verschlug ihm den Atem.

Seine Brust war vollkommen frei. Doch an seinen Beinen hing eine Hose, wie er sie noch nie getragen hatte.

Es war eine einfache schwarze Hose aus Leinen, die an der Hüfte und an den Fußgelenken fest saß. Am Bein jedoch war sie weit geschnitten. (A/N: Kennt ihr so Aladdinhosen? Ja? Dann stellt euch die genauso vor! #g#)

Als er unauffällig zu Draco rüberschaute, hätte er sich beinahe verschluckt.

Neben ihm stand Draco mit der gleichen Hose. Doch das war nicht das, was sein Herz zum rasen brachte. Sein Blick glitt an den Beinen hoch, blieb kurz im Schritt hängen und glitt weiter zu einem durchtrainierten Bauch. Er war gerade so trainiert, dass man sah, dass es Bauchmuskeln gab.

Harry konnte einen Strich Haare ausmachen, die vom Bauchnabel weg in den Schritt führten.

‚Eine Straße zum Glück!', dachte Harry. Es bedurfte sehr viel Selbstdisziplin um nicht laut los zu knurren und den Slytherin zu bespringen. Nach einigen Momenten hatte Harry sich wieder ein wenig im Griff und lies seinen Blick weiter nach oben wandern.

Er sah wieder was durchtrainiertes. Draco war sehr gut gebaut. Nicht wie ein Bodybuilder, sondern wie einer, der seit seinen Kindertagen Quidditsch spielte. Wieder mal hatte Harry das Gefühl, sich nicht im Zaum halten zu können.

‚Himmel! Wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy so gut gebaut ist? Wenn ich nicht schon ewig in ihn verliebt wäre, wäre ich es spätestens jetzt! Er wird mich nie lieben! Ob mir vielleicht Drache helfen könnte?'

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sein Blick langsam zu Dracos Gesicht gewandert war. Auch merkte er nicht, dass ihn zwei dunkelgraue Augen genau musterten.

Ein Klatschen riss Harry aus den mehr oder weniger traurigen Gedanken. Irritiert blickte er umher und sah wie ihn Draco hämisch angrinste und eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Meine Herren!", sprach Professor Felagund, „könnten Sie bitte aufhören, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen? Wir werden nicht verlangen, dass Sie beide nackt hier auftreten werden. Das können Sie sich für Ihre privat Stunden aufheben."

„Sie meinen?", würgte Draco hervor. ‚Wir sind doch nicht zusammen! Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Und wieso muss mich Harry so anschauen? Oh Gott! Wenn er nicht gleich wegschaut, krieg ich einen Ständer!'

Draco war viel zu sehr von den beiden Professoren begeistert, als das er den beiden noch widersprechen könnte.

„Gut", meinte der Elb, „da das ja jetzt geklärt ist, möchte ich anfangen. Zuallererst möchte ich mit Ihnen eine Entspannungsübung machen. Das hat den Zweck, dass Sie sich so entspannen, dass Sie sich nur noch auf den Schwertkampf konzentrieren können. Also ist es zu Ihrem Besten! Schön, bitte stellen richten Sie sich auf und schließen Sie die Augen!"

Draco und Harry richteten sich auf und schlossen die Augen.

„Gut. Fühlen Sie ihren ganzen Fuß auf der Matte. Gehen Sie in Gedanken zu Ihren Zehen. Spüren Sie jeden Zeh auf der Matte? Gehen Sie dann in Gedanken zu Ihren Fersen. Merken Sie, wie Ihr Gewicht auf den Fersen liegt? Gehen Sie nun zu den Fußaußenkanten und dann zu den Fußballen. Finden Sie nun Ihre Mitte, dass sie einen guten, festen Stand haben."

Harry kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor. Er wollte Schwertkampf lernen, Draco verführen ... ‚Nein, falscher Gedanke!' Jedenfalls wollte er Schwertkampf lernen und nicht diese bescheuerte Übung machen! Die Stimme des Vampirs durchschnitt seine Gedanken.

„Gehen Sie nun in Ihren Gedanken zu Ihren Kniescheiben. Lassen Sie sie locker. Aber so, dass Sie noch bequem stehen können. Wandern Sie zu Ihrem Becken. Ziehen Sie Ihr Steißbein in Richtung Boden. Dabei fühlen Sie, wie Ihr Bauch eingezogen wird. Richten Sie nun die Wirbelsäule auf. Das Brustbein zeigt leicht zur Decke und Ihr Kinn zeigt in Richtung Brustbein. Bleiben Sie nun einige Atemzüge so stehen und versuchen Sie, Ihren Mittelpunkt zu finden."

Damit verstummt die Stimme des Professors. ‚Toll jetzt steh ich hier und muss meinen Punkt suchen! Ob Draco ihn finden ... Argh! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus! Gut, ich versuch es. Mittelpunkt. Mittelpunkt. Draco. Mittelpunkt. Nicht wackeln. Mittelpunkt. Draco. Lange Finger die ... Nein! Mittelpunkt. Mittelpunkt.'

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da standen, doch nach einiger Zeit gelang es ihm, seinen Mittelpunkt zu finden. Er merkte, wie sich sein Körper merklich entspannte und er fand auch tatsächlich seinen Mittelpunkt.

„Kommen Sie nun langsam wieder zurück."

Draco und Harry öffneten die Augen und wurden von den hellen Farben geblendet. Sie mussten ein paar Mal blinzeln.

Nachdem sie sich wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten sahen sie zu den beiden Professoren.

„Das hat jetzt einwenig länger gedauert. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie sich das nächste Mal besser auf Ihren Mittelpunkt konzentrieren!"Dabei sah Professor Kwiatkowski die beiden Jungs an.

Sie nickten.

„Gut, da das jetzt geklärt ist, fangen wir mit dem Muskelaufbautraining an. Wärmen Sie sich erst auf und dann machen Sie bitte ein paar Liegestützen und einige Sit-ups. Wenn Sie fertig sind, fangen wir mit der eigentlichen Übung an!"Damit lies sie Professor Felagund stehen und gesellte sich zu dem anderen Professor, der in der hinteren Ecke stand.

„Hey Malfoy!"

„Was willst du, Potter? Siehst du nicht, dass ich mich aufwärme?"

Harry musste grinsen. Draco stand auf seinem Platz und sprang auf und ab.

„Ja Malfoy. Wie auch immer. Eigentlich wollte ich dir was vorschlagen ..." Der Rest des Satzes hing in der Luft.

„Was könnte der große Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, mir, Draco Malfoy, uneingeschränkter Prinz von Slytherin, anbieten?" Außer das du mich willst?

Harry schaute ihn mit einem verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen an. ‚Fast hätte ich ihn gefragt, ob wir nicht Freunde sein wollen. Das wäre der erste Schritt gewesen. Was ist los? Malfoy! Wieso musst du so blöd sein? Und wieso muss ich in dich verliebt sein?!'

„Ach nichts Malfoy. War nur ne Schnapsidee. Wärm dich weiter auf!"

‚Was war das, Harry? Und wieso musste ich so blöd reagieren? Mensch, jetzt hab ich es mir wirklich verspielt!'

Harry hatte sich seinem aufwärmen wieder zugewandt. Er saß auf dem Boden und dehnte seine Bänder.

‚Süß wie er das macht!' Draco konnte nicht anders, er seufzte und wärmte sich auf.

_:Hey Drache!:_

Draco zuckte zusammen. ‚Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Wieso jetzt?'

_:Ja, Harry?:_ Kam es gedehnt zurück.

:Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht helfen könntest?: Antwortete Harry schüchtern.

Draco blickte auf Harry. Man sah ihm überhaupt nicht an, dass er tief in Gedanken, mit jemanden sprach.

‚Wie macht er das nur?'

**:Bei was denn?:** Draco war nervös. Was wollte Harry von ihm? Wobei sollte ihm helfen?

_:Kannst du mir nicht Tipps geben, wie ich Draco rumkriegen kann? Er sitzt grad hier neben mir und ich kann mich kaum zurück halten, ihn zu bespringen!:_ Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. Draco musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

So? Harry war so in ihn verliebt, dass er sich nicht mehr im Zaum halten konnte? ‚Das wird ein Spaß!' ‚Pass auf Draco', antwortete eine kleine Stimme, ‚es kann wieder in die Hose gehen!'

Er verdrängte erfolgreich diese kleine nörgelnde Stimme. Stattdessen antwortete er:

_:Na klar. Aber könnten wir das bitte später besprechen? Ich bin hier grad im Unterricht und jetzt geht es gleich weiter! Also bis hernach!:_

_:Danke Drache! Ja, ich melde mich später! Viel Spaß noch!:_

Damit war die Verbindung wieder getrennt. Mit deutlich gebesserter Laune begann Harry seine Liegestützen zu machen.

Draco, der mit seinem aufwärmen nicht sehr weit gekommen war („Wieso musste ich nur diese Verbindung herstellen?"), musste sich sputen. So beschloss er, das Aufwärmen zu lassen und auch zu den Liegestützen über zu gehen.

Die ersten 10 gelangen noch ohne Probleme. Die nächsten waren allerdings eine Qual. Vorsichtig blickte er zu Harry rüber. Es schien, als ob es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, so um 50 Liegestützen am Stück zu machen. Vielleicht war das ja nur zu seinem Gut, wenn er den ersten Schritt machte? Also machte er ihn:

„Potter!", zischte er.

„Stör mich nicht, Frettchen!"

„Wie machst du das?"Draco lies sich nicht abwimmeln.

Irritiert hörte Harry mit den Liegestützen auf.

„Was meinst du?"

„Die Liegestützen!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Man Potter! Stehst du auf dem Schlauch? Ich meinte, wie du es schaffst, so viele zu machen, ohne zusammen zu krachen!"

Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit.

„Der große Malfoy fragt den kleinen Potter wie das geht?", fragte er spitz.

„Ja!" Kam es gedehnt zurück.

Er überlegte eine Weile, doch bevor er antwortete blickte er noch vorsichtshalber zu den Professoren.

Das was er sah, war eindeutig nicht, was er erwartet hatte.

Die beiden Professoren lehnten eng umschlungen an der Wand und küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

„Was ist jetzt Potter? Willst mir nun sagen wie das geht? Oder willst du Löcher in die Luft starren?"

„Psst, Malfoy! Schau mal da rüber."Harry zeigte mit der Hand in die Richtung der Ecke. Draco folgte ihr und keuchte auf.

„Was geht denn da ab?"

„Anscheinend sind sie zusammen. Jetzt wird mir einiges klar!"

Überrascht drehte Draco den Kopf zu Harry.

„Was wird dir klar?"

„Als sie vorhin so gekämpft haben."

„Jaha?"

„Mensch Malfoy! Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie gut sie sich bewegt haben? Wie sie dem Gegner immer ausgewichen sind?"

„Ja und?"

Harry klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn.

„Man Malfoy bist du heut lahmarschig! Sie kennen sich so gut, dass sie des anderen Schritte vorhersehen können!"

Draco ging ein Licht auf.

„Ja, du hast Recht! Jetzt wo du es sagst! Wahnsinn!"Draco versank in einem Tagtraum. Ob Harry und er auch mal so sein würden? Er seufzte.

„Was ist Malfoy?"

„Nichts, nichts. Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen sagen, dass wir fertig sind. Warte ich mache das."

Damit war Draco aufgestanden und marschierte zu den Professoren rüber.

‚Was war denn das gerade?', fragte sich Harry, ‚ich habe ein normales Gespräch mit Malfoy geführt. Was ist denn mit dem los? Da ist doch was hinterm Busch!'

Gerade wollte Harry seinen Gedankenzug vertiefen, als ein zufrieden schauender Draco auf ihn zukam.

„Sie werden gleich anfangen!"

Und schon standen die beiden vor Harry und Draco.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sprach Professor Felagund.

„Ja", räusperte sich der Vampir, „Wenn Sie uns bitte diese Schrittfolge nach machen würden?"

Damit machte er eine leichte Schrittfolge vor. „Achten Sie darauf, dass Sie alles haargenau so machen, wie wir!"

Es ging einige Minuten so weiter, bis Professor Felagund in die Hände klatschte.

„Sehr gut meine Herren! Jetzt werden Sie ein wenig mit den Holzschwertern kämpfen. Natürlich zeigen wir Ihnen wie das richtig funktioniert!"

Damit machte er eine schöne Handbewegung, murmelte einige wohl ausgesuchte Wort und schon hatte er zwei Holzschwerter in der Hand. Er reichte sie an Harry und Draco weiter. Sie waren aus reinem Holz und doch handelte es sich um ganz leichtes Holz.

„Sie müssen das Schwert so halten", sprach Professor Kwiatkowski und machte es vor. „Und nun machen Sie das hier nach!"

Beide Professoren machten einige Bewegungen, die aber nicht schwer waren.

Harry und Draco machten sie nach. „Das sieht schon sehr gut aus. Zum Schluss dieser Doppelstunde können Sie noch ein wenig gegeneinander kämpfen. Wir wissen von Ihrer Rivalität, aber wir bitten Sie, sich gegenseitig nicht weh zu tun!"

Damit traten Professor Kwiatkowski und Professor Felagund aus der Mitte und überließen diese Harry und Draco.

„Bereit?"

„Bereit! Fang an!"

Noch ehe sie angefangen hatten, ertönte ‚Call on me'. Verdutzt blieb Harry stehen. Wie konnte das sein?

„Mr. Potter! Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihren Kampf! Die Musik soll Ihre Konzentration stärken!"

Achselzuckend wendete er sich wieder Draco zu und beide begannen zu kämpfen. Mit einigen ungeschickten Hieben gingen die beiden aufeinander los.

Gerade als Harry zum Gegenschlag ansetzen wollte, war das Holzschwert aus seiner Hand verschwunden.

„Was zum ...?"Er sah zu Draco rüber, doch dieser hatte auch kein Schwert mehr in der Hand. Verdattert blickte Draco zu Harry und Harry zu den Professoren.

„Ich denke", fing Professor Felagund an, „es ist besser, wenn wir Ihnen noch einiges zeigen. Erst dann können Sie miteinander kämpfen. Das was Sie uns da vorgestellt haben, war eine Vergewaltigung des Schwertkampfes!"

Eigentlich hätten die beiden Schüler beschämt sein müssen, doch mussten sie unweigerlich grinsen.

„Sie haben recht, Professor!", antwortete Draco mit einem kleinen Seitenblick auf Harry, der kaum merklich genickt hatte. In diesem Augenblick klingelte es.

„Hiermit ist Ihre erste Doppelstunde vorbei. Ich hoffe, es hat Ihnen einigermaßen Spaß gemacht. Als Hausaufgabe wollen wir, dass sie täglich Sit-ups und Liegestützen machen. Das verstärkt Ihre Muskulatur! Sie dürfen gehen! Einen schönen Tag noch!"

„Ähm ... Professor? Könnte einer von Ihnen uns wieder unsere Kleidung geben?"

„Wie ungeschickt von uns."Professor Kwiatkowski wedelte mit der Hand und schon waren beide wieder ordnungsgemäß gekleidet. Des weiteren waren sie noch sauber.

„Irgendwann werden wir Ihnen diesen Zauber beibringen meine Herren. Sie dürfen nun wirklich gehen!"Damit wandte er sich Professor Felagund zu.

Harry und Draco schnappten sich ihr Zeugs und wollten aus der Tür gehen, als sie merkten, dass es ja keinen Türgriff gab.

„Hem hem", räusperte sich Harry, „könnten Sie vielleicht noch die Tür öffnen?"

Ohne auch noch einmal auf die beiden Jungen zu sehen schnippte Professor Felagund mit den Fingern und die Tür war verschwunden.

„Danke! Und einen schönen Tag noch!", riefen Draco und Harry über ihre Schultern und marschierten zur Tür hinaus. Ein grunzen bestätigte ihnen, dass die Professoren ihr Verabschieden gehört hatten.

Sie sahen nicht mehr, wie sich beide umarmten und sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

Als sie beide draußen standen, machte sich eine peinliche Stille breit.

„Nun denn, Malfoy. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, den gleichen Stundenplan wie du zu haben."

„Bilde dir da bloß nichts darauf ein. Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir Freunde werden müssen!"

Draco verzog das Gesicht und ließ einen deutlich verletzten Harry hinter sich.

‚Und ich dachte schon, dass er sich geändert hat! Aber dieses Arschloch ist so gut aussehend und so scharf ... und ich bin in ihn verliebt.'

Traurig ließ Harry seinen Kopf hängen und ging langsam in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Da beschloss er, noch einmal mit ‚Drache' zu reden.

_:Hey Drache. Hast du jetzt Zeit für meine Sorgen?:_ fragte Harry spitzbübisch.

Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sein Gesprächspartner einige Stockwerke unter ihm fast gegen eine Rüstung gelaufen wäre und dass sich ein gewisser Slytherin Harrys scheinbar aussichtslose Lage für sich zu nutzen ziehen wollte.

**Tbc.**

* * *

So, und zu was hat dieses Kapitel geführt? Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwie bin ich nicht so ganz zufrieden, kann aber nicht sagen an was es liegt! #grummel# Na ja. Ich hoffe, dass es einigen doch gefallen hat und dass ein paar Reviews kommen!

Ich möchte mich noch bei einigen für deren Review bedanken:

**Gugi:** Was für ein Review! Vielen herzlichen Dank! War das andere Kapitel wirklich so gut? Na ja. Ich muss zugeben, dass das andere Kapitel auch mein Lieblingschap ist! Es ist einfach gelungen! #g# Passt das so mit dem Liebeskummer? Ich hatte schon vergessen, dass du so eine Idee hattest und wo ich jetzt gerade die Reviews durchlese, ist mir aufgefallen, dass du nach so was gefragt hast. Tja. Passt das so? War das so, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast? Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich langsam nicht mehr weiß, was ich schreibe. Mir kommt es so vor, als das FF langsam Kopf und Fuß verliert. Ich kann mir nicht Helfen, aber so ist es. Tut mir leid, dass das so lang gedauert hat mit dem Kapitel. Aber jetzt isses ja da! #dich auch ganz dick umarmen tu# Schönen Abend noch!

**BlueStar84:** Schön, dass dir das andere Chap gefallen hat! Wie findest du dieses?

**Lara-Lynx:** Wie schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat! Der Cliffhänger musste sein, weil ich sonst aus dem Schreiben nicht mehr raus gekommen wäre! Das Kapitel wäre dann 50 Seiten oder so geworden (gut das ist ein wenig übertrieben, aber so ähnlich wäre es geworden). Das Harry lange Haare hat. Ja: Das hängt wahrscheinlich damit zusammen, dass ich zur Zeit einen Tick für Jungs mit langen Haaren hab. Tut mir leid, wenn es dir nicht so gefällt. Aber vielleicht schneitet er sie sich ab? Wär das ein guter Vorschlag? Tja. Der arme Draco. Er war total überfordert mit dem, dass Harry einen Namen braucht. Und ihm ist kein anderer auf die Schnelle eingefallen! #g# Er kann ja nicht immer intelligent sein. Oder? ;) So, ich hoffe, dir hat dieses Kapitel auch gefallen! Ganz liebe Grüße an dich!

**Keeline:** Lupin hat ja keine Probleme mit dem Unterrichten (oder hab ich da was anderes geschrieben?). Aber es passt irgendwie besser wenn Sirius da ist. Ich weiß auch nicht. Das mit dem Vampir, ist mir so spontan eingefallen. Es hat irgendwie gepasst und dass ein Elb mit einem Vampir zusammen ist, das hab ich noch nicht gelesen. Also hier ist (meiner Meinung nach) der Erstling! Hoffentlich hat dir der Kampf gefallen! #hoff# Ich bin nämlich kein Kampfexperte und ich hoffe doch, dass das einigermaßen gut rüber kommt. Was meinst du? Das mit dem aussprechen wird wohl eher nichts ... #g# Wohl eher ein ausdenken! #gg# Ich hab noch keine besonderen Vorstellungen wie ich das machen werde. Aber die Zeit wird das schon machen! #g# Hoffe, du hinterlässt wieder ein Review! Liebe Grüße!

So, das wars auch schon! Danke fürs lesen und ein Review bitte!

Ach ja: Welche Animagusformen sollen die beiden haben? Ich würde da gern mal eure Meinung wissen, weil ich da total blank bin! Also:

**AUFRUF AN ALLE! WELCHE FORMEN SOLLEN HARRY UND DRACO HABEN? WER IDEEN HAT, HER DAMIT!**

GLG

Arwen


	12. Tipps, Trick und Aufklärung

Nach langer Abstinenz kommt wieder ein Kapitel von mir!

Wünsche allen ein schönes Jahr 2005 und hoffe, dass wir uns dieses Jahr oft lesen werden!

Thanks to meiner Muse! #knutsch#

Here we go:

**Disclaimer:** #HARHARHAR# Alles meins! #HARHARHAR# Nein, JKR hat alles! #grummel#

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry (bald, hoff ich doch!) und wer noch so zusammen passt …

**Warnings:** Slash! Logischer Aufbau der Geschichte, etc.

Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung XII

(12/?)

**Tipps, Tricks und Aufklärung**

_:Hey Drache! Hast du jetzt Zeit für meine Sorgen?:_

„Ah!" Draco blieb vor einer Rüstung stehen. Man müsste eigentlich meinen, dass er sich schon an die Verbindung gewöhnt hatte. Aber nein. Potter musste ihn jedes mal wieder erschrecken. Potter … Diese Augen …

Er raufte sich die Haare. Er hatte es Harry ‚versprochen'.

_:Ja, jetzt hab ich Zeit. Wo liegt das Problem?:_ Draco rieb sich die Hände. Wenn das nach seinem Willen gehen würde, und das wird es, wird alles ganz einfach gehen.

_:Du weißt doch …:_ Kam es gedehnt zurück. Draco konnte deutlich die Röte in Harrys Gesicht spüren und sehen. Er musste grinsen.

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass immer noch vor der Rüstung stand. ‚Ist die schmutzig! Und Filch putzt doch wie wild! Huh? Wo kam das denn her? Ich sollte doch mit meinen Gedanken doch bei Harry sein! Also zurück zum Wesentlichen.'

_:Was weiß ich noch, Harry?:_ Gab Draco zuckersüß zurück. Er wollte, dass Harry es wieder aussprach. Er verstand auch nicht, dass er mit Harry ein ‚normales' Gespräch führen konnte, ohne dass sie auf einander losgingen.

_:Das mit Draco. Du hast mir versprochen Tipps zu geben, wie ich Draco rumkriegen kann.:_

Da war es! Draco setzte sich langsam in Richtung Kerker in Bewegung.

_:Stimmt, das habe ich. Damit ich deine Gefühle verstehe, müsstest du mir erst sagen, was du an ihm findest. So viel ich weiß, ist er doch ein Arschloch.:_ Es war normalerweise nicht so, dass sich Draco selbst so bezeichnete, aber diese Situation lies nichts anderes zu.

_:Du hast recht. Manchmal kann er so ein Arsch sein, aber weißt du. Ich glaube, dass er Wirklichkeit kein so schlechter Mensch ist, wie er immer tut.:_

_:Wie kannst du das Beurteilen?:_

_:Na ja. Ich streite mit schon seit mehreren Jahren. Und ja … Dadurch habe ich ihn ein wenig kennen gelernt. Du weißt schon, oder?:_

_:Nein, eigentlich nicht so Richtig.:_ Draco wollte es ganz genau wissen. Wenn Harry ihn liebte, dann würde er es ihm noch mal erklären.

_:Kennst du nicht den Spruch: ‚Kenne deinen Feind so gut wie dich selbst?' So nach dem Motto ist das. Ich kann sagen, wann er traurig ist, wann er voller Leidenschaft ist oder wann er sich völlig Fehl am Platz fühlt.:_

_:Das alles lässt dich denken, dass er kein schlechter Mensch ist?:_

_:Ja. Jedes Mal wenn ich mit ihm streite, sehe ich irgendetwas in seinen Augen. Irgendetwas Sehnsüchtiges. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Und dann ist da noch etwas, dass so ausschaut, als würde er es bereuen mit mir zu streiten …:_ Harry lies den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen. Er wollte, dass sein Gesprächspartner über das Gesagte nachdachte. Hoffentlich würde er ihn verstehen!

Draco war inzwischen vor dem geheimen Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum angekommen. „'Schlammblüter stinken'!", sprach er und trat ein.

_:Du meinst also, dass mei- ähm ... seine Augen dir seine Seele zeigen?:_ Er war ein wenig erschreckt. War es für Harry wirklich möglich, durch seine Augen in seine Seele zu schauen? So seinen Gemütszustand zu erfahren? Wie lange das schon ging?

_:Ja, genau. Das meinte ich. ‚Die Augen sind der Spiegel deiner Seele'. Wenigstens etwas, was ich in Wahrsagen gelernt habe. Weißt du? Ich glaube, er ist einsam. Er tut nur so, als ob er der ‚Bad Boy' wäre, dabei ist er ein ganz sensibler Typ, der sich nach Liebe sehnt. Was meinst du?:_

‚Ja, was mein ich denn?' Draco war in seinem Zimmer und lag auf dem Bett. Harry hatte ihn wirklich nachdenklich gemacht. War er wirklich allein? Nein, er hatte doch Blaise! Aber der hatte auch immer weniger Zeit. Er verschwand auch immer öfters um mit irgendeinem Jungen rum zu machen. Wer blieb da noch übrig? Vince und Greg? Nein, diese zwei waren eine ganz andere Geschichte. Man konnte mit ihnen nichts besprechen. Sie waren fast so schlimm wie Pansy. Viele Gerüchte würden in Hogwarts kursieren. Nott? Nein. Es blieben nicht viele übrig.

_:So wie es ausschaut, könntest du Recht haben, Po- ähm, ich meinte Harry. Aber ich kann das ja nicht beurteilen.:_ Puh. Draco wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Das war knapp.

Harry hingegen wurde hellhörig. ‚Po-? Was ist denn da jetzt los? Hm. Da ist auf alle Fälle was faul! Ich kann nur nicht sagen was. Vielleicht kommt das später noch.'

_:Willst du noch wissen, was ich so toll an ihm finde?:_

_:Ja. Wie gesagt, damit ich dir helfen kann, muss ich ganz genau wissen, was du von ihm hältst. Körperlich und Gefühlich.:_ Draco war mehr als gespannt. Aber wo kam das her, dass er sich auf einmal dafür interessierte, was Har- nein Potter, von ihm dachte? Ob Blaise doch Recht hatte? Er lauschte gespannt, als er merkte, dass Harry zum Sprechen ansetzte.

_:Gut. Ich fang mal von vorne an. Da wären diese Augen. Ich kann in ihnen alles lesen. Das hatten wir ja schon besprochen. Aber: Er seufzte. :Ich kann nicht aufhören, an diese Augen zu denken! Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich bin verrückt danach! Ich könnte stundenlang vor ihm stehen und in diesen silbrig-blauen Augen versinken …:_ Draco schluckte. Noch nie hatte jemand nur so über seine Augen gesprochen! Potter war wahnsinnig!

_:Dann wäre dann dieser kleine runde Arsch. Wenn ich nur daran denke, wird mir warm, und das in einer ganz bestimmten Stelle.:_ Oh ja, Draco wusste was Harry meinte. Nicht, dass seine Hose jetzt spannte … Oh nein … Vorsichtshalber legte er sich auf die Seite.

_:Was würdest du mit diesem Arsch machen?:_ Krächzte er. Wieso konnte er nicht normal reden? Oh er wusste es! Harry war gerade dabei, ihn so richtig scharf zu machen! Und so wie es aussah, schafft er es auch. Die Stelle vor dem Hosentürchen war mittlerweile unerträglich eng geworden. ‚Was soll ich machen?', dachte Draco verzweifelt. ‚Wenn das so weiter geht …'

_:Was ich damit machen würde? Wenn ich ihn hätte? Oh, ich würde so einiges mit ihm anstellen.:_ Sonst war Harry doch auch nicht so schüchtern! Was war da nur los mit ihm? Wieder musste Harry an dieses halbe ‚Potter' denken. Das kam ihm so bekannt vor. Und er wusste immer noch nicht, woher es ihm so bekannt vorkam.

_:Ich würde, nein warte ich muss dir erst noch was über diesen Körper und diese starken Arme und Hände erzählen.:_

_:Na gut.:_ Dann hatte er wenigstens Zeit, sein ‚kleines' Problem wegzudenken.

_:Dieser Körper … ist der Körper eines Gottes. Diese Muskeln die er am Bauch hat. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich mit meinen Fingern so leicht über ihn fahren würde? Ob er kitzlig ist? Ob er dann so seinen Bauch anspannen würde, dass man diese Muskeln noch mehr sehen würde? Diese Brust! So schön entwickelt. Nicht, dass du jetzt meinst, er wäre ein ‚Muckiman', nein. Bei ihm ist alles richtig proportional gebildet. Es passt einfach! Weißt du? Er hat auch wunderbar schöne Beine. Seine Oberschenkel sind ein wenig stärker gebaut. So wie meine. Aber das kommt vom Quidditsch. Diese Knie! Nicht knochig und klein, sondern … ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben! Oh … Dann diese starken Arme. Ich will sie ganz eng um mich spüren. Wie er mich wohl festhalten würde, wenn wir uns küssen würden? Ich liebe seine Arme. Sie sind so schön lang, und geschmeidig. Nicht so wie meine, die so knochig sind. Und dann diese Hände. Ich will sie ganz tief an mir spüren. Ein meinem harten Penis. Wenn er dann mit der Hand auf und ab fährt, mit dem Daumen über die Spitze und mich so um den Verstand bringt …:_

Draco musste immer wieder hart schlucken. Das was Harry brachte, war ein Porno. Woher kannte er nur seinen Körper so genau? Er war doch noch nie nackt vor Harry gestanden. Egal, er würde ihn später vielleicht danach fragen, wenn er noch dazu kommen würde … Denn jetzt musste er wirklich sein Problem beheben.

Wild entschlossen machte er seine Hose auf. Doch bevor er noch irgendetwas weiter machte, sprach er noch einige Zauber, dass er nicht gestört wurde. Dann zog er die Hose weiter runter. Unter der Boxershorts konnte man deutlich eine große Erregung sehen. Und Harry hatte es geschafft, ohne ihn anzufassen. Was für eine Art jemanden zu Verführen!

Und er meinte, dass er ganz unschuldig war. Draco schnaubte. Na klar, dann war er der Kaiser von China.

Langsam streifte er auch seine schwarzen, seidigen Boxershorts ab. Sofort sprang die große Erregung heraus und stand deutlich in die Höhe. Draco keuchte wieder. Sein Glied wippte auf und ab, in freudiger Erwartung was jetzt passieren würde. Ganz langsam, fast schon quälend, schob er seine Hand in Richtung Süden. Neben bei spürte er durch sein Hemd, dass auch seine Nippel hart waren.

Er griff nach seiner Erregung und keuchte erstmal laut.

_:Und was war das, was du mit ihm machen würdest?:_ Keuchte er weiter.

:Ich würde ihn nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen. Wir würden uns erst küssen. Unsere Hände würden den anderen erkunden. Natürlich ist dann der Kuss etwas leidenschaftlicher. Ich würde langsam sein Hemd öffnen mit der Hand leicht darüber fahren. Er würde unter meiner Hand stöhnen. So schön hab ich noch niemanden stöhnen gehört.:

_:Und weiter?:_ Seine Hand setzte sich in Bewegung.

_:Ich würde seine Hose öffnen, denn ich hätte bemerkt, dass er steif ist. Ich würde alles gleich runterziehen. Da wäre es nun. Sein Heiligstes. Ich würde ihn mit dem Mund befriedigen.:_

„Mh … ja … ja …!" Seine Hand glitt seine harte Erregung rauf und unter. Und wieder meinte er, verbrennen zu müssen.

_:Doch kurz bevor er kommen würde, würde ich von ihm ablassen und ihn umdrehen.:_

Erstaunt hielt Draco in seiner Bewegung inne.

_:Wieso?:_

:_Weil das was jetzt kommen würde, ihn noch mehr um den Verstand bringen würde!:_

_:Oh. Erzähl weiter.:_ Draco musste sich zusammen reißen, dass er auch nicht in seinem Kopf stöhnte. Doch Harry hatte es trotzdem gemerkt. ‚Es erregt ihn? Hm … Da ist was faul!' Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. ‚Jetzt weiß ich woher ich dieses ‚Potter' kannte. Das machte doch nur Draco! Ob er da wohl mit Draco sprach? Doch wieso hatte er diese Verbindung hergestellt? Egal.' Harry grinste teuflisch. Na schön. Dann ging er mal weiter in seiner Fantasie.

_:Er würde jetzt mit dem Rücken zu mir stehen. Dann würde ich ihn über einen Tisch lehnen, dass sein Knackarsch zu mir gestreckt ist. Langsam würde ich mit meinen Händen über diese wohl geformten Backen fahren und dann schließlich mit einem Finger in sein Loch vordringen.:_

_:Das würdest du wagen?:_ Es lies sich jetzt nicht mehr vermeiden, dass Draco jetzt auch mental stöhnte und keuchte.

‚Also hatte ich doch vielleicht Recht?', meinte Harry.

_:Ja das würde ich wagen. Er würde so göttlich stöhnen wie du gerade. Ich würde meinen Finger rein und raus bewegen und nach einer Zeit würde er nach noch einem betteln. Also würde ich noch einen zweiten dazutun. Zuerst würde er sich versteifen, doch gleich darauf wieder entspannen. Er würde mit seiner Hand zu seinem steifen Penis fahren, doch ich würde ihm die Hand wegreißen und an den Tisch binden. Nachdem er sich an die zwei Finger gewöhnt hätte, würde ich noch einen dritten hinzufügen. Sicher ist ja sicher …:_

„Oh Mann … Das ist so scharf! Harry, du versaute Sau! Mh … ja … mehr … ich will mehr davon!" Draco merkte nicht, dass er das laut aussprach und so Harry ihn nicht hören konnte. Seine Erregung war jetzt mehr als prall und steif. Wenn es so weiter ging würde er seinen Druck abbauen können. Nur noch ein paar Mal darüber gleiten lassen, dann …

_:Mach weiter, Harry!:_ Seine Hand beschleunigte noch mal das Tempo. Seine Hüfte kam der Hand Schlag um Schlag entgegen. Nicht mehr lange und dann …

_:Du? Tut mir Leid, Drac- Drache. Aber ich kann dir das jetzt nicht weiter erzählen. Ich muss ganz schnell wo hin. Tut mir ehrlich Leid!:_

Damit war die Verbindung unterbrochen. Wie erstarrt lag Draco mit einer pulsierenden Erregung in seiner Hand auf seinem Bett.

„Potter! Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst?!" knurrte er. „Was soll ich jetzt bitte machen?!" Er schaute an sich runter. Na toll. Diese Erregung war ja jetzt schon mehr als schmerzhaft.

Eine kleine Stimme sagte ihm, dass er doch ins Bad gehen könnte und sich duschen könnte. Das machte Draco dann auch. Schnell zog er sein Zeug aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Es brauchte nicht lang und Draco kam hart und viel auf die Kacheln seiner Dusche. Was er nicht gemerkt hatte war, dass er Harrys Namen wie Wild und in Ekstase gestöhnt hatte. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an die Duschwand und atmete schwer.

#In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses#

„Harry? Bist du nicht noch mit Remus und Sirius verabredet?"

Hermine kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gerannt.

Harry lag gemütlich auf einer weichen Couch und unterhielt sich mit jemanden per Gedankenübertragung. Erschreckt schaute er auf.

„Mine! Musst du mich so erschrecken? Ich war gerade in Gedanken versunken."

„Das bist du zur Zeit recht häufig, Harry.", tadelte Hermine.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Danke, dass du mich erinnert hast!"

Damit stand er auf und verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum. Noch während er ging, verabschiedete er sich von seinem Gesprächspartner und löste die Verbindung. Mit einem teuflischen grinsen stand er ein paar Minuten später an der Tür zur Remus und Sirius Privatgemächern.

‚Ob ich wirklich mit Draco geredet habe?' Er hob die Hand und klopfte.

Sofort ging die Tür auf und Harry wurde stürmisch von Remus umarmt und gedrückt. Verdattert stand er da und lies es geschehen. Als Remus ihn strahlend los lies, konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Ähm, Remus? Geht's dir gut?"

„Natürlich!", gab dieser entrüstet zurück, „mir ging's noch nie besser! Komm doch rein und steh nicht im Flur rum!"

Damit wuselte Remus ins Wohnzimmer und lies einen verdatterten Harry im Flur stehen. Plötzlich merkte er, dass eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

„Hallo, Harry!" Es war Sirius, Harrys Pate.

„Tut mir Leid, wegen Remus. Er hat gerade seine Knuddelphase."

Harry schaute Sirius verwirrt an. „Knuddelphase?"

„Ja. Madame Pomfrey hatte es erwähnt, als wird dort waren. Bei männlichen Schwangeren wird es wohl so sein, meinte sie, dass der Mann viele Phasen durchgehen würde. Und das immer wieder hintereinander! Gott sei Dank hatte er seine Meckerphase noch nicht."

Harry schaute Sirius grinsend an. „Und ich dachte, ich habe Probleme."

„Deswegen bist du ja da. Oder?"

„Wo seit ihr beiden denn? Kommt ins Wohnzimmer. Hier ist es viel bequemer!"

Sirius seufzte und führte Harry ins Wohnzimmer.

Remus lag auf der großen Couch und hatte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch gelegt. Man konnte noch nichts sehen, dazu war es noch zu früh. Sirius setzte sich so auf die Couch, dass Remus Kopf auf seinem Schoß lag. Harry machte sich während dessen auf einem der Sessel breit.

„Also, Harry. Du wollest mit uns reden. So viel ich weiß, geht es um einen bestimmten jungen Mann?", fragte Remus fürsorglich.

„Ja, das stimmt. Und ich bin schon bald mit meinem Latein am Ende. Ich mein, ich seh ihn jeden Tag, er beschimpft mich und macht mich vor der ganzen Schule fertig. Ich wollte von euch ein paar Tipps wie ich ihn rumkriegen könnte."

Remus sah zu Sirius. Dann sprach er: „Harry, die wichtigste Frage ist, liebst du ihn?"

Harry musste nicht überlegen.

„Ja, und das mit Leib und Seele. Ich würde für ihn sterben!"

„Gut. Und wie würdest du ihn anmachen?"

„Also …", Harry knetete seine Hände. Er war in so was nicht sehr erfahren. Damals als er mit Justin zusammen war, hatte Justin die ganze Arbeit geleistet. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich wisst ja, dass ich darin nicht gerade sehr gut bin, stimmts?"

„Deswegen hab ich ja auch gefragt", lächelte Remus ihn an und Sirius nickte aufmunternd mit dem Kopf.

„Wisst ihr was? Ich zauber uns erstmal Tee und Kekse. Da lässt es sich einfacher reden." Remus und Harry nickten und Sirius schwenkte ein paar mit dem Zauberstab und schon standen drei Tassen, eine Teekanne und ein Haufen Kekse auf dem Wohnzimmertisch.

„Los bedient euch!" Damit langten alle zur Teetasse und kauten nebenbei noch einen Keks.

„Sehr leckör", mampfte Harry. Sirius bedankte sich und hackte wieder beim ursprünglichen Thema ein.

„Also, Harry?"

„Ja genau", er stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und begann zu erzählen. „damit ihr erstmal versteht warum ich ihn mag, beginn ich mal von vorn, ok?" Als er ein nicken sah, begann er.

Dass sie sich gehasst hatten und dass nach dem Krieg alles anders war. Von der Zeit als Harry mit Justin zusammen war und als er merkte, dass er Justin die ganze Zeit mit Draco verglich. Davon, wie er seinen Freunden gestand, dass er schwul war und davon wie sie erfuhren, dass er Draco liebte. Auch erzählte er von dieser Verbindung, erwähnte aber nicht, dass er die Vermutung hatte, dass es sich um Draco handelte.

„Das ist ja spannend, Harry. Aber du hast die Ausgangsfrage noch nicht beantwortet."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß, ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass ihr wisst, dass ich es ernst meine."

„Wir wissen es, Harry. Du bekommst von uns jede Unterstützung, die du brauchst."

Sirius hatte nach der Hand von Harry gegriffen und drückte sie leicht. Von dieser Geste aufgemuntert begann Harry.

„Also, vielleicht sollte ich ihm mal sagen, dass er gut aussieht oder so was in der Art. Hm … Dann vielleicht, dass er schöne Augen hat. Wie klingt das?" Abwartend sah er zu Sirius und dann zu Remus.

„Ehrlich Harry. So kannst du vielleicht eine Katze rum bringen. Aber nicht den Sexgott Draco Malfoy!"

Harry knickte ein. „Was soll ich dann tun?"

„Mach ihn erstmal auf dich aufmerksam. Mach Kommentare zu seiner Person. Aber nicht à la ‚Du hast schöne Augen' sondern etwas anderes. Du hast das doch schon mal hinbekommen. Du weißt das doch noch. Das mit dem ‚Ich liebe dich auch, Malfoy'. Hast du doch gerade erzählt."

Harry wurde hellhörig. „So in der Art musst du das machen. Damit du ihn verwirrst. Das er über dich nachdenkt, was du damit gemeint haben könntest."

„So meint ihr das? Ach … und ich dachte, dass man da irgendwie was anderes machen müsste!"

„Nein. Und wenn du ihn so weit hast, dass er über dich die ganze Zeit nachdenkt, du wirst das übrigens am nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck merken, den er dann hat, dann kannst du versuchen, dich mit ihm zu unterhalten."

Harry nickte. So wenn das so war, dass müsste es doch nicht schwer werden. Mit solchen Bemerkungen konnte Harry sehr gut umgehen. Doch da blieb doch etwas offen.

„Wann soll ich denn diese Bemerkungen von mir geben? Jedes mal wenn ich ihn sehe? Oder wie?"

Remus lächelte Harry an. Bisher hatte er sich noch nicht in das Gespräch eingeschaltet.

„Immer wenn ihr euch streitet, würde ich mal sagen. Du musst da genau den Richtigen Punkt finden, wo du das von dir gibst. Da können wir dir nicht helfen. Für manche Paare ist der Streit so eine Art Vorspiel."

Harry wurde ein wenig rot. An so was hatte er auch schon gedacht. ‚Was sich liebt, das neckt sich.' Ob das bei ihm und Malfoy auch der Fall war.

„Harry, jetzt ist es noch zu früh daran zu denken, wie du das machst, wenn ihr, davon gehe ich aus, mal zusammen seit. Ihr seit wie die Enden zweier Magneten. Ihr zieht euch immer wieder an. Da kann man nichts machen!", erklärte Remus.

„Mach ihn erstmal scharf auf dich! Der Rest kommt dann von allein!"

„Was hat das eigentlich mit der Verbindung zu tun, von der du erzählt hast?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Auf einmal hatte ich diese Stimme im Kopf. Und jetzt lacht nicht, ich kenne diese Stimme von irgendwo her. Ich weiß aber nicht woher! Er nennt mich Harry. Aber ein paar Mal ist es schon passiert, dass er Potter gesagt hat. Und ich kenne nur eine Person, die so was macht, und dem ich es auch zutrauen würde …"

„Du meinst, dass Malfoy damit zu tun hat?"

„Ja. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Und wisst ihr", ein leichter Rotschimmer schlich sich auf seine Wangen, „ich scheine ihn scharf zu machen. Heute hat er mich ausgefragt, wie ich Malfoy finde. Und ja … Eins führte zum anderen." Man konnte jetzt eine deutliche Rotfärbung der Wangen sehen.

„Versuchst du mir zu sagen, dass ihr Gedankensex hattet?!"

„Sirius! Das geht uns nichts an!", warf Remus ein. Doch er war auch neugierig.

Harry merkte kaum merklich. „Das war bis jetzt, das schönste, was ich erlebt habe. Es war der pure Wahnsinn. Ich bin noch nie so fest gekommen", nuschelte er.

Mutig schaute Harry auf und sah zwei grinsenden Gesichtern ins Gesicht. „Die Person hat dir zufällig nicht ihren Namen verraten?", frage Sirius.

„Nein. Aber ich soll ihn … Moment mal! Ich soll ihn Drache nennen. Und Draco heißt so weit ich weiß ‚Drache'. Heißt das, dass ich die ganze Zeit mit Draco über ihn geredet habe? Oh Gott, ist das Peinlich!"

Harry legte seinen Kopf in die Hände und schüttelte ihn.

„Der wird sich doch dumm und dämlich lachen!"

„Harry", Remus war aufgestanden und ging neben Harry in die Hocke. Vielleicht war es doch gut, dass Remus gerade seine Knuddelphase hatte. „Bis jetzt ist es ja nicht sicher, ob es Draco ist. Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, diesen ‚Drache' aus der Reserve zu locken?"

„Und wie soll ich das bitte machen?", konnte man die erstickte Stimme von Harry hören.

„Das musst du selber herausfinden, Harry. Da können wir nichts für dich machen. Nur, dass du die Tipps nicht vergisst, die wir dir gegeben haben!"

„Nein", Harry blickte wieder auf, „die vergess ich schon nicht."

Nachdem Harry den beiden alles über sich erzählt hatte, erzählten Remus und Sirius etwas über sich und was sie so gemacht hatten. Sie erzählten von ihrer Schulzeit, von den Maraudern und von Lily und James.

Ehe sich Harry versah, war es dunkel geworden und er hatte das Abendessen verpasst.

„Nicht weiter schlimm", sagte Remus und zauberte einen Teller mit Sandwichs auf den Tisch.

Sie aßen und als sie satt waren, verabschiedete sich Harry.

#Dracos Zimmer#

Draco war gerade vom Abendessen zurückgekommen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Wer da?"

„Ich bin's, Blaise."

Richtig, heute wollte Blaise ihn ja aufklären, was es mit der Verbindung auf sich hatte, und wieso ihm übel wurde, nach dem er den Trank genommen hatte.

Langsam schob sich Blaise ins Zimmer. Im wehte eine verbrauchte Luft entgegen.

„Man Dray, was hast du hier bitte veranstaltet? Hier stinkts, das ist der Hammer!"

„Blaise", knurrte Draco, „frag weiter, und du bist tot!"

Blaise grinste nur und dachte sich seinen Teil. Auch war es in dieser Zeit nicht weise, Draco weiter zu reizen. Er würde sich nur in etwas reinsteigern.

„Was stehst du so unentschlossen da? Willst du dich nicht setzen?"

Draco deutete auf sein Bett.

„Ähm. Ja." Damit ging Blaise zu Dracos Bett und flackte sich darauf. Draco ging ihm nach und legte sich anderes rum auch auf sein Bett.

„Also was ist jetzt?", fragte Draco ungeduldig.

„Ja … Es ist alles ein wenig kompliziert. Und du nicht mögen, was ich dir jetzt sage."

„So schlimm wird's jetzt nicht sein, Blaise."

‚Wenn er nur wüsste was er da redet! Wie bringe ich es ihm am besten bei? Am besten von vorne anfangen.'

„Du weißt noch diesen Trank, den ich dir gegeben habe?"

„Ja!" Kam es gedehnt zurück.

„Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass dir schlecht geworden ist?"

„Ja!" Langsam wurde Draco ungeduldig.

„Wusstest du, dass Potter auch schlecht geworden ist?"

„Was? Was hat das mit meinem schlecht werden zu tun? Und woher weißt du das?"

„Das lässt du meine Sorge sein. Und ja, es hängt zusammen. Deswegen bin ich in die Bibliothek gegangen. Mein Dad hat mir mal zwar den Wortlaut gesagt, aber ich wusste ihn nicht mehr genau. Also bin ich hin und hab gesucht … Ich bin fündig geworden." Diese Worte lies Blaise erstmal einsinken.

„Und dann?", fragte Draco ungeduldig.

„Und dann … Lies am besten selber!" Damit griff Blaise in seine Hosentasche und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus.

_‚**Gay-Erkennungs-Trank**_

_Das Herstellen dieses Trankes ist nur qualifizierten Brauern zugelassen. Dieser Trank ist sehr kompliziert zu brauen. Es dauert einige Wochen bis dieser fertig ist. Wenn der Betroffene diesen Trank zu sich nimmt, so wird 100-prozentig die Orientierung festgestellt. Es dauert 24 Stunden bis man ein Ergebnis sehen kann. Das Ergebnis wird an der Färbung der Zunge abgelesen: Blau Schwul, Rosa Hetero._

_**Nebenwirkungen:**_

_Übelsein nach dem Einnehmen. Die Wirkung hat nicht fehlgeschlagen. Es wurde nur signalisiert, dass der Betroffene einen Schwarm hat und dass diese besondere Person die Gefühle erwidert._

_**Halluzinationen:** _

_Der Betroffene hat einen Scharm, der die Gefühle erwidert und reagiert eifersüchtig.'_

Draco keuchte. Konnte das sein? Also waren diese Gefühle echt? Keine Einbildung.

Blaise studierte Dracos Gesicht. Es war nur ein wenig angespannt und er schien zu überlegen. ‚Hoffentlich bekommt er keinen Wutausbruch!'

Draco lies langsam das Pergamentstück sinken.

„Danke Blaise. Das heißt dann wohl, dass dieses Gefühl echt ist. Ich kann es nur nicht richtig einordnen." Er seufzte. „Du wolltest mir doch noch was sagen?"

Blaise atmete ein paar Mal durch. „Ok, Dray, das wird dir nicht gefallen. Es geht um diese Verbindung. Ich hatte dieses Buch von den Weasley-Zwillingen auch und ich hätte diesen Zauber auch fast angewandt. Aber dann hab ich das Kleingedruckte gelesen …" Er lies den Rest des Satzes offen. Er wollte, dass das, was er gesagt hatte, bei Draco ankam.

„Es gibt Kleingedrucktes?", frage Draco fassungslos und holte das Buch hervor.

„Ja es gibt welche. Schau genau hin."

Draco schlug die Seite auf, auf der der Spruch stand.

_‚Wollten Sie nicht schon immer mal in die Gedanken eines anderen eindringen und sie bestimmen? Nun, mit diesem Spruch haben Sie die Möglichkeit dies zu tun. Dazu brauchen Sie ein kleines Stück der Person, in dessen Gedanken Sie eindringen wollen. Damit der Spruch auch gelingt müssen Sie nur noch Ihren Zauberstab mit einem gekonnten Wedel schwingen und diese Worte sagen: Thoughtoumi moires. Damit sind Sie so zu sagen in die Gedanken der anderen Person eingeloggt. Bitte beachten Sie, dass der Spruch nicht für Spionage oder ähnliche Zwecke benützt werden kann. Falls dies der Fall wäre, wird das Ministerium sofort benachrichtigt. Der Weg auf dem dies passieren wird, kann Ihnen ruhig verborgen bleiben! Wir wünschen Ihnen alles Gute!'_

„Blaise? Da gibt's kein Kleingedrucktes!"

„Draco? Entschuldige, wenn ich das sage, aber wie blöd bist du? Das ist ein Zauberbuch!"

Draco schlug sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. „Ja, du hast Recht. Also langsam wird mir alles zu stressig. Reich mir mal meinen Zauberstab rüber."

Gesagt getan. Blaise reichte Draco seinen Zauberstab und dieser sprach einen Spruch, mit dem man das Kleingedruckte sichtbar machen konnte.

Kurz nach dem Draco den Spruch ausgesprochen hatte, tauchten kleine Buchstaben am Ende der Seite auf.

„Da brauch ich ja ne Lupe!"

„Ich glaube, die werden noch größer."

Und in der Tat. Die Buchstaben wurden mit der Zeit größer, so dass man sie leicht ohne Lupe lesen konnte.

_‚Achtung! Dieser Spruch ist gefährlich für Verliebte! Diese Verbindung bleibt bestehen, so lange sich das Paar nicht ihre wahre Liebe gesteht! Wenn die Liebe nach dem Geständnis unecht und gespielt ist, wird die Verbindung gelöst und der, der den Spruch angewandt hat, wird immer an einem gebrochenen Herz leiden, welches nicht mehr geheilt werden kann. Doch falls die Liebe echt ist, wird die Verbindung bestehen bleiben und eine Art Bonding eingehen. Die beiden Seelen der Liebenden werden für immer zusammenbleiben und werden für immer glücklich sein. Also bedenken Sie das alles, wenn Sie diesen Spruch anwenden!'_

„Was?!", kreischte Draco. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Also muss ich mich in ihn verlieben sonst werde ich an einem gebrochenen Herz leiden?!"

Blaise nickte müde. „Les den Rest noch durch."

_‚P. S.: Diese Symptom gelten auch für den Gegenpart!'_

Draco schluckte. Wieso musste ihm das geschehen? Er musste sich in Harry verlieben. Oder war er es schon?

Da tauchte noch ein ‚P. P. S.' auf. Schnell las er weiter.

_‚Als wahre Liebe gestehen gilt. 1. Miteinander schlafen oder 2. Outing vor der versammelten Gemeinschaft, die Sie kennen.'_

„Was? Ich soll mit ihm schlafen?"

„Draco, wenn du mit ihm schläfst, dann musst du ihn lieben! Das kann nicht so sein, wie mit den ganzen Mädchen, du kennst. Du sagst ihnen, dass du sie liebst und stößst sie dann aus deinem Bett. Wenn du mit Potter schläfst, dann muss das aus Liebe geschehen und nicht aus Vergnügen!"

„Schade, also von der Bettkante würde ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr schmeißen. Nicht nachdem er mir was erzählt hat!"

Draco erzählte Blaise von seinem Gespräch mit Harry. Von dem, wie Harry in heiß gemacht hatte und ihn dann fallen lies. Blaise staunte nicht schlecht.

„Das hat er tatsächlich gemacht?" Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das sieht ihm so gar nicht ähnlich!"

„Ich weiß schon. Und ich werde langsam verrückt. Ich denke ständig an ihn. Und ich will jedem von ihm erzählen!"

Dabei schaute er Blaise an und lächelte verlegen.

„Schon gut. Man muss das schön sein, wenn man verliebt ist!"

„Ich hege nur eine kleine Sympathie für ihn! Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt! Basta!"

„Wie du meinst, Dray. Ich muss jetzt los." Damit drückte sich Blaise vom Bett weg und stand auf. Er richtete sein Hemd.

„Heißes Date, hm?"

„Nein, nur son Essensding. Viel Spaß noch, und vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ich lass am besten das Pergamentstück da. Wir sehen uns. Machs gut!"

Damit verschwand Blaise aus der Tür und lies einen denkenden und etwas verängstigtenDraco Malfoy zurück.

#Einige Tage später#

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zum Abendessen, als Draco Malfoy seinen Weg kreuzte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, was Sirius und Remus ihm gesagt hatten ‚Mach ihn auf dich aufmerksam!'. Doch wie?

Da hatte Harry einen Geistesblitz.

„Yo, Malfoy!"

„Was, Potter?" ‚Diese Augen!'

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir nicht gemeinsam die Animagusformen üben sollten?"

„Wieso sollten wir das?"

„Weil wir uns so gegenseitig unterstützen könnten, und uns sagen könnten, ob wir es richtig machen?" ‚Hoffentlich steigt er drauf ein!'

Draco überlegte. Wenn er zustimmen würde, dann wäre er mit Harry allein. Konnte das gut gehen? Er musste ihn erst mal näher kennen lernen. Vielleicht würde das helfen?

„Na gut, Potter. Wie wär's wenn wir heute gleich anfangen würden?"

„Geht klar. Eigentlich wollte ich den Aufsatz für Sir- ähm, Professor Black schreiben, aber das kann warten. Wo treffen wir uns?"

„Du kennst den Raum der Wünsche?"

„Ja, kenn ich."

„Gut. Jetzt ist es", Draco blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. „Viertel nach sechs. Sagen wir um halb acht?"

„Gut, ich bin da. Bis später, Malfoy!"

Und schon war Harry weg. ‚Ich hab mit ihm zivilisiert geredet! Ich glaub es nicht! Was ist in ihn gefahren, dass er mich nicht angefahren hat? Hm … Der ist schon seit ein paar Tagen so komisch.'

Weiter konnte Harry nicht überlegen, da er in die große Halle eintrat und sich zu seinen Freunden setzte.

Diese hatten inzwischen aufgehört, sich am Tisch zu küssen, da sie von allen Seiten Catcalls bekommen hatten.

„Hey, Harry! Wo warst du?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund und erntete von Hermine gleich einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Ach, ich hab mit Malfoy geredet. Wir treffen uns später zum Üben."

„Was übt ihr denn?", wollte Hermine wissen, die vom Übungsdrang ihres Freundes überrascht war.

„Wir wollen unsere Animagusformen üben." Damit schaufelte sich Harry ein paar Würstchen und Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller.

„Weißt du schon welche Form du hast?", wollte sie weiter wissen.

Harry schob sich einen bissen in den Mund, kaute und schluckte. Dann sprach er: „Leider nein, aber ich wird es heute vielleicht schaffen."

‚Frage mich ob Draco ein Drache wird? Dann hätte ich vielleicht einen Beweis?' Er gab es auf und schaufelte alles in sich hinein.

Er unterhielt sich mit Ron und Hermine über verschiedene Sachen als er merkte, dass es knapp vor halb acht war.

„Leute, tut mir Leid. Ich muss los! Wir sehen uns vielleicht später!" Harry stand auf und verlies die große Halle in Richtung Raum der Wünsche.

Als er dort ankam, wartete Draco bereits auf ihn.

„Du bist zu spät, Potter!"

Harry checkte seine Uhr.

„Eine Minute, Malfoy!"

„Zu spät ist zu spät, Potter. Lass uns am besten reingehen!"

Damit ging Draco dreimal vor der Wand hin und her und konzentrierte sich darauf, was sie alles brauchen würden.

Als die Tür erschien, riss er sie gespannt auf und wurde zugleich umgehauen.

TBC.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

So, dass war das 12. Kapitel und dieses ist bis jetzt das längste. Ich bin wieder mal stolz darauf und hoffe auf viele, viele Reviews!

Das Kapitel hat knapp 20 WordSeiten und das ist ein Hammer. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so was bringen werde! Meine Finger sind jetzt on Fire, aber das macht nix weiter! Ich tue das alle nur für mein Publikum und das heißt für euch!

#alle knutscht#

Thanks to:

**Ficjunkie90:** Süß, dass du dich um mich sorgst. Ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich bin zwar ein wenig erkältet, aber todkrank bin ich nicht. Ich hatte lediglich wenig Zeit. Die Schule ist gerade sehr stressig. Aber jetzt hab ich ein wenig Zeit und hab ein neues Kapitel geschrieben. Gefällt es dir? Es ist bis jetzt mein längstes und irgendwie stolz darauf. Vielen Dank auch für die Idee mit den Animagusformen. Das Kapitel existiert zwar noch nicht, aber ich hab mir schon die Animagusformen ausgesucht. Hoffentlich wird's nicht zu Klischeehaft, aber das sehen wir im nächsten Chap! #knusch# und Danke noch mal!

**Klonschaf14:** Hab ich dir helfen können?

**Tolotos:** Das mit der Kusstechnik wär gar keine so schlechte Idee. ;) Tja. Es hat halt ein paar Lehrer in Hogwarts erwischt, was die Liebe angeht. Magst du es so? Oder willst du weniger Romantik? Was die Animagusformen angeht, so hab ich mich schon entschieden. Trotzdem interessiert mich was ein Velociraptor genau ist. Du scheinst mir ein richtiger Dinoexperte zu sein! Danke für die lieben Ideen! #umarm#

**Lara-Lynx:** Schön, dass dir die Lehrer so gefallen. Das war so ne spontane Idee und mir gefällt sie auch gut. Mal sehen, ich glaube es kommt noch ein Chap mit denen. Ich könnt mir das gut vorstellen. Gut, dann behält er seine Haare so, und ich versuche, es nicht so oft zu erwähnen. Somit ist allen geholfen! #umarm# Weißt du? Die Idee mit dem Kitsune hat mich direkt angesprungen. Am besten, du lässt dich überraschen, welche Formen ich nehme. Aber ich stimme dir zu, dass ein Drache richtig Klischeehaft ist. Deswegen kommt ein anders Tier dran. Hoffe, du bist mit meiner Entscheidung zufrieden. Lieben Dank für die Anregungen und das liebe Review!

**Krieger des Wahnsinns:** Danke für das dicke Lob und die Ideen! Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**BlueStar84:** Vielen Dank für die Vorschläge! Wieso findest du ein Pferd so abwegig? Lara-Lynx hat das sehr gut beschrieben mit dem Pferd. ;) Aber danke für die Ideen! Vielleicht werde ich davon was verwerten! #knutsch#

**Leah-07:** Das ist eine interessante Ausführung der Animagusformen und überhaupt nicht ‚normal'. Sprich, ich hab es noch nirgendwo gelesen. Hm … ich werds mir auf alle Fälle überlegen, was ich nehme. Du musst mir glauben, dass mir die Entscheidung überhaupt nicht leicht gefallen ist! Das wird auf jeden Fall schwierig, alle zu befriedigen. Ich hoffe, dass alle mit meiner Entscheidung zufrieden sind! Vielen Dank für die Ideen und danke für das Review! #knuddel#

**Angie:** Puh! Gut, dass du das Kapitel lustig fandest. Dann bin ich beruhigt. Ich glaube, ich bin mir selbst ein sehr großer Kritiker und bin nicht immer mit dem zufrieden, was ich schreibe. Gut. Das baut mich auf alle Fälle weiter auf! Auch deine Ausführungen zum Thema Animagusformen sind sehr interessant. Die Eule hat mich ein wenig stutzig gemacht, weil man sie eher zu einer viel lernenden Person zuordnen würde. Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke. Hm … Es würde doch irgendwie passen! Bin gespannt, wie du meine Entscheidung beurteilst! Ist mir nicht leicht gefallen! #knutsch# Danke für das Review und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Sue-chan:** Kannst du mir verraten, was ein Schnatzer ist? Ich kann mir darunter nix vorstellen! Danke für die Ideen und du hast wirklich helfen können! Ich glaube, du wirst mit meiner Entscheidung zufrieden sein! ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**And Last but not Least**

**Special Thanks to**

**gugi28:** Hey meine Süße! Wie du siehst hast du mich wirklich überzeugt, dass ich weiter schreibe. Ich hab nur einen Punkt aus unserem Plan auslassen (vielleicht hast dus gemerkt). Aber ich war der Meinung, dass das nicht mehr gepasst hätte. Weißt du was mich stutzig gemacht hat? Du findest den Schreibstil verliebt! Wie kann man das merken? Ich kann mir das nich so recht vorstellen! :D Und du hast Recht, es war Absicht, dass ich aus Harrys POV geschrieben habe. Ich wollte das mal so ausprobieren. Und? Was sagst du zu meiner Muse? Ist sie noch da? Oder haben die beiden heißen Statuen sie entwischen lassen? :D Lieben Dank übrigens für diese. Jetzt stehen lauter Mädchen an meiner Tür Schlage um ein Foto von den beiden zu machen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass die beiden das genießen! Aber das kann ja nicht sein … sind ja Statuen … :D Danke, dass du mich ein wenig wieder aufgebaut hast und ich hoffe, dass mein Enthusiasmus (sp?) nicht wieder geknickt wird! Wann kommt bei dir ein neues Kapitel? Ich weiß, du bist krank, aber du hattest doch vor zu schreiben? Gute Besserung und kurier dich gescheit aus! #knutsch# #knuddel# #Gute Besserungkuchen rüber schieb#

So, das ist das Ende. Und mit dem Lied ‚Smells Like Funk' von den Black Eyed Peas auf den Lippen, verabschiede ich mich für dieses Mal, hoffe, dass alle gut ins neue Jahr 2005 gekommen sind. Und bis zum nächsten Mal!

‚We keep it Stinky!'

Liebe Grüße

Arwen


	13. Erste Annäherungen

Hallihallo! Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob das mit dem neuen Kapitel schnell gegangen ist, aber da ich die letzten Tage Zeit hatte, hatte ich einfach Lust, was neues zu kreiren. Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei Euch ankommt, aber ich hoffe, dass es allen gefällt. Eigentlich sollte es eine andere Wendung nehmen, aber ja ... das ist rausgekommen! Jetzt gehts los!

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine, Sirius/Remus

**Rating**: R

**Warnings**: Logischer Aufbau, Lemon!

**Anmerkungen**: Ich will darauf Hinweisen, dass dieses Kapitel BETA-GELESEN ist. Und ich weiß nicht, ob alle Fehler beseitigt sind. VIELEN DANK AN: MELITH, die einen wunderbaren Jobgemacht hat, und auch sehr gute Ideen gebracht hat, die zur Verbesserung geführt haben! Vielen Dank, Melith-umknuddel-

Außerdem will ich mich noch bei Gugi28 für diese herlichen Ideen und Gespräche bedanken, die mir immer sehr helfen-knutsch-knuddel- Ich hab dich LÜB!

**So, jetzt gehts ins nächste Kapitel. Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß und Vernügen!**

**Here we go: Chapter 13!**

**Erste** **Annäherung**

Als die Tür erschien, riss Draco sie gespannt auf und wurde zugleich umgehauen. Er war entsetzt. Und gerade er musste das sehen! Wieso nicht jemand anders? Nein, er, der gerade hier mit Harry stand, weil sie die Animagusformen üben wollten. Er, der erst festgestellt hatte, dass er unsterblich in Harry der-so-gut-ausschaut Potter verliebt ist. Er, der kalte Prinz von Slytherin. Er, ein Slytherin, von denen bekannt war, dass sie nur hinten rum über Sex sprachen (ausgenommen man hieß Pansy Parkinson). Er, ein Slytherin, der niemals vermocht hatte, so etwas zu sehen.

Draco stand noch immer wie paralysiert vor der offenen Tür und konnte nicht wegsehen. Doch schließlich überwand er sich und schmiss die Tür mit dem letzten Willen, den er hatte, zu.

Verlegen sah er zu Harry. Dieser mustere ihn mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist denn, Malfoy? Hast du Gespenster gesehen?" Er legte zwei Finger an sein Kinn und überlege weiter. „Hm. Nein. Das wird es sicher nicht gewesen sein. Ich mein, hier sind ganz viele Geister und vor denen fürchtest du dich auch nicht. Was könnte es dann sein? Hm. Ja. Vielleicht hast du Parkinson gesehen, wie sie gerade jemanden vernascht?" Harry kratze sich am Kopf.

„Nein! Potter, bist du noch zu retten? Meine unschuldigen Augen!" Demonstrativ hielt sich Draco beide Hände vor die Augen. „Aber ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen und ein anderes Plätzchen zum Üben suchen." Er ließ die Hände wieder sinken und wollte schon gehen, als er merkte, dass Harry ihn am Kragen festhielt.

„Erst will ich wissen, was du gesehen hast!"

„Glaub mir, Potter. Das willst du nicht wissen. Und jetzt lass uns gehen!" Draco versuchte seinen Arm aus Harry's festem Griff zu entreißen. Es gelang ihm aber nicht.

„Jetzt komm, Malfoy. So schlimm kann's doch nicht gewesen sein!" Harry hielt ihn fest. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was Draco so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Doch Draco weigerte sich Harry zu sagen, was er gesehen hat. Da blieb nur noch eins übrig. Selbst nachschauen!

„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was du gesehen hast, Malfoy, dann muss ich wohl selbst nachschauen, oder?"

„Potter!", quengelte Draco. „Lass es gut sein! Lass uns einfach gehen!"

„Nein. Ich will das jetzt wissen!"

Damit ließ Harry Draco los und ging auf die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche zu. Als er davor stand, streckte er die rechte Hand aus und griff nach dem Türknauf. Langsam drehte er sie und mit einem leisen ‚Klick' ging die Tür geräuschlos auf. Harry hörte Draco hinter sich aufstöhnen.

Was konnte sich nur dahinter verbergen, dass Malfoy so gequält aufstöhnte? Harry, der nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatteöffnete diese nun und wurde von einem herrlichen Anblick überwältigt.

Er sah ein Zimmer, das größer war, wie der Schlafsaal der Jungs in Gryffindor. Harry stand genau im Türrahmen. Gegenüber von ihm befand sich ein großes offenes Feuer, das lustig dahinprasselte. Vor dem Kamin lag ein weißes Bärenfell, das vom Feuer angeschienen wurde. Rechts vom Kamin war ein großes Fenster, welches vom Boden bis zur Decke ging. Es war einfach Atemberaubend! Er ließ seinen Blick weiter nach rechts wandern. Dort befand sich eine riesige Couch, die einfach einladend war, darauf zu kuscheln und zu schmusen. Der restliche Boden war mit dunklem Parkett verlegt. Das ganze Zimmer war eher dunkel, aber sehr kuschelig gestaltet.

„Draco", flüsterte er.

„Ja?", kam es gedehnt zurück.

„Was soll das? Wir wollten doch unsere Animagusformen trainieren, oder?"

„Ja."

‚Hat er an so was gedacht, als er davor hin und her gegangen ist?' Harry war verwirrt. Stimmte es doch, dass ‚Drache' Draco war? War Draco in ihn verliebt? Was sollte das ganze? Würde Draco sich so verraten, indem er sich ein ganz anders Zimmer vorstellte? Wollte Draco damit sagen, dass er mit Harry etwas ganz was anderes machen wollte? Harry wusste nicht was er denken sollte.

„Potter, lass uns gehen!"

Harry spürte eine Hand an seinem Oberarm. Instinktiv entzog er Draco den Arm.

„Was soll das, Draco?"

„Was soll was, Potter?"

„Dieses Zimmer?"

„Dafür kann ich nichts."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Nein, ich schwör's dir! Ich würde nie an so was denken, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin!" Draco wusste, dass diese Worte sehr verletzend für Harry waren.

„Ach nein?"

„Nein Potter. Wer könnte dich schon lieben, ohne dass er auf deine Narbe schaut?"

„Findest du mich wirklich so unliebenswürdig?"

„Äh …" Draco wusste darauf nichts zu antworten.

„Ich verstehe", flüstere Harry.

Harry wurde sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass Draco ihn nie lieben würde und er ihn nie haben könnte. Es war vorbei. Langsam wurden seine Augen feucht.

„Du hast Recht, Malfoy. Mich kann niemand lieben. Ich bin nur Harry der-den-bösen-Zauberer-getötet-hat Potter. Niemand wird hinter die Narbe schauen können." Er ließ den Kopf hängen und wollte gerade gehen, als er ein dezentes Hüsteln hörte. Erstaunt blickte er sich um.

„Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, wie schön, dass wir Sie hier sehen!"

Draco stöhnte noch mal gequält auf. Harry vergaß seinen Kummer und starrte mit großen Augen auf das riesige Bett, welches sich links vom Kamin befand. Harry war so sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, dass er vergessen hatte, in die linke Ecke zu schauen. Langsam wünschte er sich, dass er auf Draco gehört hatte. DAS wollte er wirklich nicht sehen.

Auf dem King-Sized-Bett lagen bzw. saßen Professor Felagund und Professor Kwiatkowski. Der Elb lag gemütlich auf dem Bett, den muskulösen Oberkörper entblößt und blickte zur Tür. Der Vampir saß auf dem Elb. Auch mit entblößtem Oberkörper und streichelte abwesend über die Brust des anderen. Anscheinend wurden beide bei etwas wichtigen gestört. Ihre Haare waren diesmal offen und ein wenig zerzaust. Auch ihre Wangen verrieten, dass sie sich zuvor körperlich angestrengt hatten.

Während Professor Kwiatkowski dem Elb über die Brust streichelte, fragte er: „Was verschafft uns die Ehre, dass Sie uns gleich ZWEI mal stören!" Seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll und aufbrausend, aber doch mit einem Grinsen versetzt.

„Öhm … Wir wollten … Oder Malfoy, dass wollten wird doch?" Fragend blickte Harry zu Draco. Dieser stand abseits von der Tür, sodass er nicht rein schauen konnte, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was wollten Sie hier machen, Mr Potter?", fragte Professor Felagund. Seine Hand war nun auf den nackten, so vermuteten Harry und Draco, Oberschenkel gerutscht und streichelte sanft darüber.

Draco trat nun einen Schritt zur Tür vor, drehte sich aber diskret um und antwortete für Harry.

„Wir wollten hier unsere Animagusformen üben, Professor. Und ja … leider haben wir nicht gemerkt, dass der Raum der Wünsche schon besetzt ist." Er hüstelte.

„Ah, die Animagusformen. Etwas sehr faszinierendes. Ich hab hier auch was ganz was faszinierendes!" Damit blickte der Elb wollüstig auf seinen Spielgefährten. Der Vampir leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen.

Harry blieb ein Stöhnen im Hals stecken. War jetzt die ganze Welt verrückt gewordenÜberall sah er Sex, Menschen die sich liebten, und was hatte er? Ein gebrochenes Herz.

„Wissen Sie, meine Herren. Wenn die Situation anders wäre, dann würden wir Sie Herzlich einladen, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten. Aber Sie müssen ja ihre Animagusformen", dieses Wort betonte Professor Kwiatkowski besonders, „üben. Des Weiteren würde es wahrscheinlich nicht angebracht sein, weil Sie … Sie wissen ja … nicht zusammen sind. Was übrigens sehr schade ist!"

Harry und Draco wurden rot. Ein flotter Vierer? Von so was hatten beide noch nichts gehört. Flotter Dreier ja, aber flotter Vierer? ‚Nein', dachte Draco, ‚meinen Harry kriegt niemand nackt zu sehen, außer mir!' Und Harry hatte, trotz seines Kummers, die gleichen Gedanken.

Draco schaute Harry von der Seite an. Auch die beiden Professoren sagten, dass sie gut zusammenpassen würden. Aber wieso war das so schwer? Er müsste aufhören, Harry ständig fertig zu machen und endlich seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Das war aber so schwer! Er seufzte.

„Sie meinen?", fragte Harry blöd.

„Sie haben mich schon gut verstanden, Mr Potter! Und wenn es Ihnen nicht ausmachen würde, wären wir Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie erstens kein Wort darüber verlieren würden und zweitens endlich die Tür schließen würden. Aber wenn es geht, erst raus gehen und dann Tür schließen!"

Draco hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen, nickte und zerrte Harry mit sich.

„Ja. Gute Nacht!"

Harry war noch viel zu sehr verwirrt. Es war schade, dass sie nicht zusammen waren? Wer wusste eigentlich schon alles davon, dass er Draco liebte? Die ganze Schule? Mann, Mann. Harry hatte das verlangen gegen die nächste Wand zu rennen. Wie würde er Draco je klar machen können, dass er was von ihm wollte? Und nicht nur Sex sondern auch Liebe und Zuneigung? Und wieder erschien ihm die Wand als sehr einladend.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Har- Potter?"

„Was?" Draco hatte Harry aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Mit der Tür?"

„Öhm … entschuldige. Ich hätte doch auf dich hören sollen!" Harry machte eine zuckende Bewegung mit seinen Schultern.

„Das ist alles? Meine armen Augen!"

„Jetzt komm, Malfoy!" Harry musste grinsen.

„Ich hab's gleich zwei Mal sehen müssen!", gab Draco gespielt entrüstet zurück.

„Als ob dir das nicht einige Ideen gegeben hat?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja", druckste Harry rum, „Wenn du mit einem Mädchen zusammen bist?"

Draco lachte schallend auf. Harry meinte, dass er einen Engel lachen hören würde.

„Nein, es hat mir keine Ideen gegeben. Zumal ich nichts mit Mädchen hab!" Er lachte weiter.

Harry hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie mittlerweile losgegangen waren. Wohin wusste er nicht, aber er blieb stehen.

„Hä?"

„Potter, wie hohl bist du eigentlich? Ich bin schwul!" Diese Wörter verließen Dracos Mund ohne Schwierigkeiten. Es schien, als wären sie die natürlichsten Wörter der Welt. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass er Harry vertrauen konnte. Er wusste es nicht.

„Du bist schwul!" Harrys Groll legte sich immer mehr. Vielleicht war die kalte Schulter Dracos doch nur eine Fassade. Aber wieso hatte er diese Maske überhaupt?

„Ja bin ich. Und jetzt heb deine Kinnlade vom Boden hoch, Potter. Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich mit einem Laien reden." Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Woher?"

„Ist doch nicht wichtig, Potter."

„Doch ist es. Sag es mir, Malfoy. Keiner weiß eigentlich davon. Außer Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermine und …", beinahe hätte er gesagt wer noch davon wusste.

„Und wer noch?"

„Und sonst niemand mehr!" Gerade noch die Kurve gekratzt.

„Ach so. Tja, bei mir weiß es nur Blaise. Na ja. Und jetzt du noch. Lach mich nicht aus, aber irgendwie vertraue ich dir." Draco versetzte sich in Bewegung. Harry realisierte es etwas zu langsam und musste Draco ein Stück hinter her laufen.

Was sollte dieses ganze hin und her von Draco überhaupt? Erst beleidigte er Harry ohne Strich und Komma und dann flirtete er mit ihm? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Harry wollte sich aber diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen und hakte gleich weiter nach.

„Also wenn du mir vertraust, Malfoy, dann erzähl mir mal was."

„Was soll ich dir erzählen?"

„Zum Beispiel, ob du einen Schwarm hast."

Draco seufzte. Sollte er es wagen? Sollte er Harry ein paar Hinweise geben? Zwei Personen erschienen auf seinen Schultern. Auf der Rechten ein Engel-Draco mit einer Lyra und auf der Linken ein Teufel-Draco mit einem Dreispitz.

„Gib ihm Hinweise", sprach der Engel-Draco.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Lass ihn noch ein wenig leiden! Er liebt dich, er wird dich nicht fallen lassen!", antwortete der Teufel-Draco.

„Du bist so gemein! Wenn du ihm Hinweise gibst, Draco, dann kommt ihr eventuell schneller zusammen. Überleg dir das. Dann bist du mit deinem Schatzi endlich zusammen und ihr werdet ein so hübsches Pärchen sein! Darauf muss ich direkt ein Lied auf meiner Lyra singen!" Der Engel-Draco seufzte auf und bekam ganz feuchte Augen von der bloßen Vorstellung, dass Harry und Draco bald zusammen sein können. Er wollte gerade ansetzen zu singen, als sein Haar zu schmoren anfing.

„Untersteh dich, zu singen! Dein Haar ist dann ruck zuck weg!", brüllte der Teufel-Draco und wandte sich zu Draco, „wenn du ihn noch ein wenig zappeln lässt, dann kannst du noch länger mit anderen üben. Du weißt was ich meine?"

„Ich will das ja gar nicht! Ich liebe ihn doch! Und ich kann ihn nicht leiden sehen. Ich hab ihm heute eh schon den Rest gegeben, mit diesem scheiß Kommentar! Ich bin doch so blöd!"

Die Haare des Engel-Draco waren nun wieder auf seinem Platz und er sprach: „Dann gib ihm Hinweise."

„Das werde ich wohl machen. Danke euch zwei!"

Der Engel-Draco streckte noch kurz seine Zunge raus und mit einem ‚Puff' war er weg. Der Teufel-Draco tat es ihm gleich.

„Nun, Potter. Ich hab einen Schwarm. Aber bevor ich dir weiter von ihm erzähle, machen wir einen Deal."

„Und der wäre?"

„Ich erzähle dir über meinen und du mir über deinen."

Harry überlegte. Das war fair und er hatte die Aussicht, dass er mit Draco ein wenig Zeit verbringen konnte. Die Animagusformen konnten sie auch noch später üben.

„Einverstanden, Malfoy. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen in den Astronomieturm. Da ist es ruhig und wir können ungestört reden. Was hältst du davon?"

„Ja, das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen."

Also gingen beide in Richtung Astronomieturm. Da sie eh nicht weit davon waren, gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander herüber das nachdenkend, was sie sich erzählen würden. Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie oben.

Der Astronomieturm sah jetzt nicht gerade einladend aus. Es war kalt und es war dunkel. Es gab keine Couch, geschweige denn ein nettes, warmes Feuer. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einige wohl ausgesuchte Formeln. Nach wenigen Sekunden war eine Couch, ein Feuer,etwas zu trinken und zu essen vorhanden.

„Komm, Potter, beweg deinen Arsch hier her."

Harry war beeindruckt.

„Nicht schlecht, Malfoy. Dein Geschmack ist gut. Gefällt mir!"

Da es ein wenig dunkel war, konnte Harry nicht sehen, dass Draco ein wenig rot wurde.

„Danke, Potter. Und jetzt setz dich!"

Beide setzen sich auf die weiche Couch. Beide am anderen Ende der Couch.

„Also, Malfoy. Du fängst an. Wer ist dein Schwarm?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Potter. Diskretion und weil das ein wenig peinlich ist. Sagen wir, keine Namen?"

„Ja, ok." ‚Schade', dachte Harry, ‚aber vielleicht erfahre ich was über diesen Typen.'

„Dann erzähl mir was über ihn, Malfoy."

„Nur noch eine Bedingung."

Harry stöhnte gequält auf. Wer hatte diesen Draco Malfoy erzogen! Immer diese Bedingungen! Zum Haare ausreißen!

„Und die wäre?", frage er gelangweilt.

„Das alles bleibt unter uns, klar? Wir erzählen nichts weiter, nicht mal unseren besten Freunden und sonstigen Gesprächspartnern."

Jetzt wurde Harry misstrauisch. Worauf spielte Malfoy da an? Wusste er etwas? Was wenn? Kannte er ‚Drache'? Oder war er es sogar selbst? Harry hatte noch keine Indizien, aber vielleicht könnte er mal anfangen zu sammeln? Schaden konnte es ja nicht. Er hoffe instinktiv, dass ‚Drache' Draco war. Und wenn nicht, dann hätte eine vertraute Person, die ihm helfen konnte, Draco für sich zu gewinnen. ‚Wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt.', hieß es. Also müsste Harry was wagen, und hier würde er den Grundstein legen.

„Gut, Malfoy. Ich gebe dir mein Gryffindorehrenwort. Von dir verlange ich dasselbe!"

„Dann ist ja alles klar!" Draco spuckte in seine Hand und reichte sie Harry. Dieser schaute leicht angeekelt zu Draco, der nur eine Augenbraue hochzog, als wollte er sagen ‚Wagst du es Harry? Wagst du, mir zu vertrauen? Wagst du, dass wir uns näher kennen lernen?' Harry musste nicht lange überlegen. Auch er spuckte in seine Hand und schlug ein.

„Gut. Das wäre geklärt", fing Draco an.

„Na, dann fang mal an, Malfoy. Ich bin schon ganz Ohr!"

„Ja, stress mich nicht so, Potter", lachte Draco.

„Also, ich hab dir schon erzählt, dass ich schwul bin. Und logischerweise ist er ein Kerl."

„Was du nicht sagst, Malfoy. Auf welche Schule geht er denn?"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber er geht hier auf Hogwarts."

„Ehrlich? Dann kenn ich ihn vielleicht?"

„Hm. Ich bin mir da sehr sicher, dass du ihn kennst."

„Dann beschreib mal, wie er ausschaut."

„Er sieht irre gut aus. Weißt du? Jedes mal, wenn er sich durch seine schwarzen Haare fährt, dann könnt ich ihn auf der Stelle vernaschen."

Harry fuhr sich unbewusst durch die Haare und Draco musste sich zurück halten, Harry nicht anzuspringen.

„Was ist noch so schön an ihm?"

„Seine Lippen", hauchte Draco.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Ich hab noch nie so sinnliche Lippen gesehen. Sie sind voll und so schön geschwungen. Ich würde sie so gern küssen. Zu lange warte ich schon darauf." Ohne dass die beiden es gemerkt hatten, saßen sie jetzt ganz nahe zusammen.

„Weißt du, was noch so schön an ihm ist?"

„Was, Draco?" Harrys Hals war wie ausgetrocknet. Draco sprach anscheinend über ein Engelsgleiches Wesen und er konnte nur mit Mühe und Not seine Eifersucht zähmen.

„Seine Augen. So eine schöne Farbe … Wie die Spiegel der Seele. Ich kann darin alles lesen."

„Mh." Ihre Köpfe waren sich nun ganz nah. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen. Harry musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, als ihn der Blitz traf. Er hatte Durst! Und was für einen. Er ging mit seinem Kopf nach hinten und langte mit der linken Hand zum Tisch. Damit war dieser magische Moment unterbrochen. Harry führte das Glas mit Saft zu seinem Mund und trank gierig. Dadurch hatte Draco Zeit sich wieder zu fangen. Beinahe hätte er zu viel gesagt! Und dann wäre es zur nächsten Runde gekommen! Das wäre nicht gut gewesen. Währenddessen dachte auch Harry nach. Auch wenn er trank, er musste überlegen.

Von wem sprach da Malfoy? Sein Schwarm ging auf Hogwarts? Wer hatte hier alles schwarze Haare? Und wer sah zudem noch ganz ansehnlich aus? Hm. Da wären Blaise, Nott, Justin, und noch ein paar andere deren Namen er nicht kannte. War unter diesem der eine, den Draco liebte? Harry vergaß, sich selbst auch dazu zu zählen. Aber das sollte er nicht merken. Schließlich stellte er das Glas ab und sah zu Draco. Dieser hatte auch einen gedankenverlorenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Draco?"

Draco schnappte zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Huh? Ach ja. Wo waren wir?"

„Was du so toll an ihm findest."

„Stimmt. Also, ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht nur sein Äußeres schätze, sondern auch seine inneren Werte."

Harry hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Ja. Er merkt nicht, wie toll er ist. Er macht sich für alles, was passiert ist, verantwortlich, ohne dass er was dafür kann. Das ist ein wenig schade. Zu dem gibt es manche, die sich über seine Naivität lustig machen. Ich hingegen finde das süß. Ich glaube, dass er nicht naiv ist, sonder das nur als Maske hernimmt, um sich zu schützen."

„Ach?"

„Ja. Außerdem hab ich ihn im Endkampf gesehen. Sehr beeindruckend. Er hat nicht naiv sondern sehr erwachsen und sehr überlegt gehandelt. Seitdem bewundere ich ihn noch mehr. Aber ich muss sagen, dass mir das erst seit ein paar Tagen so richtig bewusst ist, dass ich in liebe."

„Du meinst, dass das alles zuvor so unterbewusst war."

„So kann man das sagen. Blaise hat mir einen Trank geben und dieser hat alles ans Tageslicht gebracht."

Harry hörte auf. War das der Trank, den er vor zwei Jahren auch zu sich genommen hatte? Als er ihn genommen hatte, war er ohne Wirkung gewesen. Hm. Da war doch was faul. Und er merkte, dass Draco ihm nicht alles erzählte.

„Hast du bei dem Trank was gespürt?"

Sollte Draco jetzt sagen, dass ihm schlecht geworden war? Dann hätte Harry ihn. Dann wäre alles aus! Aber andererseits, was würde es bringen, wenn Harry es wüsste? Würde er es ausnützen. Wenn Draco jetzt den Mund auf machen würde, dann wäre er einen Schritt weiter und könnte endlich mit Harry zusammen sein. Wenn er nichts sagen würde, dann wäre Harry, falls sie mal zusammen sein würden, enttäuscht sein, wenn er es raus finden würde. Was für eine knifflige Frage und Draco wurde bewusst, dass er bei der Wahrheit bleiben sollte, wenn er mit Harry zusammen kommen wollen würde.

Harry überlegte auch. Es gab hier in Hogwarts nicht viele Schwule. Infolgedessen auch nicht viele, die diesen Trank genommen haben. Wäre das die logische Erklärung dafür, dass ihm vor ein paar Tagen so schlecht geworden war? Harry wartete gespannt ab. Würde Draco die Wahrheit sagen, und sich so ihm ausliefern? Natürlich konnte er den unschuldigen oder besser gesagt den unwissenden spielen. Ja! Das war es. Er würde so tun, als ob nichts wäre.

„Ja, ich hab was gespürt. Mir war sehr schlecht. Wieso fragst du?"

Er hat was gespürt! Der Hammer! Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Also war das doch die Erklärung? Wie konnte er nur an Informationen gelangen? Wer konnte ihm eventuell sagen, wen Draco liebte? Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Wenn er später im Bett liegen würde, würde er sich darüber Gedanken machen.

„Ich hab diesen Trank auch genommen."

„Und?"

„Bei mir war nichts. Das war vor zwei Jahren."

„Aha. Das ist interessant. Heißt das, dass du in deinen Schwarm erst seit kurzem verliebt bist?"

„Ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich ihn schon länger liebe. Bewusst ist es mir erst seit einem Jahr und das ist eh schon viel."

„Da geb ich dir Recht. Willst du mir nichts über ihn erzählen?"

„Ja schon. Aber vergiss unsere Abmachung nicht!" Draco nickte mit dem Kopf, dass er es verstanden hatte und Harry begann zu erzählen.

„Er ist einfach der beste Zauberer, den ich kenne. Er ist intelligent und witzig. Im Gegensatz zu deinem Schwarm, weiß meiner, was er für eine Ausstrahlung auf andere hat. Leider ist das so, und ich muss mich jedes Mal zusammenreißen, wenn er mit jemandem anders redet."

„Ihr seid nicht zusammen, du bist aber eifersüchtig?"

„Ist das bei dir nicht so?"

„Hm. Jetzt wo du's sagst. Stimmt."

„Na also! Hm. Meiner geht auch auf Hogwarts und ist sogar in meinem Jahrgang. Was ist mit deinem?"

„Meiner ist auch in unserem Jahrgang. Was ist noch so toll an ihm?"

„Nicht, dass du jetzt meinst, ich schau auf Geld, oder so. Aber ich kann von ihm sagen, dass er zu den Reicheren gehört."

Harry sprach also von ihm? Hm. Also schaute er doch ein wenig auf das Aussehen. Doch Draco fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Noch nie hatte jemand so liebevoll von ihm gesprochen.

„Er ist kultiviert und versteht es, mich verrückt zu machen. Natürlich weiß er davon nichts." Harry grinste hinterlistig.

Still saßen sie nun nebeneinander und dachten über das Gesagte nach. Beide hatten so ziemlich dieselben Gedanken. Wer ist Dracos Schwarm? Wie schaffe ich es, Draco auf mich aufmerksam zumachen? Was hat es noch mit dem Trank auf sich? Wieso hat er was gespürt bzw. nicht gespürt? Wie kann ich den anderen Schwarm ausfindig machen? Wer wagt es meinen Schatzi anzufassen? Wie schön wäre es mit Draco bzw. Harry zusammen zu sein! Beide seufzten gleichzeitig auf. Belustigt sahen sie sich an.

„Ich hab da ne Idee."

„Jetzt kommt's, Malfoy."

„Hey!" Draco haute Harry spielerisch auf den Arm. „Ich hab zwei Ideen. Die erste: Wir helfen uns gegenseitig mit unseren Schwärmen. Und die zweite: Wollen wir so was wie Freunde sein?"

„Mit dem ersten bin ich einverstanden. Du weißt, Malfoy, ich hab vertrauen zu dir. Aber was verstehst du unter ‚so was wie Freunde'?"

„Nun ja. Wenn wir uns gegenseitig helfen, dann müssen wir uns vertrauen und Freunde vertrauen sich. Wir könnten eine Art Waffenstillstand machen."

Harry überlegte. War das dass, was er wollte? Ja, es war das was er wollte. Draco reichte ihm die Hand zur Freundschaft, so wie er es sieben Jahre zuvor gemacht hatte. Doch er würde nicht abschlagen.

„Gut, Malfoy. Ist gebongt." Damit schlug er diesmal in die Hand von Draco ein.

„Jetzt müssen wir Bruderschaft trinken!" Harry hielt Draco ein Glas mit Saft hin, er selbst nahm sich auch eins und hielt es in die Luft.

„Auf das, dass wir unsere Schwärme bekommen! Prost, Draco!"

„Auf das, dass unsere Freundschaft vielleicht mehr wird! Prost, Pot- Harry!" Den ersten Teil hatte Draco nur geflüstert, doch Harry hatte ihn noch gehört. Er war jetzt allerdings zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken. Ihre Gläser trafen sich in der Luft mit einem leisen ‚Klirr'. Sie umschlagen ihre beiden Arme und tranken je einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Muss ich dich jetzt küssen?", frage Draco schüchtern.

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete Harry. „Vielleicht einen auf die Wange?"

„Ich denke das ist in Ordnung."

Beide beugten sich vor. Ihre Köpfe waren jetzt wieder nahe beieinander. Sie wussten nicht, wer zuerst den Kuss geben sollte. Irgendwie schafften sie es, dass sie gleichzeitig ihre Lippen spitzten und jeweils die Wange wegdrehten und so einen Kuss auf die Lippen des anderen setzten.

Verschämt gingen beide schnell zurück und erröteten.

„Ähm …", fing Harry an. So verunsichert war er noch nie gewesen! Dabei hatte er gerade seinen herzallerliebsten geküsst! Das war der Himmel auf Erden! So weiche Lippen und so unschuldig.

„Dann sind wir jetzt per Vorname, Harry?"

„Ja … Ich denke schon, Draco."

Beide sahen sich immer noch nicht an. Langsam drehte Harry den Kopf. Er sah, dass auch Draco den Kopf gedreht hatte. Fast schon schüchtern lächelte Harry Draco an.

„Dein Schwarm muss ein toller Mensch sein, Draco."

„Deiner auch, Harry." Beide lächelten sich verlegen an. Noch zu frisch war der Geschmack des anderen auf den Lippen. Mit einem Mal wurde beiden klar, dass sie für einander bestimmt waren. Doch es würde noch eine gewisse Zeit dauern, bis sie zusammenkommen würden.

Draco blickte nun auf seine Uhr. „Wir sollten anfangen, unsere Animagusformen zu üben. Was meinst du, Harry?"

„Ja, denke ich auch. Wo sollen wir aber hin?"

„Professor Snape hat mir mal ein Klassenzimmer zur Verfügung gestellt. Da könnten wir jetzt hingehen. Es ist war ein Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst, den er nicht mehr so oft benutzt, aber wir haben ja beide die Zauberstäbe dabei, da dürfte das kein Problem sein."

„Professor Snape stellt dir ein Klassenzimmer zur Verfügung!" Harry war baff. Er wusste zwar, dass Draco Snapes Lieblingsschüler war, aber dass er so weit gehen würde, das hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Ja. Weißt du, Snape unterrichtet mich immer in den Sommerferien. Dann kommt er nach Malfoy Manor und dann brodeln wir gemeinsam. Mein Dad wollte, dass ich, wenn ich wieder in der Schule bin, noch weiter Unterrichtet werde. Als Privatstunden. Wir wollten uns treffen und dazu hat er mit das Klassenzimmer zur Verfügung gestellt. Außerdem ist Snape mein Patenonkel."

Draco lachte Harry an. Snape war Dracos Patenonkel! Jetzt war alles klar!

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, woher du so gut in Zaubertränke bist. Na gut, lass uns da hingehen!" Harry rollte sich von der Couch runter und stand auf. Er hielt Draco eine Hand zur Hilfe hin. Draco nahm diese dankend an, denn da die Couch sehr tief und weich war, war es ein wenig schwer aufzustehen.

„Na dann lass uns mal gehen." Und Draco marschierte zur Tür hinaus.

„Draco, wie wollen wir uns eigentlich helfen?"

„Meinst du mit den Animagusformen? Da brauchen wir uns keine Gedanken zu machen. In dem Klassenzimmer, wohin wir gehen, gibt es Bücher über dieses Thema."

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte mit verkuppeln?"

„Ach ja. Hm. Ich hätte da eine Idee. Aber das ist ein wenig peinlich."

„Jetzt komm. Peinlicher wie das Gespräch oben im Astronomieturm kann's ja nicht werden."

„Wir müssten uns Tipps geben, besser gesagt, du müsstest mir Tipps geben und wir müssten sie eifersüchtig machen."

„Wie, ich soll dir Tipps geben?"

„Na ja, Harry. Du hattest schon mal eine Beziehung. Ich dagegen noch nicht."

„WAS?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich bin eine Beziehungsjungfrau."

„Du willst mir sagen, dass du noch nie jemanden geküsst hast?" Harry war geschockt. Draco war doch der Sexgott schlechthin.

„Ehrlich gesagt nein. Also nur damit du es weißt, ich hatte schon Sex, aber das ist immer so abgelaufen, dass ich die Mädchen nie auf den Mund geküsst habe."

Harry blieb stehen. Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Draco hatte noch nie geküsst? Und gerade er sollte ihm Tipps geben? Das konnte er nicht. Draco würde sofort merken, wie viel Liebe Harry in einen Kuss stecken würde.

Draco war gespannt, ob Harry auf diesen Vorschlag eingehen würde. Er hatte ja noch die Verbindung mit Harry über ihre Gedanken. Von daher wusste er ja, dass Harry in ihn verliebt war. Würde er nun diese Chance nutzen, mit seinem Schwarm allein zu sein, und noch mehr, ihm sogar das Küssen beizubringen? Draco zerriss es fast vor Spannung.

„Ähm … Ja, ich denke, dass wäre nett."

Harry stieg drauf rein? Das war der Himmel auf Erden! Ein Wunder war geschehen! Merlin hatte ein Zeichen geschickt! Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Harry würde ihm küssen beibringen! Draco war ganz hibbelig. Er wusste nicht, dass auch Harry nun sehr aufgeregt war. Bald konnte er seinem Schatzi ganz nah sein. Er durfte ihn sogar MIT und OHNE Hintergedanken küssen. Harry wusste jedoch nicht, wie Draco darauf reagieren würde, wenn Draco endlich wissen würde, dass er in ihn verliebt war. Das konnte so mächtig in die Hose gehen. Aber wie schon mal gedacht: ‚Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.' Harry war eigentlich zu allem bereit, endlich mit Draco zusammen zu sein.

„Gut, Harry. Wir treffen uns dann mal, einverstanden? Aber jetzt komm, wir vertrödeln schon hier die ganze Zeit. Wir wollen schließlich unsere Animagusformen üben!" Draco packte Harry wild entschlossen am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung der Kerker.

Nach nicht all zu langer Zeit waren sie im Kerker angekommen. Draco hatte inzwischen Harry's Arm losgelassen (sehr zum Leidwesen von Harry) und marschierte nun voraus. Harry war erst ein einziges Mal in den Kerkern von Slytherin gewesen (ausgenommen der Weg zu Zaubertränke). Jedenfalls war er jetzt froh, dass er Draco dabei hatte, sonst hätte er sich verlaufen.

„Wir sind gleich da!"

„Na Gott sei Dank. Ich bin nicht so verraut mit den Kerkern."

„Ja stimmt. Aber vielleicht ändert sich das irgendwann?"

„Ja vielleicht." Jetzt flirteten sie schon wieder! Dieses Gefühl war herrlich.

Draco bog um eine letzte Ecke und blieb vor einer schwarzen Tür stehen. Auf ihr war eine Schlange abgebildet, die sich in den Schwanz biss.

„Nein, wie typisch! Und ich hatte schon erwartet, dass hier ein Adler drauf ist!", scherzte Harry.

„Nein, Potter. Wir sind ja auch nicht in Slytherin, sondern in Gryffindor!" Draco rollte mit seinen Augen.

Draco posierte sich vor der Tür, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte das Passwort. Auch so gut Harry auch hingehört hatte, konnte er es nicht verstehen.

„Probier's erst gar nicht, Harry. Von mir bekommst du das Passwort nicht!" Draco hatte gemerkt, was Harry wollte. Dieser schmollte nun.

„Schau nicht so! Wenn du so schaust, machst du was mit mir, und dann würde ich alles machen!"

„Wirklich?", frage Harry hinterlistig.

„Ja, alles! Harry, hör auf!"

Harry musste lachen. Also so konnte er Draco dazu bringen alles zu machen. Einfach ein wenig schmollend schauen und noch nebenbei wie ein kleiner Dackel ausschauen, zumindest dem Gesichtsausdruck nach. Das war der gefährliche ‚Harry-Dackelblick', niemand konnte sich ihm entziehen, und Harry wusste es. Diesen Blick setzte er immer bei Hermine ein, wenn diese ihn nicht von ihr abschreiben lies. Es klappte einfach herrlich! Er machte ein Memo an sich selbst, sich das mit dem Blick zu merken und trottete hinter Draco in das Klassenzimmer rein.

Das Klassenzimmer war nicht besonders groß. Am anderen Ende des Zimmers befand sich ein riesiges Regal mit Büchern. Dicke, dünne, große, kleine, alte und neue. Als Harry nach links sah, erblickte er ein kleines Fenster oben an der Decke, durch welches die Mondstrahlen auf den großen Tisch fielen. Im Zentrum des Zimmers befanden sich zwei kleine Feuerstellen und über ihnen hingen zwei Zinnkessel. Als Harry noch mal zum Regal schaute, erkannte er, dass es auch einen kleinen Schrank mit Ingredienzien gab. Also benutze Snape diesen Raum nicht all zu häufig. Und wenn überhaupt, dann war keine Menschenseele in den letzten Monaten hier gewesen. Leicht ließ sich das an den Spinnweben ablesen, die sich zwischen den Zinnkesseln und den Feuerstellen gebildet haben.

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal hier, Draco?"

„Lass mich überlegen. Ich glaube, dass war kurz vor dem letzten Kampf, dass ich hier war. Sev wollte mir noch einige Heiltränke zeigen. Aber dann war's nach ein paar Wochen eh vorbei und seit dem war ich nicht mehr hier."

„Aha. Das ist interessant."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht wirklich", während Draco sprach ging er zu dem Regal in der hinteren Ecke und stellte sich davor. Er suchte ein Buch und nach einiger Zeit fand er es auch. Es war eines der größeren Exemplare. Schwer, mit vergilbten Pergamentblätter und noch per Hand geschrieben. „Aber das ist interessant. Das ist eins der seltenen Bücher über Animagi. Dieses findest du nicht in der Bücherei. Dort würde es unter- und kaputt gehen! Viele schätzen Bücher einfach nicht."

Harry wurde neugierig. Draco war ein Bücherwurm? Er lernte immer neue Seiten an dem Slytherin kennen. Und er musste zugeben, dass diese Seiten ihm immer mehr gefielen. Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und nach wenigen Schritten stand er hinter Draco. Da er ein paar Zentimeter größer als Draco war, konnte er ihm mit ein wenig Anstrengung über die Schulter schauen. Und in der Tat. Dieses Buch war interessant und faszinierend. In ihm war alles haargenau beschrieben was man zu tun hatte. Von der kleinsten Vorüberlegung über die Ausführung bis zur vollständigen Verwandlung.

„Wow!", flüsterte Harry, „das ist in der Tat interessant. Wollen wir es ausprobieren?"

„Ich glaube schon. Deswegen sind wir ja hier, oder?"

„Und Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir sollen üben. Lass mich mal ein wenig lesen."

„Ich dachte, du interessierst dich nicht für solche Staubfänger!", witzelte Draco.

„Ach, sei still und gib her!" Damit schnappte sich Harry das schwere Buch von Draco weg. Harry taumelte erst ein wenig zurück. Das Buch war tatsächlich sehr schwer. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, balancierte er das Buch in einer Hand, langte mit seiner anderen in den Hosenbund und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Als er ihn endlich hatte, sprach er einen Zauber, der eine Couch hervor rief. Einige Wimpernschläge später stand eine gemütliche Couch vor ihm. Im Gegensatz zur der Couch die Draco gezaubert hatte, war Harry's tief und sehr weich, also eine Schlafcouch. Harry lies sich darauf fallen und wurde abermals von dem Gewicht des Buches erdrückt. Draco war die ganze Zeit daneben gestanden und musste grinsen. Das war eindeutig sein Harry, der Chaot, den er liebte. Er entschied sich auch, sich auf das einladende Polster zu legen.

„Hör dir das Mal an, Draco: In diesem edlen Buch wird Euch beschrieben, wie Ihr Euch in ein Tier verwandeln könnt. Seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn Ihr es nach dem ersten Mal nicht gleich schafft. Das Buch besteht aus verschiedenen Schritten, die wie folgt aussehen:

Konzentration

Findung der Verwandlungsform

Informationen über Ihre Verwandlungsform (das Buch hat jegliche Informationen zu jedem Tier. Nach bedarf werden die Seitenzahlen geändert.)

Erste Übungen

Erste Anzeichen der Verwandlung

Körperteile kontrolliert verwandeln lassen

Den Körper auf die vollständige Verwandlung vorbereiten

Vollständige Verwandlung

Das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Müssen wir da jetzt alle Schritte durchmachen?"

„Du sagst es! Wahnsinn. Ich denke, wir müssen alles durchmachen, dass nichts schief geht. Und wir können dieses Buch ja zur nächsten Stunde mitnehmen und es Professor Dumbledore zeigen."

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Packst du es ein?"

„Ja, wenn du willst?"

„Sonst würde ich ja nicht fragen, oder?" Harry lächelte Draco von der Seite an. Draco lag auf der Couch (A/N: die Couch ist ausgezogen, wie eine Schlafcouch, ok?), hatte einen Arm unter seinem Kopf und lag auf der Seite. Er hatte einen wunderbaren Blick auf Harry's Profil. Er verfiel ihm immer mehr, ohne dass er es merkte. Und da jetzt Harry ihn anlächelte, war er der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt.

„Wir sollten langsam gehen, Draco."

„Wieso?"

„Weil es sehr spät ist, und ich hier gleich einschlafe."

„Dann schlaf doch!"

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?"

„Doch mein vollkommener Ernst! Leg das Buch auf den Boden und Zauber uns noch ein paar Decken und Kissen. Ich vorhin nach dem Zauber gesucht, den der Professor an uns angewandt hat. Du weißt schon, den mit dem Umziehen. Ich kann ihn jetzt. Während du zauberst, ziehe ich dich und mich um?"

Harry blickte Draco skeptisch an. War das eine Anmache? Nein, Draco würde bei einer Anmache eher wie ein Gentleman sein.

„Ja, ist gut."

Harry zauberte mit einem gekonnten Schlenkerer mehrere warme Decken und weiche Kissen herbei, während Draco sich und Harry umzog. Als beide fertig waren, kuschelten sie sich in die Kissen und in die Decken und waren endlich fertig zum Schlafen.

„Der Abend hat mir sehr Spaß gemacht, Harry."

„Mir auch Draco!"

„Ich bin froh, dass wir keine Feinde mehr sind."

„Das finde ich auch. Schlaf gut, Draco."

„Du auch Harry." Draco drehte sich auf die andere Seite und dachte noch _:Du Liebe meines Lebens:_ und schlief sofort ein. Doch Harry, der auf der anderen Seite neben Draco lag, saß plötzlich senkrecht auf der Couch. DAS WAR DRACO GEWESEN! Er war sich 100-prozentig sicher. Wie konnte er ihn jetzt aus der Reserve locken? Harry hatte auf einmal eine Idee. Er grinste teuflisch, legte sich wieder hin und schlief mit diesem Grinsen schließlich ein. Draco wusste nicht, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte, als er meinte, dass Harry ihm etwas Spezielles beibringen sollte.

Tbc.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Und wie wars? Hats gepasst? Wars schlecht? Reviews bitte!

**Gugi28**: Na, mein Schatzi? Wie gehts dir so? Wir haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesprochen! Ich hab dein neues Kapitel gelesen und war hin und weg! So herrlich! Aber du bekommst natürlich noch ein Review von mir. Vielen lieben Dank für diese netten Worte! Ich liebe dich und deine Antworten! JA! Du bist süchtig? Dann hast du jetzt hier wieder Stoff, den du dir reinziehgen kannst-blödlach- Das "Yo Malfoy!" hat dir gefallen? Cool! Das war so eine Laune von mir, mir war nach Checkersprache ... Ich werde, glaub ich, Draco noch ein wenig zappeln lassen und Harry erst mal die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Und mehr verrate ich nicht. Vielleicht im ICQ? ;) Leider kommen hier ja keine Animagusformen vor, das liegt daran, dass das Kapitel auf einmal ne andere Wendung von mir bekommen hat. Das war völlig unerwartet! Selbst für mich, wo ich doch die Autorin bin! Und wegen den Blumen: Ich will ganz einfache-lach- Knutschis an dich und ich hoffe, du bist mit mir zufrieden!

**Angie**: Tut mir Leid, dass ich so fies bin-lach- Aber so bin ich halt! So hast du dir das Zimmer vorgestellt? Hab ich was von deiner Idee mitreingebracht? Gefällt es dir so? Na, wie du siehst, ist noch nicht viel mit den Animagusfiguren vorgekommen. Hoffentlich ändert sich das im nächsten Chap! Na ja. Draco oder Harry fallen zwar nicht in Ohnmacht, aber das geht doch auch! Oder? ;) Und noch ein Süchtling! Ich fass es nicht! Und wegen meiner Geschichte, oder schon davor? Erlöse ich dich gerade von deinem Entzug? Tja, Draco denk offensichtlich, weil er nicht anders kann! Vielen Dank für dieses süße Review. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen? Knuddels an dich!

**Leah-07**: Ja, der Cliffhanger. Das ist wohl mein Liebling hier. Kann nichts machen, der gehört zu mir! Wenn ich schon beschrieben hätte, wie das Zimmer ausschaut, dann wär ja die Spannung fürs nächste Kapitel vergangen-lach- Danke für deine Stellungnahme und hoffe noch mehr von dir zu lesen!

**Alagar**: Konntest du es jetzt lesen?

**Klonschaf14**: Freut mich, dass du das letzte Kapitel so kuhl fandest! Ich hoffe, dieses entspricht auch deinen Vorstellungen?

**Lia**: Danke! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

**Isabelle** **de** **Lioncourt**: Schön, dass du zu mir gefunden hast! Freut mich, dass ich einen neuen Leser bzw Leserin hab! Das macht mich dann doch ein wenig stolz. Oh ja. Diese Sucht. Konnte ich sie ein wenig stillen? Ja? Dann ist ja gut! Ich hab dir ne E-Mail geschrieben, hab aber nicht gespannt, dass es die falsche Adresse ist. Ich werd dir wohl noch mal schreiben müssen. Hm-lach- Danke für das nette Review und ich hoffe, dass ich noch mehr von dir lese! Danke-knuddel-

So, das wars! Ich hoffe, auf mehr Reviews!

Das wars für heute. Ich hatte meinen Spaß daran und ja ... diesmal hab ich keinen Ohrwurm ...

ok, wenn ichs mir Recht überlege, hab ich einen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sich der schreibt-lach-

Dann müssen wir halt so aufhören!

GLG an ALLE!

Arwen


End file.
